


Regret nothing

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brothers AU, Cinnamon rolls, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Innocent Dorks, Minor Injuries, Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 39,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka sobie historia o wszystkim i o niczym. Tytuł ma nawiązywać do mojej opinii na temat tego opowiadania C:<br/>Co by się nie działo, nie żałuję niczego C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Focus, Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ nie ma jeszcze oficjalnej polskiej wersji, musiałam polegać na swoim tłumaczeniu i żeby jako tako pasowało, zamieniłam "my lady" na "moja słodka". Reszta jako tako pasuje do angielskich słówek, więc nie powinna stanowić problemu.
> 
> Przepraszam też za kiepskie gry słowne, ale w naszym języku nie ma zbyt dużego pola do popisu :/

Adrien obudził się z dobrym przeczuciem. Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się wyjątkowo słonecznie i wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie wspaniały. To idealny dzień na sesję zdjęciową, ale nie miał takowej w planach i raczej nie sądził, żeby to się miało zmienić. Niemal z radością poszedł do szkoły i bez trudu przetrwał wszystkie lekcje, uśmiech sam cisnął mu się na usta, a endorfiny wytwarzały się w tempie ekspresowym. Czuł w sobie tyle energii, że ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, niecierpliwie oczekiwał końca zajęć z pozornie błahego powodu: chciał pobiegać po mieście. Warto jednak zaznaczyć, że zamierzał biegać po dachach. I do tego w stroju Czarnego Kota. Plagg nie będzie zadowolony, ale przecież trzeba przeprowadzać patrole, Władca Ciem mógł zaatakować w każdej chwili, zresztą byli też złodzieje, włamywacze, bandyci… Paryż nigdy nie był spokojnym miastem.

No i Niezwykła Biedronka… Adrien nigdy by się nie przyznał, że to dla niej wskakuje w kostium i rusza w miasto, wolał twierdzić, że po prostu lubi ratować świat. Robił co mógł, żeby spędzać z nią jak najwięcej czasu i to nie tylko na zwalczaniu zła. Oczywiście jego kwami i tak wiedział swoje, dla niego nie było tajemnicą, że chłopak był bez pamięci zakochany w zamaskowanej bohaterce. Doskonale wiedział, że dziewczyna jest bliżej niż mu się wydaje, ale czuł, że jeszcze długo nie dowiedzą się, kim jest.

Czarny Kot biegł po paryskich dachach z niebywałą szybkością. Radość go rozpierała, a woń wiosennego powietrza dodawała mu więcej energii. W pewnym momencie tak się rozmarzył, że wpadł na kogoś z pełnym impetem.

\- Głupi sierściuch - usłyszał i otworzył oczy. Czerwony kostium, czarne kropki i cudownie niebieskie oczy, patrzące ze złością z otworów maski.

\- Wybacz mi, moja słodka. Nie zauważyłem cię - pomógł jej wstać.

\- Nie zauważyłeś gigantycznej biedronki? W dającym po oczach czerwonym stroju? - uniosła brew, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

\- Cóż… - potarł nerwowo kark. - Zdarza się.

\- Może miłość cię zaślepiła, hm? W końcu zbliżają się Walentynki, to by wszystko tłumaczyło. Oby tylko były lepsze niż te rok temu.

\- Nadal nie powiedziałaś mi, co się wtedy stało.

\- A co miałam mówić? Dostałeś strzałą i chciałeś mnie zabić, to tyle.

\- I sama rozprawiłaś się ze mną i z Mrocznym Amorem?

\- Przecież mówiłam. Chociaż z tym to niekoniecznie sama.

\- Tak, to pamiętam. Mam wyrwę we wspomnieniach, w jednej chwili próbowałem cię chronić przed Kimem, a w drugiej rzuciłaś mną przez pół placu.

\- To dobrze.

\- Co dobrze?

\- Że nie pamiętasz co się działo. Bo do końca życia byś mnie przepraszał i byłbyś jeszcze bardziej wkurzający.

\- Och, ranisz moje uczucia, Biedroneczko.

\- Chodź, kotku, trzeba się zająć patrolem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, moja słodka.


	2. Purr-oblem

To było znacznie wspanialsze niż bieganie samemu. Uwielbiał widzieć ją obok siebie, w końcu byli duetem, działali wspólnie, czyż nie? Zawsze czuł się niepełny, kiedy jej nie było, a kiedy tylko się pojawiała, miał w sobie taką moc, że mógłby przenosić góry. Dlatego cieszył się na jej widok, a każda spędzona razem chwila była dla niego niezwykle cenna.

\- Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj mamy spokój - Biedronka przeciągnęła się i położyła na dachu, podkładając ręce pod głowę i patrząc w niebo.

\- Czyli co, wieczór jest nasz? - Kot położył się obok, ale tak, by patrzeć na nią, nie w niebo.

\- Wieczór? Jest już późno, łaziliśmy po tych dachach dobrych kilka godzin.

\- Zawsze możemy spędzić romantyczną noc. Albo miautastyczną.

\- Czy ty się nie zapędzasz, kiciuś?

\- Kiciuś? Podoba mi się, możesz mnie tak nazywać cały czas.

\- Czyli co, od dzisiaj zmieniasz ksywkę na “Czarny Kiciuś”? I czym będziesz pokonywał akumy? Zabijesz je słodyczą? - żartowała, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Gdybyś nie była moją słodką Biedroneczką, już byś sfrunęła z tego dachu - odgryzł się.

\- O, kicia pokazała pazurki. Może podrapać cię za uszkiem, co? - wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała go po głowie. Zamarł, czerwieniąc się pod wpływem jej dotyku. Już nie raz go dotykała, ale jeszcze nigdy w ten sposób. Zwykle chodziło raczej o pociągnięcie go za sobą, odepchnięcie skądś, albo przyjacielskie wyrażenie uczuć. Ten dotyk był zupełnie inny, znacznie bardziej przyjemny i znacznie bardziej intymny. Szybko cofnęła rękę, zakłopotana.

\- Nie - pisnął. - Znaczy… nie mam nic przeciwko… jeśli tylko chcesz…

Chciała. Niepewnie znów położyła dłoń na jego głowie i delikatnie pogłaskała. Miał niewiarygodnie miękkie włosy, które aż prosiły się, żeby ich dotykać. Na widok jego miny natychmiast przyszedł jej na myśl spragniony czułości kociak, który łasi się do każdego. Rozluźniła się trochę, ale po chwili tym razem ona zamarła, słysząc cichy, wibrujący dźwięk. Poczuła również wibrację na jego głowie, nie miała więc wątpliwości, co to było. Zwłaszcza, że zakrył sobie usta.

\- Czy ty mruczysz? - uniosła brew.

\- Nie - pokręcił głową, ale mocno się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie sądziłam, że w ogóle potrafisz mruczeć.

\- Czasem mi się zdarza… - przyznał cicho.

\- Widać więcej w tobie z kota niż myślałam - uśmiechnęła się. - Nie przejmuj się, uważam, że to słodkie.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem mrrruroczy?

\- Nie przeginaj.

Nagle usłyszeli ciche pikanie sygnalizujące rychłe wyczerpanie mocy.

\- Akurat w takiej chwili - jęknął Czarny Kot.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro, kotku - zachichotała Biedronka, wstając.

\- Do zobaczenia, moja słodka.

Wtedy nocną ciszę przeszył kobiecy krzyk. A chwilę potem rozległo się kolejne ostrzegawcze pikanie.

\- To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment! - superbohaterka zerknęła rozpaczliwie na partnera. - Nie możemy iść tego sprawdzić. W połowie drogi wysiądzie nam moc, tobie nawet wcześniej.

\- Spróbujemy odzyskać choć tyle energii ile się da i może jakoś pokonać choć część drogi. Znajdziemy się jakoś - zakomenderował. Przytaknęła i rozbiegli się w różne strony. Zdążyli zejść z dachu niemal w ostatniej chwili, zanim ich transformacje zniknęły. Odzyskali tyle energii kwami ile mogli, jednocześnie biegnąc do miejsca, skąd rozległ się krzyk. Spotkali się prawie u celu, już przemienieni.


	3. Hero time

\- Kocie, tam! - Biedronka wskazała ciemny zaułek, z którego dochodziły podejrzane odgłosy. Pobiegli tam. Ich oczom ukazał się przykry widok. Zamaskowany, umięśniony bandzior trzymał młodą kobietę, jego kolega przeszukiwał jej torebkę, a drugi walczył z jej ubraniem.

\- Nie uczono was jak traktować damy? - gniewny głos Kota nawet Biedronkę przyprawił o dreszcz. Wyciągnęła swoje jo-jo, gotowa mu pomóc, ale pokręcił głową. - Zajmij się dziewczyną, tych dryblasów zostaw mi.

\- Nie zgrywaj bohatera - syknęła.

\- Nie zgrywam. Jestem nim - rzucił się do ataku, a bandziory na niego.

\- Głupi sierściuch - mruknęła pod nosem, ale zrobiła jak kazał. Nie zamierzała ranić jego męskiej dumy. - Chodź, zabiorę cię stąd - powiedziała łagodnie do kobiety, która leżała skulona na ziemi po tym, jak bandzior ją upuścił. Z początku się bała, ale szybko pozwoliła słynnej bohaterce, żeby jej pomogła. Biedronka przyciągnęła upuszczoną torebkę używając jo-jo i podała niedoszłej ofierze. Pomogła jej się pozbierać i już zamierzała ją zabrać gdzieś daleko, kiedy zatrzymał ją krzyk.

Jej partner klęczał na ziemi, trzymając się za ramię. Koci kostium był przecięty aż do łopatki, a spomiędzy palców ciekła krew. Na ten widok wezbrała w niej złość. Bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła się na bandziorów, jeden już leżał nieprzytomny, ale z dwoma pozostałymi Kot nie zdołał się jeszcze rozprawić. Atakowała błyskawicznie, pałając żądzą zemsty. Jak ktokolwiek śmiał w ogóle tknąć jej kiciusia? Walczyła agresywnie jak rzadko kiedy, umiała być taka wyłącznie w obronie przyjaciela. Gdy skończyła, wszyscy napastnicy leżeli na ziemi, ale adrenalina sprawiła, że jeszcze przez chwilę była gotowa walczyć dalej.

\- Już dobrze, moja słodka - Kot podszedł do niej powoli. - Załatwiłaś ich.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytała, rozglądając się nieufnie i zwijając jo-jo.

\- To tylko draśnięcie. Wyliżę się.

\- Trzeba opatrzyć ci tę ranę. Tylko gdzie ja mam cię zabrać…

\- Wiecie… Ja mieszkam niedaleko - odwrócili głowy w kierunku kobiety, którą dopiero uratowali. - Może w ten sposób mogłabym się jakoś odwdzięczyć za to, co dla mnie zrobiliście - patrzyła na dwójkę superbohaterów z wdzięcznością.

\- Nie ma sprawy, dla nas to nic takiego - Kot wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Ale skorzystamy z zaproszenia. Trzeba poskładać tego narwańca - Biedronka chwyciła partnera pod zdrowe ramię i pociągnęła go za sobą.

\- Tam jest łazienka, w łazience apteczka - powiedziała kobieta, gdy dotarli do jej mieszkania. - Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, będę w kuchni.

\- Dziękujemy.

\- To ja wam dziękuję.

\- Chodź - Biedronka zaprowadziła Kota do łazienki. - Trzeba jakoś oczyścić ranę - dotknęła ostrożnie rozciętego materiału.

\- Czekaj - odwrócił się przodem do niej. - Pociągnij.

\- Co?

\- Dzwonek. Tylko ostrożnie, nie urwij. I lepiej drugą ręką złap za kołnierz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic nie zepsuję… - niepewnie zrobiła co kazał. Dzwonek okazał się być przyczepiony do zamka, który rozpiął się, ukazując ładnie zarysowane mięśnie brzucha.. Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak świetnie wyglądał, obeszła go i ostrożnie zdjęła strój z ramienia, odsłaniając ranę. Nie była zbyt głęboka, choć krwawiła mocno. - Jeśli będziesz uważał na to ramię, obejdzie się bez szwów, chociaż by się przydały. Ale i tak wymaga solidnego opatrunku - zaczęła przemywać ranę.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, Biedroneczko - zadrżał, gdy zimna woda dotknęła jego nagiej skóry.

\- Akurat.

\- Nie dramatyzuj.

\- Nie dramatyzuję, po prostu ty zawsze jesteś nieostrożny.

\- Jestem bardzo ostrożny. Zawsze dbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

\- No właśnie, moje. Nigdy nie myślisz o sobie.

\- To chyba dobrze.

\- Nie, właśnie niedobrze!

\- Więc ci na mnie zależy?

\- Oczywiście, że mi zależy. Na tym w końcu polega drużyna, nie? Troszczymy się o siebie wzajemnie.

\- Ja troszczę się o ciebie.

\- Ale o siebie już nie.

\- Nie wiem czy wiesz, moja słodka, ale z naszej dwójki to ty jesteś ważniejsza, jako ta, która oczyszcza akumy - miauknął z bólu, gdy mocniej przycisnęła gazę, którą przemywała mu ramię. - Delikatniej proszę.

\- Wybacz. Zdenerwowałeś mnie - jedną ręką tamowała krwawienie, a drugą ściągnęła strój aż do pasa. Zmieniła gazę na czystą, wyciągnęła bandaż i zaczęła opatrywanie. Zapadła cisza, w czasie której Biedronka starała się za wszelką cenę nie myśleć, że stoi przed nią półnagi i niezwykle przystojny Czarny Kot, zaś on usiłował nie zwracać uwagi na jej bliskość. - Gotowe - oznajmiła po dłuższej chwili, wiążąc bandaż. - Oszczędzaj się, nie rób nic głupiego i rano zmień opatrunek, bo może być przesiąknięty - wyczyściła jego strój jak się dało i pomogła mu się ubrać. - Zapamiętasz?

\- Tak, tak - podszedł do umywalki i zmył krew z ręki, którą zakrywał ranę. - Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. Też byś to dla mnie zrobił.

\- Racja. Idziemy?

\- Idziemy. Uważaj na siebie, kotku.


	4. Stupid cat

Następnego dnia, Marinette z trudem wstała z łóżka. Łatała tego głupiego Kota do późna w nocy, więc niedobór snu dawał się jej we znaki. Miała nadzieję, że droga do szkoły ją orzeźwi i rozbudzi, ale niestety, tak się nie stało. Lekcje również tego nie sprawiły. Nadal była zaspana, kiedy koło południa wlokła się korytarzem, a najlepsza przyjaciółka trajkotała jej nad uchem.

\- Dziewczyny, pomóżcie! - Nino rozpaczliwie podbiegł do nich, składając ręce w błagalnym geście.

\- Co jest? - Alya momentalnie przerwała słowotok, gotowa nieść pomoc, podczas gdy jej przyjaciółka niemal nie zwróciła uwagi na to, co się dzieje.

\- Adrien potrzebuje pomocy, a ja nie mogę nic zrobić.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Bo… mdleję na widok krwi… - wyznał cicho chłopak.

Krwi. Mózg Marinette zaskoczył, kiedy padło to magiczne słowo. Adrien jest ranny i potrzebuje pomocy. W jednej chwili była rozbudzona, spięta i gotowa do działania. Instynkt Biedronki dał o sobie znać. Jeśli coś groziło komukolwiek, a już w szczególności chłopakowi jej marzeń, musiała działać.

\- Gdzie on jest? - Alya również zrozumiała powagę sytuacji. Nino wskazał kciukiem drzwi męskiej toalety. - Nie ma mowy, nie wejdę tam - dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce. Mari nie miała takich oporów. Jednym ruchem otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka.

Adrien stał przy jednej z umywalek i nieudolnie próbował opatrzyć sobie ramię. Jego czarna koszulka i poplamiona, biała koszula leżały w umywalce obok, a wokół jego głowy latała mała, czarna kuleczka.

Nie potrzebowała kwami, żeby domyślić się prawdy, widziała już tę ranę. To przez nią była dzisiaj niewyspana. Na widok zakrwawionego bandaża wezbrała w niej złość. Mówiła mu przecież, żeby go zmienił i żeby oszczędzał to ramię. Ślady krwi mówiły, że oszczędzanie było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką robił.

\- Mamy towarzystwo - Plagg nawet nie próbował się chować, świadomy, że dziewczyna go widziała i nie da sobie wcisnąć jakiegoś kitu. Adrien spojrzał z przestrachem na Marinette która była naprawdę wściekła. Podobnie jak Biedronka w nocy.

\- Ty durny kocie - syknęła, zanim zdążył się odezwać. - Co ja ci mówiłam na temat tego ramienia? Miałeś je oszczędzać! I miałeś zmienić bandaż, żeby nie przesiąkł! - martwiła się o niego. Stąd jej złość. Nigdy dotąd nie widział jej takiej, wobec niego zawsze była nieśmiała, nie potrafiła nawet składnie się wysłowić. W tym momencie to on stracił wszelki rezon i patrzył na nią oniemiały. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, wyjrzała przez drzwi. - Alya, potrzebuję apteczki - rzuciła i zaczekała, aż przyjaciółka poda jej potrzebne rzeczy. Kiedy wróciła, Adrien nadal stał w milczeniu z uroczą minką skruszonego kotka, tamując krwawienie. Była pewna, że gdyby miał kocie uszy, byłyby słodko oklapnięte, a może nawet jego ogon poruszałby się nerwowo. Nie miała jednak czasu głębiej się nad tym zastanawiać, musiała zająć się jego raną. Nie zareagował, gdy odsunęła jego rękę ze starym bandażem i zaczęła przemywać ramię, po chwili jednak potrząsnął głową analizując jej słowa.


	5. Sewing practice

\- Chwila. Jak to “mówiłaś”? Przecież widzieliśmy się zanim zostałem ranny.

\- Kiedy cię składałam przez pół nocy. Głupi sierściuch. Jak ma na imię twój kwami?

\- Plagg. Zaraz, co?! Nic już z tego nie rozumiem… Skąd wiesz czym jest kwami i jakim cudem łatałaś mnie w nocy skoro to była… och...

\- Plagg, podasz mi koszulkę? - wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę ubrań Adriena. Praktycznie nie zwracała uwagi na to, co mówił. Zwinęła koszulkę w coś na kształt burrito, ale zawahała się i odłożyła ją. Podeszła do drzwi i powiedziała coś cicho do Alyi.

\- Marinette - powiedział cicho. Bez słowa spojrzała na jego odbicie w lustrze. Była tak pewna siebie, że wręcz onieśmielająca. Teraz już wiedział, kogo mu przypominała, jednak bez maski czuł się niepewnie w jej obecności. - Czy ty… czy jesteś…

\- Tikki, nawlecz igłę - czerwona kwami wyleciała z torby i szybko spełniła prośbę.

\- Miło cię poznać, Tikki - Adrien uśmiechnął się lekko, nawet w takiej sytuacji nie zapominał o nienagannych manierach.

\- Powiedziałabym, że ciebie również, ale przecież już cię znam - cienki głosik zdradzał rozbawienie małej istotki.

\- No tak. Mari, po co ci igła?

\- A jak myślisz, futrzaku? Muszę cię zaszyć.

\- C-co? - chłopak zbladł, nie spodziewał się tego. Odwrócił się i patrzył z przestrachem na dziewczynę przed nim. - Nie, nie rób tego. Ja już będę grzeczny, będę się oszczędzał - obiecywał.

\- Adrien - po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Spojrzała mu w oczy, jej twarz nie wyrażała nic oprócz powagi. - A co jeśli pojawi się akuma? Co jeśli będziemy musieli walczyć? Jak długo mogę cię składać? Jeśli założę ci szwy, będziesz w miarę sprawny. To jedyne wyjście, zaufaj mi.

\- Ufam ci, księżniczko. Ale nie chcę szwów.

\- Gdybyś zrobił tak jak ci kazałam, rana byłaby zasklepiona i by się goiła. A tak jeszcze bardziej ją rozwaliłeś - nagle rozległo się pukanie. - To Alya - Marinette podeszła do drzwi i wzięła rzeczy, o które prosiła przyjaciółkę: tabletki przeciwbólowe i sporą kostkę lodu. - Zrobię tak, żeby jak najmniej bolało - zapewniła.

Blond włosy zafalowały, gdy zrezygnowany skinął głową. Wziął lek i pozwolił jej zrobić, co musiała. Syknął, gdy przyłożyła lód, ale po dłuższej chwili ból przeszedł w odrętwienie. Zacisnął dłonie na umywalce i spojrzał na Plagga i Tikki, którzy przyglądali się całej sytuacji z lekkimi obawami.

\- Czułbym się lepiej, gdybym mógł trzymać cię za rękę - zdobył się nawet na słaby uśmiech.

\- Potrzebuję obu rąk do szycia. Gotowy?

\- Chyba…

\- Możesz to zagryźć, jeśli się boisz, że wrzaśniesz na całą szkołę - podała mu zwiniętą koszulkę. - Wolałabym nie mieć tu alarmu.

\- Powinno być dobrze. Prawie nic nie czuję.

Gdy jednak przystąpiła do działania, zabolało. Spieszyła się, a jednocześnie starała się być delikatna, żeby nie sprawiać mu zbędnego bólu. Po chwili jednak skorzystał z jej pomysłu i koszulką stłumił krzyk. Kiedy otworzył oczy, odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, jak odkłada igłę, zostawiając ślady krwi na umywalce. Opłukała palce, oczyściła jego skórę i przystąpiła do opatrywania. Dosłownie wypluł koszulkę, starając się nie patrzeć na swoje odbicie. Wiedział, że wygląda żałośnie i taki też się czuł.

\- Gotowe. Nic ci nie będzie, blizny też prawie nie będzie widać - Marinette uśmiechnęła się lekko i wyciągnęła rękę, ocierając z jego policzków łzy, które pociekły mu z bólu. Wolał nie myśleć co się stanie, kiedy skóra się rozgrzeje a lek przestanie działać.

\- Dziękuję, księżniczko - wyszeptał.

\- Drobiazg. Mój rycerz tyle razy mnie uratował, wreszcie mogę się odwdzięczyć.

Zaskoczyło ją to, co zrobił po chwili: przyciągnął ją do siebie, zamykając w uścisku.


	6. Anything, kitty

Początkowo zaskoczona dotykiem jego nagiej skóry, wtuliła się w jego ramiona, adrenalina zaczęła opadać i powróciła jej senność.

\- Co teraz będzie? - spytał cicho.

\- Będziemy nadal zwalczać zło, a co ma być?

\- Z nami. Wiesz, niby działamy jako drużyna, ale w zasadzie prawie się nie znamy. Chyba, że teraz, skoro już znamy prawdę, dasz się zaprosić na pyszny koktajl - odsunął się i spojrzał na nią z tym swoim kocim uśmiechem.

\- Czy ty próbujesz się ze mną umówić?

\- Nie pierwszy raz. Skoro Kot nie miał szczęścia, może Adrienowi się uda.

\- Wiesz, Marinette prawdopodobnie by zemdlała po takiej propozycji, ale Biedronka nie ma pewności, czy powinna ją przyjąć.

\- Więc uznajmy to za przyjacielskie spotkanie. Tak jak czasem wychodzę gdzieś z Nino, a ty z Alyą.

\- Myślisz, że możemy się przyjaźnić?

\- Myślę, że nawet więcej.

\- Oj, kici kici…

\- To jak?

\- Zgoda. A teraz się ubierz, a ja tu posprzątam.

\- Mhm - podniósł koszulkę i rozprostował ją. W kilku miejscach były widoczne ślady zębów, ale nie zrobił dziur. - Aaa… wiesz może jak się pozbyć plamy z krwi? Koci strój naprawi Plagg, ale koszulą muszę się zająć sam.

\- Jasne, że wiem - odkręciła zimną wodę, wycisnęła trochę mydła i po kilku chwilach nie było śladu. Koszula była idealnie biała, choć mokra. - Chyba każda dziewczyna to wie - palnęła, czerwieniąc się jak tylko zrozumiała, co właśnie powiedziała.

\- No tak - zachichotał, wyżymając dokładniej koszulę i chowając ją do torby. - Chodźmy, zanim Alya i Nino padną z nerwów.

\- Dobra myśl - sprawdziła uważnie, czy wszystko posprzątane a kwami schowane i wyszła, a chłopak za nią. - Gotowe, pacjent będzie żył - uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciół.

\- W porządku, stary? - upewnił się Nino.

\- Tak, nic mi nie jest - Adrien machnął ręką. - Odwaliła kawał naprawdę niezłej roboty.

\- To nic takiego. A, pamiętaj, żeby nie dać się klepać po tej ręce. I lepiej unikaj Chloe i jej uścisków - poinstruowała Marinette.

\- Tym razem się zastosuję - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Głupi sierściuch - mruknęła na tyle cicho, żeby tylko on słyszał.

\- Powiesz nam, co ci się stało? - spytał Nino.

\- Długa historia - Adrien machnął ręką. - Idziecie z nami na koktajl?

\- Umówiliście się na randkę i chcecie nas zabrać? - Alya oparła dłonie na biodrach.

\- To nie randka, dlatego chcemy was zabrać.

\- Na podwójną nie-randkę - palnęła Marinette. Zapadła cisza, po której cała czwórka wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- W porządku, możemy iść - zgodziła się jej przyjaciółka.

\- Jak wszyscy to wszyscy - Nino wzruszył ramionami.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taka śmiała przy Adrienie? - Alya ściszyła głos.

\- Od dzisiaj. Pogadaliśmy sobie trochę i okazało się, że nie było się czego bać. Jest całkiem zwyczajny, choć jednocześnie niezwykły - dziewczyna pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętała, czuła się swobodnie w towarzystwie chłopaka, w którym była zakochana po uszy. Teraz, skoro wiedziała, że jest Czarnym Kotem, jej przyjacielem i partnerem, nie czuła tego stresu, który zjadał ją uprzednio. Kota znała przecież bardzo dobrze i była z nim w dość bliskich relacjach, to samo mogła więc zrobić z Adrienem. Oczywiście nie mogła tego powiedzieć przyjaciółce, ale właśnie odkrycie prawdy wywołało tak nagłą zmianę jej nastawienia. Zresztą Adrien też się zmienił, stał się bardziej nieśmiały. Znała jego stosunek do Biedronki, nawet ślepy by zauważył, że szalał na jej punkcie. Może jeśli zacznie się zachowywać jak ona, zdoła oszaleć również na punkcie Marinette?


	7. Don't mix

Odpowiedź pojawiła się, kiedy po spotkaniu zaoferował, że odprowadzi ją do domu. Robiło się już ciemno i nawet superbohaterka nie powinna po zmroku samotnie chodzić po Paryżu.

\- Wiesz, cały czas się zastanawiam, jak mam ci dziękować - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować. Twoim obowiązkiem jest dbanie o moje bezpieczeństwo, a moim dbanie o ciebie. Ile razy ucierpisz w mojej obronie, tyle razy przywrócę cię do stanu używalności - zaśmiała się. - Zresztą już podziękowałeś. I zrobiłeś znacznie więcej: zauważyłeś mnie.

\- Zawsze cię zauważałem. Zwłaszcza kiedy nie zachowywałaś się tak dziwnie. Czyli najczęściej z dala ode mnie - mrugnął do niej.

\- Taaa… - potarła w zakłopotaniu kark. - Nadal nie wierzę, jak mogłam być taka głupia.

\- Daj spokój, przecież nic się nie stało. W zasadzie dobrze się stało, że nie zrezygnowałem dzisiaj z tej lekcji fechtunku.

\- Aha, więc to dlatego tak się załatwiłeś.

\- No… Ale przynajmniej znamy prawdę o sobie i możemy normalnie pogadać. Wiesz o ile łatwiej nam teraz będzie?

\- Wreszcie nie będziesz musiał się zastanawiać, jak doprowadzić do porządku samodzielnie? - zachichotała.

\- Też. Wreszcie nie będę łaził bezcelowo po Paryżu, po prostu będę szedł do mojej księżniczki - odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Nie powinniśmy tego robić.

\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

\- Nie powinniśmy łączyć naszych światów. Adrien nie powinien spotykać Biedronki, a Marinette nie powinna spotykać Kota. Przynajmniej nie częściej niż przeciętny człowiek.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Pomyśl, jeśli ktoś odkryje, że jestem ważna dla Czarnego Kota i ta wiadomość dotrze do Władcy Ciem, może spróbować mnie wykorzystać, żeby zdobyć twoje miraculum.

\- Och… na to rzeczywiście nie wpadłem. Mało tego, twoja rodzina też będzie zagrożona.

\- To samo u ciebie.

\- Mojego ojca nigdy nie ma w domu, więc raczej nic mu nie grozi. Zresztą ma ochroniarzy, nic mu nie grozi. A ja zawsze jakoś sobie poradzę.

\- Tak jak wczoraj?

\- Niezupełnie.

\- To dobrze. Nie rób tego nigdy więcej, nie chcę już musieć cię zszywać. Zresztą nie wiem, czy dałabym radę… Będąc sobą nie jestem taka, jak będąc Biedronką.

\- Żartujesz? Poradziłaś sobie świetnie - ujął jej podbródek i obrócił jej twarz ku sobie. - Jesteś wspaniała. Pamiętaj, że jesteście jedną i tą samą osobą - patrzył na nią z miłością, z jaką Kotu zdarzało się patrzeć na Biedronkę. - Nie wiem, jak mogło mi to umykać przez tak długi czas.

\- Nie przejmuj się, kiciusiu. Ja też nic nie zauważyłam - zachichotała i ziewnęła. Przeżycia z ostatniej doby dały się jej we znaki. - Muszę iść, bo już usypiam na stojąco - uśmiechnęła się. - Jeśli w nocy pojawi się akuma, rozszarpię ją gołymi rękami.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć - skrzyżował ręce z rozbawieniem.

\- Wtedy mogłabym rozszarpać i ciebie - oparła dłonie na jego ramionach, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek. - Dobranoc, kotku.

\- Dobranoc, księżniczko - odparł zaskoczony.


	8. A card

Kolejny dzień rozpoczął się równie zwyczajnie jak każdy inny. Pobudka, śniadanie, szkoła. Nic niezwykłego. Marinette usiadła na ławce i otworzyła szkicownik z projektami. Od pewnego czasu pracowała nad sukienką dla Alyi, w której przyjaciółka miała iść na wesele kuzyna. Zawsze zamawiała u niej sukienki na różne okazje, głównie zamiast prezentów na urodziny czy święta, rewanżując się praktycznymi gadżetami czy potrzebnymi materiałami. I tak Alya na urodziny dostawała piękną kreację, a Mari pudło ozdobnych guzików czy zestaw nici. I obie były zadowolone. Tym razem wymyśliły, żeby przerobić któryś ze starszych projektów, tylko nie mogły się zdecydować który i jak. Alya sama nie wiedziała czego chce, choć zazwyczaj miała sprecyzowane oczekiwania. Mari wpatrywała się w projekty, usiłując wpaść na jakiś genialny pomysł, gdy nagle na jej kolanach wylądowała różowa kartka w kształcie serca, pokryta jej pismem.

\- To twoja sprawka, mam rację? - Adrien stał nad nią i uśmiechał się łobuzersko.

\- To walentynka, którą dałam ci w zeszłym roku - przyznała zaskoczona. - Jednak zapomniałam ją podpisać.

\- Kiedy ją czytałem, wylądowała na niej biedronka - usiadł obok niej. - Więc można to uznać za podpis - zachichotał.

\- To był przypadek.

\- Oczywiście - odparł ironicznie. - A może raczej przeznaczenie?

\- Chciałbyś. Wiesz, dzisiaj rano pomyślałam, że to wszystko tylko mi się przyśniło. Tikki dawno się tak nie uśmiała. Dobrych kilka minut zajęło jej przerwanie mojego słowotoku i wyjaśnienie, że to się zdarzyło naprawdę.

\- Mi też ciężko było w to uwierzyć - przyznał. - Byłem w kompletnym szoku, kiedy przyszedłem do domu i mogłem wreszcie wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć. A potem uznałem, że byłem idiotą i do tego ślepym. Zazdroszczę ci tego, jak spokojnie to przyjęłaś.

\- Szczerze? To tylko pozory. Byłam zmęczona przez to łatanie cię po nocy, potem jak Nino powiedział, że jesteś ranny, odstawiłam na bok emocje, zostawiając tylko racjonalne myślenie. A po szkole odwrotnie, wyłączyłam myślenie, oddając się emocjom, ale tylko tym dobrym. Dopiero kiedy przyszłam do domu, rzuciłam się na łóżko i krzyczałam w poduszkę, aż zdarłam sobie gardło. Resztę wieczoru przepłakałam.

\- Przykro mi.

\- To nie twoja wina.

\- Moja. Gdybym nie był taki głupi i się nie dał zranić, nie musiałabyś się o mnie martwić.

\- Słuchaj, wczorajszy dzień był ciężki dla nas obojga. Pierwszy raz zszywałam ranę, więc sam przyznasz, że to było ciężkie przeżycie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tym rannym byłeś ty. Opatrując Kota, myślałam tylko o tym, że jeśli kiedyś mogłabym go stracić, to byłby koniec mojej kariery superbohaterki. Nie byłabym w stanie działać bez niego. Opatrując ciebie… wiedziałam, że gdyby coś się stało któremuś z was, to tak naprawdę stałoby się wam obu. A bez was nie dałabym rady dłużej żyć - wpatrywała się tępo w projekty.

\- Rozumiem cię.

\- Niby jak? Marinette była dla ciebie nikim, jedynie koleżanką z klasy. To Biedronkę kochasz. A ty… jesteś całym moim światem. A Kot jest moim partnerem, najwierniejszym towarzyszem. Bez was dwóch, moje życie nie miałoby sensu.

\- Dla Adriena owszem. Ale nie dla Kota. Nie zapominaj, że on też poznał Marinette, nawet lepiej niż Adrien. Kiedy byłem sobą, nawet nie byłaś w stanie ze mną porozmawiać. Dopiero będąc Kotem zobaczyłem cię w akcji. Zobaczyłem, jaka jesteś naprawdę: piękna, odważna, urocza, pomysłowa i bezinteresowna. Zresztą przecież jesteście tą samą osobą. Nie mogę kochać Biedronki nie kochając Marinette - stopniowo przysuwał się do niej, ostatnie zdanie niemal wyszeptał jej do ucha. Położyła mu dłoń na piersi i odsunęła go stanowczo.

\- Mam dużo pracy, kotku.

\- Mari…

\- Nie. Może… może spotkajmy się po południu?

\- Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko.

Zapadła chwila milczenia, którą projektantka sama przerwała, nie przerywając szkicowania.

\- Obraziłeś się?

\- Nie.

\- Ale jesteś urażony.

\- Tak.

\- Kiciuś… - westchnęła. - Po prostu chodzi mi o to, że nie powinieneś uwodzić mnie w szkole. Dopóki jesteśmy tutaj, bądźmy zwyczajnie przyjaciółmi, zgoda? - spojrzała na niego.

\- A poza szkołą?

\- To już ustalimy potem - mrugnęła do niego. To go usatysfakcjonowało, przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu. Wyciągnął z torby zeszyt i otworzył go na ostatnim temacie.


	9. Ni-noooo!

\- Można się dosiąść? - Nino klapnął na ławkę obok przyjaciela, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Jak twoja ręka?

\- W porządku.

\- Nadal nie powiesz, co cię tak załatwiło?

\- I tak byś nie uwierzył.

\- Zaryzykuj.

\- Dobra. Podczas próby spadłem z wybiegu i zraniłem się o krzesło.

\- Akurat.

\- No mówiłem?

\- Nie no, stary, chyba nie dało się wymyślić głupszego wytłumaczenia.

\- Czyżby? To słuchaj tego: tak naprawdę jestem Czarnym Kotem i zranił mnie jakiś drań, kiedy ratowałem napadniętą kobietę w ciemnej uliczce.

Projektantka upuściła ołówek i omal nie zakrztusiła się własną śliną. Jak on mógł to tak spokojnie powiedzieć? Przecież właśnie się zdemaskował! W myślach już panikowała, zastanawiając się, co zrobi Nino. On jednak zgodnie z przewidywaniami Adriena, wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Dobra, dobra. Wierzę ci. Masz rację, to było głupsze wytłumaczenie.

\- Widzisz? Jak chcę, to potrafię wymyślić coś od czapy - Adrien wyszczerzył zęby w kocim uśmiechu, który tylko Marinette identyfikowała, bo spędziła dość czasu z jego alter ego.

\- Ta. Masz bujną wyobraźnię.

\- W końcu jego ojciec jest największym projektantem Paryża. Po kimś musi to mieć - wtrąciła się Mari, chcąc sprawić, by Nino jak najszybciej zapomniał o tym, co usłyszał. Gdyby zaczął to dogłębnie analizować, mógłby jednak domyślić się prawdy. A już gdyby powiedział Alyi… To mogło się skończyć naprawdę źle. Adrien musiał wyczuć jej zdenerwowanie, bo dyskretnie ścisnął jej dłoń. Odwzajemniła uścisk, a po chwili splotła ich palce razem. Chociaż przed chwilą powiedziała mu, żeby zachowywali się jak przyjaciele, pewniej się czuła, trzymając go za rękę.

\- Cześć królowo sensacji - Nino uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok Alyi, momentalnie wymazując z pamięci “żart” przyjaciela. - Co tym razem zwęszyłaś?

\- No właśnie nic…

\- Co się stało? - Marinette spojrzała z niepokojem na niezadowoloną przyjaciółkę.

\- Spotkałam Chloe.

\- I wszystko jasne.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że się wścieknie, jak się o was dowie?

\- J-jakich n-nas?

\- Dziewczyno, nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam, jak trzymacie się za ręce.

\- Ale Chloe jest głupsza od ciebie - wtrącił Nino. - Ja na przykład nie zauważyłem, a ode mnie też jest głupsza.

\- Ej, przystopuj. Chloe jest rozpieszczona i denerwująca, ale nie głupia. Ani tym bardziej ślepa - Adrien ścisnął mocniej dłoń Marinette. - I chyba nietrudno zgadnąć, kogo weźmie na celownik.

\- Musi się w końcu przyzwyczaić, że nie może zawsze dostawać tego, czego chce - Alya skrzyżowała ręce.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, o kim mówisz, prawda? - Nino uniósł brew. - Ona zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.

\- Bo wszyscy jej na to pozwalają. Gdyby jej ojciec nie był burmistrzem, pokazałabym jej, gdzie jej miejsce.

\- Chodźmy już, co? - Marinette wyplątała dłoń z uścisku Adriena, podniosła ołówek z ziemi i ruszyła w stronę klasy.

\- Co jej jest? - Nino patrzył za odchodzącą dziewczyną.

\- Nie wiem, ale nie podoba mi się to - odparła Alya.


	10. Jealous diva

Wrzaski Chloe było słychać z daleka. Ewidentnie znowu się na kimś wyżywała. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie współczująco. Nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty choćby zbliżać się do tej królowej dramatu, ale niestety do końca lekcji byli na nią skazani. Nagle rozległ się wrzask wściekłości, a po nim inny, krótki okrzyk bardziej zaskoczenia niż bólu, jednak bez wątpienia nie wydała go Chloe. Przyspieszyli, niepewni co zastaną po wejściu do sali. A widok był naprawdę niecodzienny. Kim mocował się z Chloe, która darła się jak opętana, kilka dziewczyn przyglądało się temu z mieszanymi uczuciami, a za ich plecami, przy ścianie, stała Marinette, zakrywając dłonią policzek. Na widok podchodzącego do niej Adriena, sama ruszyła w jego kierunku, wpadając w jego objęcia. Już nie dbała o to, że wszyscy patrzą i nie obchodziło jej, co pomyślą. Chciała tylko wtulić się w swojego kochanego Kotka i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Alya stanęła obok nich i pogłaskała przyjaciółkę po włosach.

\- Co tu się wyrabia? - nauczyciel stanął z groźną miną w drzwiach klasy. Musiał słyszeć awanturę Chloe, darła się chyba na całą szkołę. Spojrzał na córkę burmistrza, która siedziała na podłodze po tym, jak parę chwil temu upuścił ją tam Kim.

\- To wszystko jej wina! - Alix wycelowała palec w blondynkę. - Napadła na Marinette!

Kilka innych osób potwierdziło jej słowa.

\- Bourgeois, Cheng, wyjaśnicie tę sprawę u dyrektora - zadecydował nauczyciel.

\- Ale Marinette nic nie zrobiła! To Chloe dostała szału bez powodu! - Alix próbowała bronić koleżanki, ale nauczyciel nie słuchał.

\- Powiedziałem już, co macie zrobić. Reszta do ławek, zaczynamy lekcję. Agreste, a ty dokąd?

\- Przecież jej nie zostawię samej z tą wariatką - chłopak nie chciał puścić dziewczyny, mimo jej protestów. - Jaki byłby ze mnie facet, gdybym na to pozwolił?

\- Nie - Mari w końcu wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Nie zgrywaj bohatera. Poradzę sobie - cztery różowe pręgi na jej policzku, ślady po paznokciach Chloe, mówiły co innego, ale musiał jej ulec. Kiedy ostatnio tak powiedziała, nie posłuchał jej i skończyło się szyciem jego rany. Nie mógł powtórzyć tego błędu.

\- Jeśli coś ci zrobi, potraktuję ją Kotaklizmem - wymruczał cicho.

\- W to nie wątpię - uśmiechnęła się i spokojnie wyszła z sali, a za nią powlokła się Chloe, pozbawiona dumy i godności. Niezadowolona reszta klasy usiadła i rozpoczęła się lekcja. Adrien nie mógł się skupić, cały czas martwił się o swoją księżniczkę. Po nieznośnie długich kilkunastu minutach wróciła tylko Chloe z triumfalnym uśmiechem, poprawioną fryzurą i makijażem.

\- Gdzie jest Marinette? - odezwała się Alya, widząc blondynę w drzwiach.

\- Zawiesili ją na trzy dni za napaść na mnie. Dostała to, na co zasłużyła.

\- CO?!

Klasa aż podskoczyła. Zwykle spokojny i opanowany Adrien wyglądał, jakby miał rozerwać Chloe na strzępy.

\- To było wyjątkowo podłe, nawet jak na ciebie - syknęła Alya.

\- Spokój - upomniał nauczyciel. - Agreste, co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Wychodzę. Nie będę bezczynnie patrzył na taką niesprawiedliwość - jednym ruchem zgarnął wszystko do torby, którą zarzucił na ramię i wyszedł. Po chwili w jego ślady poszła Alya i Nino, a za nimi reszta klasy. Chloe została sama z nauczycielem.


	11. Justice

Marinette siedziała skulona w najciemniejszym kącie jaki znalazła i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna płakała. Nie dość, że została zaatakowana przez Chloe, to jeszcze ta podła jędza obróciła wszystko na swoją korzyść. Tikki nawet nie próbowała jej pocieszać, wiedziała, że nic nie mogą zrobić.

\- Tu jesteś, księżniczko - odezwał się znajomy głos. Podniosła wzrok, a jej serce aż podskoczyło na widok postaci w czarnym kostiumie.

\- Nie powinieneś się transformować - wykrztusiła przez łzy.

\- Tylko tak mogłem cię znaleźć, moja słodka - rozejrzał się czy nikogo nie ma i po chwili na miejscu Kota znów stał Adrien. Ukucnął obok niej i przyciągnął ją do siebie, przytulając czule. Nie odzywał się, pozwalając jej się wypłakać. Musiał ją jakoś uspokoić, w takim stanie mogła stać się celem Władcy Ciem, a nie byłoby nic gorszego niż Biedronka opętana przez akumę. Kiedy jej w końcu przeszło, pomógł jej wstać i doprowadzić się do porządku.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - wyszeptała.

\- Pójdziemy rozmówić się z dyrektorem. A jeśli będzie trzeba, Czarny Kot złoży wizytę burmistrzowi.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić.

\- Dla ciebie mogę wszystko. I zrobię to.

Jakież było ich zaskoczenie, gdy przed gabinetem zastali niemal całą swoją klasę.

\- O, Adrien, dobrze, że jesteś - Alix chwyciła chłopaka za rękę i pociągnęła go za sobą.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał zdezorientowany. - Co tu się dzieje?

\- A jak ci się wydaje? Chcemy ukarać Chloe i uratować Marinette. Alya rozmawia z dyrkiem, ale bez ciebie nie da rady. Zajmiemy się Mari - wepchnęła go do gabinetu i zamknęła drzwi.

\- Nie musieliście tego robić. Możecie mieć kłopoty - projektantka jak zawsze bardziej martwiła się o innych niż o siebie.

\- Ktoś w końcu musiał pokazać tej głupiej lali, że nie jest pępkiem świata. Tolerowaliśmy ją ile się dało, ale teraz przesadziła i to grubo.

\- Też uważam, że posunęła się za daleko - zgodziła się nieśmiało Sabrina. Była najwierniejszym cieniem Chloe, dlatego takie wyznanie padające z jej ust brzmiało zaskakująco.

Przez cały czas ludzie skupieni byli wokół Marinette, pocieszali ją jak mogli, wspierali i zapewniali, że wszystko się ułoży. Tymczasem w gabinecie trwała prawdziwa wojna. Przyjaciele urządzili dyrektorowi piekło, nawet interwencja burmistrza nie pomogła. Oboje mieli rację i doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Zresztą stała za nimi cała klasa, po prostu nie mogli przegrać. I nie przegrali. Kiedy opuszczali gabinet dyrektora, sprawiali wrażenie jakby świecili wewnętrznym blaskiem zwycięstwa. Rozpierała ich duma z faktu, że sprawiedliwości stało się zadość.

\- I co powiedział? - Nino jako pierwszy do nich dopadł.

\- To, czego chcieliśmy. Ukarał Chloe i uniewinnił Marinette - odparła Alya, co wywołało ogólną radość.

\- Nie musieliście tego robić - Mari jako jedyna nie sprawiała wrażenia szczęśliwej. - Sama bym sobie dała radę.

\- Skarbie, znam cię nie od dziś i wiem, że nie masz daru przekonywania - przyjaciółka otoczyła ją ramieniem. - A jeśli masz, to na pewno nie tak silny jak Adrien. Przeszedł dziś samego siebie, chyba coś mu się za to należy - ostatnią część powiedziała cicho.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek z was będzie miał kłopoty, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę - odparła przygnębiona.

\- Nic nam nie będzie, najważniejsze, że i tobie też - Adrien położył dłonie na ramionach dziewczyny.

\- A co jeśli… - nie zdołała dokończyć, bo chłopak pochylił się i zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Klasa odpowiedziała oklaskami i wiwatami.

\- Będzie dobrze, księżniczko - uspokoił ją. Nie odpowiedziała, po prostu ruszyła w stronę sali.


	12. Confessions

Do końca dnia była cicha i roztargniona, myślami była zupełnie gdzie indziej. Zbywała przyjaciół, kiedy próbowali dowiedzieć się co się dzieje i ciągle dotykała podrapanego przez Chloe policzka. Po lekcjach szybko pobiegła do domu, uciekając przyjaciołom i zupełnie zapominając o umówionym spotkaniu z Adrienem. Potrzebowała spokoju i odpoczynku od tego wszystkiego. W ciągu dwóch dni jej życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Nagle zyskała wymarzonego chłopaka i śmiertelnego wroga. Chloe już wcześniej jej nie lubiła, ale teraz po prostu jej nienawidziła. Nie mogła znieść tego, że Adrien wybrał taką zwyczajną dziewczynę, a nie córkę samego burmistrza. Do tego została upokorzona. Nie zamierzała puścić tego płazem, czego Marinette się obawiała. Nie tyle ze względu na samą Chloe, co na jej podatność na opętanie przez akumę. Ryzyko było wysokie, a już bez supermocy potrafiła skutecznie uprzykrzyć życie.

Biedronka westchnęła, wstając z dachu, na którym siedziała. Wybrała się na samotny patrol, żeby pomyśleć na spokojnie, ale to niczego nie ułatwiło. Przeskoczyła na inny dach, a potem na następny i kolejny. Rześkie powietrze pomogło wyrzucić z głowy myśli i zrelaksować się. W pewnym momencie nawet się uśmiechnęła. Stanęła na dachu, patrząc na oświetlony Paryż.

\- Długo bawisz się w cień? - odezwała się nagle.

\- Niedługo, moja słodka - Czarny Kot wyszedł z mroku. - Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nas wszystkich unikasz. Przez to, co zrobiliśmy?

\- To… skomplikowane.

\- Więc porozmawiajmy. Wyjaśnijmy to.

\- Czy ja jestem nieporadna? - odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Więc dlaczego uznaliście, że nie dam sobie rady?

\- Nie w tym rzecz, księżniczko - ujął jej dłonie. - Tak jak mnie maska daje wolność, tak tobie odwagę. Gdybyś tylko chciała, załatwiłabyś Chloe. Ale nie chciałaś, bo się boisz i miałaś w tym słuszność. Ja sam żałuję, że tak ostro zareagowałem.

\- Nie powinieneś był mnie całować.

\- Nie powinienem - zgodził się.

\- To właśnie ze względu na Chloe nie chciałam dawać do zrozumienia, że coś jest między nami. A teraz wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy parą.

\- A nie jesteśmy?

\- A jesteśmy?

\- Biedronko… Marinette… już w ostatnie Walentynki chciałem ci to powiedzieć - spojrzał jej w oczy. - Kocham cię, moja słodka.

\- Mnie czyli kogo? Którą mnie? - wskazała na siebie.

\- Obie. Całą ciebie.

\- Nie ma całej. Jest albo Biedronka, albo Marinette.

\- Mylisz się, księżniczko. To cały czas jesteś jedna ty. Pod tą maską i kostiumem teraz i pod pozorami nieśmiałości na codzień, kryjesz się prawdziwa ty. Musisz tylko to dostrzec. Ile razy mam ci to jeszcze powtórzyć?

\- Nie potrafię… Nie umiem tego pogodzić.

\- Oboje musimy się tego nauczyć - otoczył ją ramionami, przytulając do siebie.

\- Boję się Chloe - wyznała po chwili ciszy. - Nie jej jako jej, tylko tego, że zostanie opętana przez akumę. To byłby chyba koniec świata.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to możliwe? Chloe sama w sobie jest nie do zniesienia, co dopiero z akumą do pomocy.

\- Właśnie. Dlatego nie chciałam, żeby wiedziała, że nie ma u ciebie szans.

\- Nigdy nie miała.

\- Ale łudziła się, że ma - odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego. - Inaczej by się do ciebie nie kleiła.

\- Nawet jeśli, i tak sobie z nią poradzimy. Zawsze sobie radzimy, czemu miałoby nie być inaczej?

\- Masz rację. Będzie dobrze.

\- Zawsze mam mrrrację.

\- Nie zawsze. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, moja słodka - pochylił się i pocałował jej dłoń. 

\- Prawie zapomniałam - zanim całkiem się wyprostował, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek. - Też cię kocham, kiciusiu - uśmiechnęła się i odeszła, zostawiając go w stanie oszołomienia.


	13. DJWifi!

Kiedy pojawiła się rano w szkole, zachowywała się zwyczajnie. Zupełnie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Chociaż niezupełnie. Cała szkoła dowiedziała się o tym, jak jej przyjaciołom udało się dokopać Chloe i chyba nie było osoby, która by się z tego nie cieszyła. No, pomijając oczywiście Marinette. Przez cały czas uważnie obserwowała otoczenie w poszukiwaniu najmniejszych oznak pojawienia się akumy. Najważniejsze było nie dać się zaskoczyć, co było trudne z racji tego, że Chloe nie chodziła do szkoły. Potencjalne zagrożenie sprawiało, że była podenerwowana i spięta, a jednocześnie cały czas zastanawiała się, jakich argumentów użyli Alya i Adrien, żeby przekonać burmistrza do swojej racji. Raczej nie sądziła, żeby został w to wmieszany Czarny Kot, po pierwsze rozmowa trwała za krótko, żeby zdążył pójść do burmistrza i wrócić, a po drugie Adrien nie był na tyle lekkomyślny, żeby ryzykować ujawnienie się, albo bezpośrednio wyjawić swój sekret, transformując się przy świadkach. Potrząsnęła głową, odpędzając tę wizję. Nie powinna ani trochę w niego wątpić, w końcu był jej bratnią duszą i ufała mu bezgranicznie.

\- Kiedy zamierzałaś mi powiedzieć? - głos najlepszej przyjaciółki wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

\- O czym? - Marinette wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- O tobie i księciu z bajki.

\- Teraz ci mówię. Od wczoraj jesteśmy parą.

\- Teraz? Żartujesz sobie?

\- Alya, nie mam nastroju na twoje przesłuchania - podkuliła nogi i dotknęła policzka. Ślady paznokci zniknęły, ale wspomnienie o nich było nadal wyraźne.

\- Przejmujesz się Chloe? Niepotrzebnie, dostała na co zasłużyła.

\- Będzie się mścić.

\- Możemy jej unikać.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taka…

\- No jaka?

\- _Niefrasobliwa._ Nie przejmujesz się kompletnie niczym.

\- W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, prawda?

\- Alya, co jest z tobą nie tak?

\- Zastanawiające, co miłość robi z ludźmi...

\- Chwileczkę… Czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że ty i…

\- Mmmmhmmm. Poprosił mnie wczoraj po szkole. Chociaż technicznie to mu przerwałam zanim zdążył skończyć, ale wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi.

\- To fantastycznie, nie masz nawet pojęcia jak się cieszę - Marinette uściskała przyjaciółkę. - Czyli w zasadzie możemy razem świętować wszelkie rocznice.

\- Najpierw do jakiejś dotrwajmy i nie pozabijajmy się wzajemnie po drodze.

\- Naprawdę zabiłabyś Nino? - Mari uniosła brew.

\- No, Nino może nie. Ale Adriena na pewno, gdyby cię skrzywdził - Alya wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mam rozumieć, że oczekujesz tego samego ode mnie?

\- Byłoby miło.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? Jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie.

\- Ty też. I żaden chłopak tego nie zmieni.

\- Ostrożnie z takimi wyznaniami, dziewczęta, bo poczuję się zazdrosny - Nino pojawił się tuż za nimi, niemal przyprawiając Marinette o zawał.

\- Ja się nie interesuję o czym rozmawiasz z Adrienem - Alya zrobiła bardzo sugestywną minę i cmoknęła chłopaka w policzek na powitanie.

\- Alya! - fuknęli jednocześnie Mari i Nino.

\- Właśnie, gdzie on jest? - wydawała się w ogóle nie słyszeć ich oburzenia.

\- Ma sesję, przyjdzie po południu - odpowiedziała jej przyjaciółka.

\- No tak, ty przecież wiesz o nim wszystko.

\- O rany - Marinette wyciągnęła telefon, pokazując na wyświetlaczu wiadomość od chłopaka.

\- Chyba jeszcze długo mi zajmie przyzwyczajenie się do tego.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i byli zmuszeni udać się na lekcje.


	14. Get rekt, kitty

Tymczasem Adrien już od rana miał kłopoty. Do późna w nocy nie mógł zasnąć, wciąż myślał o tym, że jego marzenie w końcu się spełniło. Marinette - Biedronka - go kocha. W ogóle ktokolwiek go kocha. Jego miłość w końcu jest odwzajemniana. Po raz pierwszy od czasu zniknięcia matki, czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Rano przespał budzik, ze snu wyrwało go dopiero pukanie i głos Natalie. W pośpiechu pognał do łazienki, gdzie zdjął bandaż i obejrzał się w lustrze. Rana była zasklepiona na tyle, że można było zrobić prostszy opatrunek, który nie będzie widoczny. Odszukał w apteczce plaster i z niewielką pomocą Plagga ukrył pod nim szwy. Za kilka dni Marinette będzie musiała je zdjąć, ale o tym wolał na razie nie myśleć.

Zamiast tego skupił się na teraźniejszości i czekającej go sesji zdjęciowej. Wrócił do pokoju, gdzie wskoczył w ciuchy i po błyskawicznym śniadaniu już był w drodze. Napisał wiadomość do Marinette, żeby nie martwiła się, kiedy nie zastanie go rano w szkole. Jak zwykle dał znać również Nino, choć był niemal pewien, że dziewczyna mu powie. Nie chciał jednak, żeby kumpel poczuł się mniej ważny. Uśmiechnął się, gdy przyszły odpowiedzi, po czym wyciszył telefon i wrzucił go do torby, omal nie trafiając Plagga.

Kiedy zobaczył stroje, w których miał pozować, zaschło mu w gardle. I nie chodziło o to, że były złe, wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądały całkiem nieźle. Tylko były białe. Gdyby nagle jego rana się otworzyła, nawet najdrobniejszy ślad krwi byłby bardzo widoczny. Zaklął cicho i zaczął się przebierać, błagając los, żeby okazał mu łaskę i obdarzył go szczęściem. Pogratulował sobie przezorności i zrezygnowania z bandaży, to by dopiero była katastrofa.

Sesja przebiegała gładko, nie licząc kilkukrotnych upomnień od fotografa, kiedy zdarzyło mu się za bardzo odpłynąć. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, był zakochany i do tego z wzajemnością, udało mu się zdobyć serce najwspanialszej dziewczyny na świecie. Co mogło pójść nie tak? To proste: wszystko. Jak wiadomo, czarne koty nie słyną ze szczęścia, w przeważającej części kultur traktuje się je jako zły omen, w przeciwieństwie do biedronek, uważanych za pomyślny znak. Zachciało mu się być czarnym kotem, to miał za swoje.

\- Adrien, co to jest? - głos Natalie sprowadził go na ziemię. Miał nadzieję, że przebierze się dostatecznie szybko, zanim ktoś zauważy. Niestety.

\- To czyli co? - błyskawicznie założył czarną koszulkę, ukrywając szeroki plaster.

\- To na twoim ramieniu. Opatrunek.

\- Aaaa to… Nic takiego, zwykłe zadrapanie.

\- Zadrapanie? Ten plaster jest ogromny.

\- To nic, naprawdę. Przewróciłem się na schodach - skłamał gładko, błagając w myślach, żeby uwierzyła. - Nie musisz mówić ojcu, nic mi nie będzie - dodał.

\- Myślę, że jednak powinnam go powiadomić.

\- Po co? I tak go to nie obchodzi - palnął.

\- To wcale nie tak…

\- Nie tak? A jak? Przecież wiem, że nigdy nie ma dla mnie czasu i nigdy nie obchodzi go co robię, dopóki nie robię nic co mu się nie podoba - zarzucił torbę na ramię. - Chcę wracać do szkoły.

\- Adrien…

\- Chcę wracać do szkoły - powtórzył z naciskiem i wyszedł. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty kontynuować tej rozmowy, nie obchodziło go już nawet, czy ojciec dowie się o ranie, czy nie. Wsiadł do samochodu i kazał jechać, nie czekając na Natalie. Nie liczyło się dla niego już nic, chciał tylko wrócić do Marinette.


	15. A balm for a heart

Wypatrzył ją przy szafkach. Akurat była przerwa, więc w zasadzie mogli robić co chcieli. A sprytny kiciuś nie zamierzał przepuścić takiej okazji. Podkradł się do dziewczyny i zakrył jej oczy, gdy tylko zamknęła szafkę.

\- Alya? To ty? - spytała zaskoczona.

\- Pudło - odezwała się jej przyjaciółka, tłumiąc śmiech.

\- W takim razie Nino - spróbowała znowu.

\- Nie. Szukaj dalej - padła odpowiedź.

\- Nikt inny się tak nie zachowuje - zirytowała się Marinette.

\- Rozczarowujesz mnie, księżniczko - odezwał się w końcu Adrien.

\- Już wróciłeś? - zaskoczona odsunęła jego dłonie i odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Poszło szybciej niż sądziłem - uśmiechnął się.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic się nie stało, co się miało stać?

\- Znam cię na wylot, kotku. Widzę, kiedy coś cię dręczy - nadal trzymała jego dłonie.

\- Tak jakby… pokłóciłem się z Natalie - wyznał.

\- Tak jakby?

\- Zobaczyła opatrunek, kiedy się przebierałem - westchnął. - Na szczęście nie bandaż, ale żeby zakryć szwy, musiałem przykleić dość duży plaster. No i ona powiedziała, że powie ojcu, a ja na to, że po co, przecież i tak go nie obchodzę. Mam nadzieję, że nie czeka mnie awantura, jak wrócę do domu. Nawet nie zaczekałem na nią, chciałem tylko wracać do ciebie, moja słodka.

Bez słowa zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przytuliła. Z początku był zaskoczony, od czasu zniknięcia matki nie miał za wielu okazji, żeby się do kogoś przytulić. W końcu odwzajemnił uścisk i ukrył twarz w jej szyi. Jej bliskość uspokajała go bardziej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

\- Wiesz, że gdybyś postanowił uciec z domu, moi rodzice chętnie cię adoptują? - uśmiechnęła się. - Zawsze możesz przychodzić, o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

\- Poważnie mówisz?

\- Jak najbardziej. Moi rodzice naprawdę cię lubią i sto razy bardziej woleliby, żebyś był u nas, niż włóczył się bez celu po mieście.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. Chodźmy już do klasy, co?

\- Słodko razem wyglądają, prawda? - Alya lekko szturchnęła Nino.

\- No nie? Po prostu miód na moje serce - odparł.

\- Czy ja usłyszałam sarkazm?

\- Nie, po prostu jesteś przewrażliwiona.

\- Nino!

\- No co? Ja naprawdę dobrze im życzę - położył jedną dłoń na sercu, a drugą uniósł w geście przysięgi. - I nie patrz tak na mnie, bo się ciebie boję.

\- Masz powody - rzuciła Marinette. - Alya potrafi być przerażająca.

\- Hej! - oburzyła się wspomniana.

\- Prawda w oczy kole?

\- On chyba ma na ciebie zły wpływ - posłała Adrienowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Już się zamyka - model zakrył swojej dziewczynie usta dłonią i wyciągnął ją z szatni.

\- Ja też już się zamykam - Nino pobiegł za nimi, nie chcąc zostawać sam na sam z morderczą reporterką.


	16. Not so clever

Atmosfera w klasie była wyraźnie inna, wszyscy niemal z ulgą odczuwali brak Chloe. Wreszcie mogli w spokoju siedzieć i rozmawiać, bez obawy, że królowa dramatu wyprowadzi ich z równowagi.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy jest jakoś ciszej? - Alya uśmiechnęła się znad telefonu.

\- No wiesz, nie ma Chloe. Ona odpowiada za większość rabanu w tej szkole - odparł Nino.

\- Wiecie, że na 12 osób z naszej klasy, które były we władaniu akumy, aż 9 było z winy Chloe? Coś w tym musi być. Szkoda, że to za mała sensacja, żeby wrzucić ją na bloga.

\- Nawet gdyby to była większa sensacja, nie powinnaś tego robić - mruknęła Marinette znad swoich projektów.

\- Niby dlaczego? Skoro ona może wykorzystywać ojca do załatwiania swoich spraw, to ja mogę Biedrobloga - oburzyła się reporterka.

\- Naprawdę chcesz być taka jak ona? - przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią, unosząc brew.

\- No dobra, wygrałaś. Masz rację, nie powinnam się zniżać do jej poziomu - przyznała.

\- Wiem, że mam - wróciła do szkicowania, ale opornie jej szło. - Musisz się na mnie patrzeć? - posłała zirytowane spojrzenie Adrienowi, który wpatrywał się w nią jak zaczarowany.

\- Nie moja wina, że jesteś najpiękniejszym widokiem w moim polu widzenia - odparł z tym swoim kocim uśmiechem.

\- Widok z okna też jest całkiem ładny.

\- Nie tak jak ty, księżniczko.

\- Słowo daję, jeśli zaczniesz mruczeć, nie ręczę za siebie - syknęła.

\- Coś ty taka podminowana?

\- Bo mnie rozpraszasz, ko… - ugryzła się w język, zanim powiedziała “Kocie”. - ...chanie - wybrnęła.

\- A co ty takiego robisz? - Alya zajrzała jej przez ramię.

\- Prezent dla ciebie.

\- Aaaa… ten, na który nie mam pomysłu… Mówiłam ci, zaskocz mnie. Nie obraziłabym się za coś inspirowane naszymi bohaterami - podpowiedziała, puszczając przyjaciółce oczko.

\- Ta, jasne - mruknęła Mari. Chwilę później jej umysł zaskoczył i doznała olśnienia, gdy wpadła na wręcz genialny pomysł. - No jasne! - zawołała uradowana i przystąpiła do szkicowania, wysuwając koniuszek języka.

\- Już możesz na nią patrzeć do woli - reporterka zwróciła się do Adriena. - Teraz nic jej nie rozproszy.

\- Jesteś absolutnie pewna? - spytał z powątpiewaniem. - Przecież ona ma podzielną uwagę - doskonale to wiedział, w końcu podczas walki niejednokrotnie musiała się na czymś skupić, a jednocześnie być świadomą, co się dzieje dookoła.

\- Nie, kiedy jest w szale twórczym. Wierz mi, znam ją znacznie lepiej.

 _Chciałabyś_ pomyślał, z trudem powstrzymując triumfalny uśmieszek. _Nikt nie zna mojej słodkiej Biedroneczki tak dobrze, jak ja._

\- Serio? I nie zauważyłaby niczego? - zainteresował się Nino. - Nawet gdyby pojawili się tu Biedronka i Czarny Kot?

Adrien ledwie opanował chichot.

\- Nawet gdyby szkoła się waliła. Ona nawet nie słyszy, o czym rozmawiamy - Alya skrzyżowała ręce, z pewną siebie miną.

\- Przykro mi, że cię rozczaruję - odezwała się Marinette.

Tym razem Adrien już nie zdołał się nie roześmiać.


	17. Secret spotted mission

Lekcje szybko dobiegły końca i zadowoleni uczniowie rozchodzili się do domów.

\- Mam dzisiaj wolne popołudnie, może byśmy gdzieś poszli? - zaproponował Adrien, gdy wychodzili z klasy.

\- Chętnie, ale chyba nie dam rady. Mam coś ważnego do załatwienia. Supertajną, kropkowaną misję - odparła Mari.

\- A jesteś pewna, że nie będziesz potrzebować wsparcia pewnego czarującego kocura? - wymruczał jej do ucha.

\- Nie, nie tym razem - zaśmiała się, odsuwając go. - Ale pomoc pewnego uroczego modela mogłaby mi się przydać.

Jego mina była bezcenna. Wpatrywał się w swoją ukochaną i próbował zrozumieć, co właściwie powiedziała. Zamierza załatwić coś jako Biedronka z nim jako Adrienem? To brzmiało zdecydowanie bardziej szaleńczo, niż współpraca Marinette z Kotem, która rzeczywiście wychodziła im całkiem znośnie. Był pewien, że nie zdoła się skupić na czymkolwiek tam planowała.

\- Co ty kombinujesz, moja słodka?

\- Wyjaśnię ci na miejscu. Chodź - pociągnęła go za rękę.

Poszedł z ochotą, bardzo go zaintrygowała. W końcu koty to z natury niezwykle ciekawskie stworzenia.

\- Hotel Grand Paris? - spojrzał na dziewczynę, kompletnie ogłupiały. - Co masz zamiar tutaj robić?

\- Zobaczysz. Pilnuj, czy nikt nie idzie - schowała się za jakimś krzakiem. - Tikki, kropkuj!

\- Musisz robić z tego taką tajemnicę?

\- No raczej. Nikt nie może znać mojej tożsamości.

\- Nie o tym mówię. Ten twój plan, musi być taki sekretny?

Wyminęła go bez słowa i weszła do hotelu. Zrezygnowany poszedł za nią. Wsiedli do windy i pojechali prawie na ostatnie piętro. Niestety, nie wszystko potoczyło się po myśli Biedronki. Przed drzwiami pokoju, do którego się kierowała, stał sam burmistrz, który wyglądał na zdesperowanego.

\- Otwórz, moja mała pszczółko! - jęknął żałośnie.

\- Idź sobie! - odpowiedział mu głos zza drzwi.

\- Chloe? - Adrien spojrzał na Biedronkę i odciągnął ją poza zasięg oczu i uszu burmistrza. - To jest ta twoja “supertajna, kropkowana misja”? - nakreślił w powietrzu cudzysłów.

\- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, wiesz o tym. Nie musiałeś ze mną iść - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie o to chodzi.

\- To o co?

\- Uważałem Chloe za moją przyjaciółkę, tymczasem ona skrzywdziła moją dziewczynę. Jak mam tak po prostu z nią rozmawiać po tym, co zrobiła mojej Marinette?

\- Jesteś słodki, kiedy się wściekasz - zachichotała, próbując nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo podobało jej się, kiedy mówił, że jest jego. Prychnął na nią jak rozzłoszczony kot. - Posłuchaj, ja tylko chcę się upewnić, że nie będziemy mieli nowej akumy do pokonania. Wciąż nie wiemy, czy podwójne opętania są niemożliwe, dlatego lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Idziesz ze mną, czy zostajesz?

\- Kocham cię, ale mam ochoty tego robić.

\- Nie robisz tego dla mnie, tylko dla swojego związku.

\- Chyba naszego.

\- Póki co, nie jesteś moim chłopakiem - wskazała na kostium Biedronki.

\- Och. Zapomniałem.

\- Lepiej o tym pamiętaj, bo inaczej Czarny Kot będzie bardzo zazdrosny - puściła mu oczko i ruszyła w stronę pokoju Chloe.


	18. Surprise, motherf... nope

\- Biedronka! - gdy tylko burmistrz ją zobaczył, jakby odzyskał nadzieję. - Może ty coś z nią zrobisz, od dwóch dni nie chce wyjść z pokoju. Córeczko, masz gościa! Bardzo wyjątkowego! - zawołał do drzwi.

\- Powiedziałam, że nie chcę widzieć żadnych gości! - wrzasnęła Chloe z pokoju.

\- Sama widzisz. Już nie wiem co począć.

\- Zobaczę co się da zrobić - obiecała bohaterka i zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Może wystarczy poszukać innej drogi?

\- Przez wentylację, jak w filmach? - zażartował Adrien. - Nie jesteś kotem, nie wciśniesz się.

\- Biedronki są mniejsze od kotów i dostaną się wszędzie - odgryzła się. - Myślę, że okno powinno wystarczyć.

\- A ja? Zostawisz mnie tu?

\- Spokojnie. Jak tylko wejdę do środka, otworzę drzwi, albo przekonam Chloe, żeby to zrobiła - sięgnęła po jo-jo. - Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie drzwi.

\- Wreszcie będę mógł powiedzieć “Hello from the other side” - i oczywiście koci uśmiech do kompletu. Biedronka jęknęła załamana i czym prędzej się ulotniła, zanim usłyszała więcej żartów.

Wyszła na dach i odszukała balkon Chloe. Byli na nim z Kotem wiele razy, więc było to dziecinnie proste. Zeskoczyła na niego przy pomocy jo-jo i podeszła do drzwi balkonowych, ale wbrew jej nadziei były zamknięte. Skierowała się zatem do zwykłego okna, które na szczęście było otwarte. Weszła do pokoju i rozejrzała się. Kiedy jej wzrok padł na łóżko, wiedziała, gdzie iść.

\- Witaj, Chloe - odezwała się z uśmiechem. Nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogłaby być wredna. Widok przed nią był po prostu zbyt smutny.

\- Hę? AAAA Biedronka! Jak ty się tu- Nie patrz, wyglądam okropnie! - wrzasnęła spanikowana i zakryła się poduszką.

\- Daj spokój, widziałam gorsze rzeczy. Wyglądasz zupełnie normalnie. I całkiem ładnie.

\- N-naprawdę? - blondynka z wahaniem wyjrzała spod poduszki. Nie miała makijażu, a jej włosy były rozczochrane i rozpuszczone. Wyglądała bardzo naturalnie, praktycznie jak nigdy.

\- Naprawdę. Nie potrzebujesz “tapety” i idealnej fryzury, żeby wyglądać pięknie.

\- Tak, jasne, liczy się naturalność i wnętrze - usiadła i oparła brodę na kolanach. - Po co przyszłaś?

\- Powiedzieć ci, że twój tata i przyjaciele martwią się o ciebie. I… przeprosić.

\- Przeprosić?

\- Tak, bo wiesz… Za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykałyśmy, nie zachowywałam się zbyt miło. Wszystko przez to, że moje… drugie ja nie przepada za tobą, delikatnie mówiąc. Nie pomyślałam o tym, że może po prostu potrzebujesz prawdziwego przyjaciela, który zawsze cię wysłucha i zrozumie.

\- Ty… chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić? - Chloe wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Myślałam o Sabrinie, ale czemu nie? Od razu poćwiczymy ważną rzecz: przyjaciel nie zawsze może być na twoje zawołanie.

\- Jak to?

\- Posłuchaj, wiem, że przywykłaś do tego, żeby wszystko było tak, jak chcesz, ale trzeba to zmienić. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że wszyscy dookoła będą spełniać twoje żądania. Jednak - uniosła palec, nie dając sobie przerwać - mogą spełniać twoje prośby. Musisz nauczyć się używać takich słów jak “proszę”, “dziękuję”, a zwłaszcza “przepraszam”. I okazywać ludziom szacunek. Wtedy zdobędziesz wiernych przyjaciół, którzy cię nie zostawią.


	19. Kitty is not amused

\- Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół - mruknęła.

\- Oj, potrzebujesz, i to bardzo. Jesteś taka, bo się boisz zostać sama. Atakujesz, żeby nie dać się zranić - po chwili ciszy wiedziała, że ma rację. - Mogę otworzyć drzwi? Czekają za nimi bardzo ważne osoby, którym na tobie zależy, pomimo twojego nieznośnego zachowania.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem zła?

\- Nikt nie jest zły, Chloe. Ty po prostu boisz się porażek.

\- Masz rację… - westchnęła. - Ostatnio poniosłam wielką porażkę. Jedna taka dziewczyna, Marinette, odebrała mi chłopaka. Znaczy on nie był moim chłopakiem, przynajmniej tak oficjalnie, ale chciałam, żeby nim był. A ona mi go ukradła. I pewnie namówiła, żeby się ze mną więcej nie przyjaźnił.

\- Tę sprawę też wyjaśnimy. Zaraz wrócę - Biedronka wyszła z sypialni i otworzyła drzwi apartamentu i gestem nakazała wejście burmistrzowi, Adrienowi i Sabrinie, którą chłopak ściągnął. - Chloe, możesz tu przyjść? - zawołała. - Proszę!

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, dziewczyna się pojawiła.

\- Chloe! - pisnęła Sabrina. - Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłam!

\- Wszyscy się martwili - uściślił burmistrz.

\- Adrien? Co ty tu robisz? - zignorowała ojca i przyjaciółkę.

\- Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, żebyś przez głupią zazdrość nie niszczyła naszej przyjaźni - odparł.

\- Ja? To ta “twoja dziewczyna” - nakreśliła w powietrzu cudzysłów - zawsze wszystko psuje.

Model poczuł falę złości, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Biedronkę, żeby się uspokoił.

\- Posłuchaj… nie możesz obwiniać Marinette o to, że jesteśmy razem. To była nasza wspólna decyzja.

\- Co za różnica.

\- Wiesz, myślałem, że się ucieszysz. Tak jak Nino i Alya. Tak robią przyjaciele: cieszą się swoim szczęściem - Adrien poczuł się naprawdę urażony. - Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że moja przyjaciółka stanie się moim wrogiem. Chodź, Biedrona - mruknął i skierował się do drzwi.

\- Ach tak? Też spodziewałam się po tobie więcej, wiesz?! - wrzasnęła Chloe. - No co? - zdziwiła się, widząc wzrok superbohaterki.

\- Zraniłaś go. Marinette wiele dla niego znaczy i jest szczęśliwy, że mogą być razem. Gdybyś naprawdę go kochała, cieszyłabyś się jego szczęściem.

\- Jak mam się cieszyć, kiedy jest szczęśliwy beze mnie?

\- Na tym właśnie polega miłość - odparła Biedronka i dogoniła chłopaka. - Przykro mi, że nie wszystko poszło tak jak powinno - odezwała się, gdy wsiedli do windy.

\- Daj spokój. To w końcu Chloe, można się było spodziewać, że tak łatwo się nie zmieni.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że coś jednak do niej dotrze. Teraz już mam wolne, skoczymy coś zjeść? Możemy pójść do mnie i na przykład zająć się lekcjami.

\- Jakoś nie mam nastroju.

\- Okej, zawiodłeś się na Chloe, ale nie możesz się zachowywać, jakby to był koniec świata. Zresztą znając ją, do jutra jej przejdzie i może nawet cię przeprosi.

\- Myślisz?

\- Trzeba zaufać mojemu szczęściu.


	20. Lesson learnt

Adrien do końca dnia był przybity. Zapewnił swoją dziewczynę, że poradzi sobie z pracą domową i szybko się pożegnał. Miał pewność, że jeśli zajmie czymś umysł, nastrój mu się poprawi. W praktyce niestety ciężko mu było się zmusić, do skupienia się na nauce. Cały czas myślał tylko o tym, jak bardzo zawiodła go Chloe i uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy Plagg zagroził, że osobiście sprowadzi tu akumę. Na patrolu jednak znowu był marudny, Biedronka musiała odesłać go do domu, bo cały czas był zamyślony i bała się, że w końcu spadnie z dachu. Niechętnie podporządkował się jej poleceniu.

Ranek wcale nie przyniósł ulgi. Odkąd wstał, nie odezwał się ani słowem, także po przyjeździe do szkoły. Jedynie Mari wiedziała, co się z nim dzieje i bynajmniej nie była zachwycona. Stanęła przed jego ławką i spojrzała na niego poważnie.

\- Adrien, musisz przestać. Nie możesz się nad sobą użalać, rozumiesz? Musisz po prostu zaakceptować fakt, że ona nie chce nic zmieniać - wiedziała, że jej słucha, chociaż nie reagował, za dobrze go znała. - Musisz się z tego otrząsnąć - uniosła jego głowę, chwytając podbródek i zmusiła go tym samym, żeby patrzył jej w oczy. - Wiem, że potrafisz. Jesteś w końcu bohaterem - uśmiechnęła się z czułością. Niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Już miała go pocałować, kiedy usłyszeli znajomy głos.

\- Chloe? - chłopak aż wstał, zaskoczony. Jego ukochana miała rację, może jednak wszystko się ułoży. Po chwili do klasy wmaszerowała blond diva.

\- Tak, wiem, stęskniliście się za mną, ale miałam… ważne sprawy - zachowywała się, jakby w ogóle nic się nie wydarzyło. Niestety, to mogło znaczyć, że kompletnie nie dotarło do niej to, o czym rozmawiała z Biedronką.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się stęskniliśmy - przytaknęła gorliwie Sabrina, a jakoś nikt nie zdecydował się zaprzeczyć.

\- Nadal nie mogę pojąć, jak to możliwe, że wy dwoje jesteście razem - wskazała palcem na Adriena i Marinette. - Ale chyba niewiele mogę w tej kwestii zrobić. Pamiętaj jednak, że gdybyś kiedyś zmienił zda-

Nie dokończyła, bo chłopak tak po prostu podszedł i ją przytulił. Zwyczajnie i czule, jak prawdziwy przyjaciel.

\- Dzięki, Chlo - powiedział, głęboko wzruszony. - Będę o tym pamiętał - uśmiechnął się.

\- No ja myślę.

Gdy tylko się odsunął, porwał w objęcia projektantkę i kilka razy obrócił się z nią wokół własnej osi.

\- Mam najgenialniejszą dziewczynę pod słońcem - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Mari zachichotała i objęła go za szyję.

\- Mówiłam ci, że będzie dobrze. Wystarczyło zaufać szczęściu i mieć dobry plan. Jak zwykle z resztą - mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Tikki ma ode mnie dodatkowy, wielki talerz ciastek. Zasłużyła - powiedział cicho.

\- Nie rozpieszczaj jej bardziej niż to konieczne.

\- Ciebie nie mogę, Plagga nie mogę, Tikki nie mogę, to kogo mogę? Może jeszcze dzieci mi zabronisz?

\- Przyhamuj, kotku. Do dzieci jeszcze długa droga. Ale fakt, nie dam ci ich rozpieszczać.

\- Ja mam przyhamować? To ty wybrałaś już imiona.

\- K-kto ci powiedział? - dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i spięła.

\- Może raz czy dwa Alya coś wspomniała…

\- Zabiję ją. Mogłam pozwolić temu Faraonowi złożyć ją w ofierze.

\- Chciała dobrze. Zresztą nie sądziłem, że mówiła to na poważnie. Blefowałem.

Zanim Marinette zdążyła się wściec i go udusić, zadzwonił dzwonek, ratując mu życie.


	21. V-day's love chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirowane [ tym ](http://baraschino.tumblr.com/post/139341398199/share-the-love-happy-valentines-day-its-almost) cudem.  
> Tak, shipuję Julekę z Rose i Alix z Kimem. Są uroczy af ^^

I nadeszły Walentynki. Cała szkoła była na nie gotowa już od wielu dni, wszędzie porozwieszane były serduszka i słodkie kartki, a uczniowie planowali w jaki sposób je spędzą. Nastroje były nawet znacznie bardziej romantyczne niż zeszłoroczne, ze względu na istnienie aż czterech klasowych par. Mimo iż nie okazywały sobie uczuć zbyt intensywnie, sama ich obecność sprawiała, że atmosfera była bardziej walentynkowa. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na trzymających się za ręce Ivana i Mylene, chichoczące Rose z Juleką, Alyę dyskutującą z Nino, czy Marinette bawiącą się włosami Adriena, żeby poczuć wiszącą w powietrzu miłość.

\- Mam pomysł! - zawołała Rose w przerwie między lekcjami. - Zróbmy łańcuszek miłości i przyjaźni!

\- Lepszego pomysłu nie masz? - mruknęła Chloe, ale bez większej złośliwości.

\- To doskonały pomysł - Juleka pocieszyła dziewczynę i pocałowała ją w policzek. - Ja zaczynam - uśmiechnęła się.

Ucieszona Rose uściskała Nathanaela i również dała mu całusa w policzek.

\- Śmiało, Nath - zachęciła go. - Przekaż “iskierkę” dalej.

Twarz artysty zrobiła się prawie tak czerwona, jak jego włosy. 

\- Dlaczego ja? - spytał cicho, ale niewiele myśląc, przytulił stojącą niedaleko Alix. Ta zaś miała szatański plan. Klepnęła w ramię Kima, a gdy ten odwrócił się, nie podejrzewając niczego, chwyciła go za koszulkę, pociągnęła w dół i wycisnęła na jego ustach pocałunek, po czym uciekła w podskokach.

\- Alix Kubdel! - wrzasnął za nią. - Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! I tak wygrałem wyzwanie, słyszysz? Wisisz mi czekoladę! - kiedy skończył się drzeć, uściskał Maxa, trochę nawet za mocno. Ten z kolei podał Sabrinie upuszczony zeszyt i uśmiechnął się. Ona zaś przekazała “iskierkę”, całując dłoń Chloe.

\- No dalej, nie mamy całego dnia - popędził ją Ivan.

\- A masz i sio - diva posłała mu całusa w powietrzu. Z radością przekazał go Mylene, która następnie przytuliła Alyę.

\- Zdaje się, że nasza kolej - reporterka mrugnęła do swojego chłopaka, całując go mocno. Nino aż się zaczerwienił.

\- Powala cię jej entuzjazm? - zaśmiała się Marinette, gdy przyjaciel ją przytulił, cmokając w czubek głowy.

\- Cicho bądź - mruknął tylko. Projektantka zachichotała, odsuwając się i zarzucając Adrienowi ręce na szyję.

\- Najlepszego z okazji Walentynek, kotku - powiedziała, obdarzając go pełnym czułości pocałunkiem.

\- I koniec łańcuszka! - ucieszyła się Rose.

\- Nie taki koniec. Ja też muszę komuś przekazać swoją “iskierkę” - szepnął model do ucha swojej ukochanej. - Ale może załatwimy to później, co?

Za oknami rozległy się krzyki i hałasy.

\- Albo i wcześniej… - westchnęła Mari.

\- Załatwmy to szybko. Jedna mała akuma nie będzie nam psuć Walentynek.

\- Jestem za.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogłoszenia parafialne: jeśli pojawiają się jakieś nieścisłości, to moja wina, moja wina, moja bardzo wielka wina, ale wynika to z faktu, że w miarę pisania oglądałam kolejne odcinki, które wyjaśniały niektóre rzeczy. Pierwotnie Ladynoir mieli walczyć z zaakumowaną Chloe, ale musiałam zmienić pomysł po "Antibug". Tak samo dopiero niedawno dowiedziałam się, że dopóki nie użyją swoich mocy, ich transformacja może trwać aż ją dezaktywują, czego zaprzeczenie napisałam na początku, ale teraz będę się trzymać tej zasady. Stąd momentami brak logiki i spójności między różnymi rozdziałami.


	22. The bond

Minęło kilka spokojnych dni, potem kolejne, aż upłynęło kilka tygodni. Władca Ciem miał chyba słabszy okres, bo Walentynki były pierwszym od długiego czasu atakiem, a teraz znowu panowała cisza. Nie żeby narzekali, ale zdecydowali się nawet odpuścić patrole. Wraz z upływem czasu Marinette stawała się bardziej zorganizowana, przestała się spóźniać i bardziej się wysypiała. Uczyła się od swojego chłopaka, jak pogodzić wiele obowiązków. Doszło nawet do tego, że sama zaczęła go pilnować, bo Adrien coraz częściej ujawniał swojego “Kota” i powoli przestawał się przejmować czymkolwiek. Pozwalał sobie na więcej luzu i spontaniczności, więc naturalnie Mari musiała włączać tryb “Biedronka” i doprowadzać go do porządku.

Długotrwałe partnerstwo było dla ich związku zbawieniem. Mieli wypracowany system sprawdzający się zarówno w walce, jak i w życiu. Adrien nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby to Marinette rządziła, jak zresztą zwykle. Bez problemu wykonywał jej zarządzenia, ale nie był ślepo posłuszny. Wszelkie obiekcje zgłaszał natychmiastowo i nie wahał się ostro reagować, kiedy dawała się ponieść emocjom. Dyskutowali o problemach, szukając kompromisów i choć zdarzały się spięcia, szybko się godzili. Byli świadomi tego, że muszą działać razem, nie przeciw sobie. Kiedy widzieli kłócącą się parę, patrzyli ze współczuciem i uśmiechali się do siebie. Mieli dopiero kilkanaście lat, a już w kilka tygodni zbudowali trwalszy związek niż niejedni dorośli przez kilka lat, a nawet i całe życie. Ratowanie świata wymaga idealnego porozumienia i działania razem, nie ma czasu ani miejsca na kłótnie i błędy. A skoro ufali sobie na tyle, że bez wahania powierzali sobie wzajemnie życie, mogli sobie ufać w każdej innej sprawie i to właśnie czyniło ich relację tak stabilną.

Któregoś popołudnia siedzieli w piekarni rodziców Mari. Często tam bywali, Adrien uwielbiał ten radosny nastrój i rodzinną atmosferę. Tutaj całkowicie mógł wyluzować, bez krępacji żartował z Tomem, pomagał Sabine, czy otwarcie flirtował ze swoją dziewczyną. Czasem nawet dla zabawy zwracał się do jej rodziców “teściowie”. A oni traktowali go jak własnego syna, cieszyli się, że ich córka jest szczęśliwa i wiedzieli, że to jest najlepszy chłopak, jakiego mogła mieć, w pełni zasługujący na ich ukochaną dziewczynkę.

\- Zbieramy się, zaraz masz lekcję szermierki - dziewczyna szturchnęła lekko swojego partnera.

\- Już? - spojrzał na nią z miną smutnego kociaka.

\- Już. Nie rób tych słodkich oczek, to na mnie nie działa - pocałowała go krótko. Z czasem obecność rodziców przestała jej przeszkadzać i nie wahała się okazywać czułości. - No chodź - lekko zmierzwiła mu włosy z tyłu głowy.

\- Marinette ma rację - zgodził się Tom. - Nie powinniście zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków.

\- Wiesz jaki jest twój ojciec. Gdyby zobaczył, że zawalasz, to byłby koniec.

\- Dlaczego stale mi o tym przypominasz? - Adrien spojrzał na swoją wybrankę, unosząc brew.

\- Dlatego, że to jedyna przeszkoda na drodze do naszego szczęścia. No już, wstawaj - stuknęła go lekko w nos opuszkiem palca. Gwałtownie cofnął głowę, zupełnie jak kot, ale w końcu wstał. Niechętnie pożegnał się z jej rodzicami, po czym poszli.

\- Może byśmy gdzieś wyskoczyli? - spytał blondyn po skończonych zajęciach.

\- No nie wiem…

\- Mari, od dawna mamy spokój. Możemy sobie pozwolić na trochę więcej luzu. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię porwał.

\- Skoro nalegasz, to może rzeczywiście możemy gdzieś pójść.

\- Świetnie. Skoczę tylko do domu zostawić rzeczy.

\- I może wziąć prysznic.

\- A ty będziesz czekać za drzwiami w stroju Biedronki?

\- Chciałbyś.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak.

\- _Adrien!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na równonoc wiosenną :3


	23. Just being cuties

\- To zajmie tylko chwilę - obiecał Adrien, gdy przekroczyli próg domu.

\- Spokojnie, nie spiesz się. Poczekam cierpliwie - zaśmiała się Mari.

\- Jesteś kochana.

\- Wiem. Leć, ja zaczekam.

\- Tutaj? A nie wolisz na górze?

\- Wszystko jedno.

\- No to chodź - pocałował ją przelotnie i pociągnął.

\- Jak pójdziecie na górę, możecie już nie wrócić - odezwał się Plagg, wychylając łepek spod koszuli Adriena.

\- No wiesz ty co? - skarciła go Tikki, wyglądając z torebki Marinette.

\- Jak możesz sugerować coś takiego? - oburzył się chłopak.

\- Ma trochę racji - zgodziła się projektantka. - Jesteś za dużym pieszczochem, żeby zmarnować idealną okazję do poprzytulania się.

\- Nie zgadzaj się z nim, i tak ma za duże ego - upomniała ją czerwona kwami.

\- Właśnie - przytaknął blondyn.

\- Jak to jest, że nie skończyliśmy jako duet? - koci stworek spojrzał na dziewczynę.

\- Też się czasem zastanawiam. Może chodziło o nieskończony dostęp do ciastek? - Mari wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jesteście beznadziejni, wiecie? Gdybyście byli w parze, w życiu nic byście nie zrobili. To ja i Adrien motywujemy was do działania - Tikki się obraziła.

\- Sugerujesz, że z Plaggiem nie dałabym sobie rady?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Kto by cię wtedy przekonał, że będziesz świetną superbohaterką?

\- No już nie przypisuj sobie aż tak wielkiej roli.

\- I kto tu ma za duże ego? - czarny kwami wystawił język w stronę przyjaciółki, która prychnęła, obrażona.

\- Nie obrażaj się, przecież wiem, że bez ciebie nie dałabym rady - Marinette wyjęła małą istotkę z torebki i pocałowała ją w czubek głowy. - Plagg może i jest uroczy, ale nie umiałby mnie ogarnąć - przyznała.

\- Nie jestem uroczy - fuknął stworek.

\- Właśnie, to ja jestem ten uroczy - Adrien skrzyżował ręce.

\- Jesteś absolutnie pewien?

\- Jesteś okrutna, wiesz? - chłopak zrobił minę obrażonego kociaka.

\- Dopiero powiedziałeś, że jestem kochana.

\- Bo jesteś. Ale okrutna też.

\- To trochę podchodzi pod masochizm, nie uważasz?

\- Niby czemu?

\- Uważasz, że jestem okrutna, ale jednocześnie mnie za to kochasz. Trochę masochistyczne.

\- I to ponoć ja się naoglądałem za dużo anime…

\- Nie oglądam anime.

\- Jakoś ciężko w to uwierzyć.

\- Nie wierz dalej, a teraz idź.

\- Mariiiii…

\- Sio.

\- Ale ty idziesz ze mną - w jednej chwili porwał ją na ręce.

\- Postaw mnie - zażądała.

\- Najpierw przyznaj, że jestem uroczy.

\- Nie jesteś - odparła, a po chwili westchnęła. - Jesteś przeuroczy. Najbardziej uroczy kiciuś, jakiego widziałam.

\- W porządku - zamruczał usatysfakcjonowany. Postawił ją na ziemi i pocałował. - Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie, moja słodka - wypuścił ją z objęć i już kierował się na górę, kiedy zamarł.

Nagle się okazało, że stoi oko w oko ze swoim ojcem.

\- Chyba musimy sobie wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy...


	24. Daddy issues

Adrien patrzył na ojca z obawą. Próbował odgadnąć jego nastrój i intencje, żeby jakoś psychicznie przygotować się na tę rozmowę. Doskonale pamiętał, z jaką reakcją spotkała się wizyta Nino. Wtedy się poddał, ale teraz stawka była znacznie wyższa. A nie chciał toczyć wojny o możliwość spotykania się z Marinette.

\- W-wyjaśnić? - przeklęty język, musiał się zaplątać.

\- Na początek może powiesz mi, dlaczego nic nie wiem na temat… tej relacji.

\- Chciałem ci najpierw udowodnić, że nie zawalę swoich obowiązków. Gdybyś się dowiedział wcześniej, zabroniłbyś nam się spotykać. A tak masz pewność, że bardzo poważnie traktujemy szkołę i pozostałe zajęcia. Zresztą odkąd się spotykamy, na każdej sesji słyszę od każdego, że wyglądam doskonale, a fotografowie są zachwyceni zdjęciami. Nigdy o nic cię nie proszę, robię wszystko, czego ode mnie oczekujesz i nigdy, ale to nigdy się nie sprzeciwiam. Proszę tylko o jedno: nie zabieraj mi jej - patrzył na ojca z desperacją i błaganiem, otoczył dziewczynę ramieniem, jakby podkreślając, że jest do niej za bardzo przywiązany.

\- Uważasz, że ta przemowa mnie powstrzyma? - Gabriel zacisnął usta, był to sygnał świadczący o wielkim niezadowoleniu.

\- Nawet jeśli nie, ja swojej decyzji nie zmienię. Będę się spotykał z Marinette, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie - Adrien chyba nigdy jeszcze nie przemawiał do ojca w taki sposób. Dla swojej ukochanej był skłonny nawet zarobić szlaban, byle tylko móc z nią być.

\- Można wiedzieć jak, jeśli się nie zgodzę?

\- Ucieknę z domu. Zawsze znajdę jakiś sposób, nie zamkniesz mnie na stałe. Nawet jeśli wywieziesz mnie na drugi koniec świata, ja i tak wrócę. A zaraz po 18-stce weźmiemy ślub i już nic nie zrobisz.

\- Więc jesteś gotów się żenić? Tak po prostu? - projektant wyglądał niemal na rozbawionego.

\- Tak. To jest miłość mojego życia i nie zrezygnuję z niej tak po prostu.

\- A co ty na to, młoda damo? - Gabriel zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

\- Cóż… ja… zależy mi przede wszystkim na tym, żeby Adrien był szczęśliwy - uśmiechnęła się lekko do chłopaka. - Ale nie chcę też być powodem konfliktu między wami. Doceniam, że jest w stanie tak wiele dla mnie poświęcić, ale nie pozwolę mu zrujnować sobie życia - odparła, patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- Rozumiem zatem, że nie podzielasz jego opinii.

\- Podoba mi się ta wizja, ale wolałabym jej uniknąć. Raczej bym się nie zgodziła na desperacki ślub jako ratunek.

\- A co byś powiedziała, gdyby to się wiązało z odziedziczeniem modowego imperium? - Adrien aż otworzył usta, słysząc to pytanie.

\- Jak tylko wypracuję własną markę i zdobędę odpowiedni status - odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś tylko córką piekarza, bez pieniędzy, znajomości i wpływów?

\- Ale mam talent, pomysły i determinację. Projektowanie mody to moje największe marzenie i nie zamierzam tak łatwo z tego zrezygnować. Środowisko projektantów jest trudne, ale nie dam się zdominować. Zobaczą, jak wiele jestem warta.

\- Doskonale - zszedł po schodach i stanął przed parą. - Zatem witam w rodzinie - wyciągnął dłoń, którą dziewczyna niepewnie uściskała.

\- Więc nie zabronisz nam się spotykać? - Adrien spojrzał na ojca z nadzieją.

\- Nie zmarnuję takiego talentu. Ta dziewczyna jest idealna. Trzymam cię za słowo z tym ślubem.

\- Dzięki tato - wzruszony chłopak tak po prostu przytulił się do ojca. - Jesteś super - spojrzał na niego ze szczęściem i miłością, jakich Gabriel nie widział od czasu zaginięcia żony.

\- Nie miałeś gdzieś iść? - upomniał syna, nie chciał pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości.

\- Już lecę - uściskał jeszcze dziewczynę i pobiegł do siebie. Projektant zaś położył dłoń na ramieniu Marinette.

\- Mogę prosić na słówko?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ech, wiem, trochę OOC. Albo jeszcze ich nie rozgryzłam, albo naczytałam się za dużo fanfików, albo tak beznadziejnie piszę. Albo wszystkie trzy.


	25. Not what he seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten fanfik staje się coraz gorszy, czy tylko mi się wydaje?
> 
> Okej, chapter miał iść jutro, ale ponieważ jakimś cudem to coś ma 100 komentarzy i prawie 3000 odsłon, leci dzisiaj :D W nagrodę :D

\- Masz bardzo śmiałe marzenia, jak na tak młodą osobę - zaczął Gabriel, gdy znaleźli się w jego gabinecie. - Przypominasz mi pewnego chłopaka, który kiedyś poprzysiągł sobie, że zostanie największym projektantem w całym Paryżu, a potem i na świecie.

\- Udało mu się? - spytała zaintrygowana.

\- Rozmawiasz z nim.

\- Och.

\- Jeżeli rzeczywiście się nie poddasz, pewnego dnia albo przejmiesz moją firmę, albo ją włączysz we własne imperium.

\- Wystarczy mi tylko bycie rozpoznawalną. Nie zależy mi na władzy.

\- Bycie znanym projektantem to władza nad modą.

\- Może źle to ujęłam… Chcę projektować dlatego, że to moja pasja, a nie dlatego, że są z tego jakieś korzyści.

\- Interesujące. Jak widzisz siebie za 10-15 lat?

\- Mam nadzieję posiadać już własny salon mody, najlepiej dobrze prosperujący i dzielić czas między pracę i dom. Myślę, że za 10 lat będę już miała pierwsze dziecko.

\- Życie w rodzinie nie współgra z karierą w świecie mody.

\- Dlatego nie chcę sięgać samego szczytu. Nie chcę skazywać moich dzieci na to, przez co przechodzi Adrien. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będą to nasze dzieci, więc tym bardziej on na to nie pozwoli.

\- Więc dla rodziny zrezygnowałabyś ze światowej sławy?

\- Właściwie… tak.

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Zazwyczaj młodzi projektanci rozwodzą się na temat swojej kariery i ani myślą o rodzinie. A ty masz wszystko przemyślane i zaplanowane. Wiesz dokładnie, na co możesz sobie pozwolić, a z czego lepiej zrezygnować. Podoba mi się takie podejście.

\- To i tak jeszcze nie są konkretne plany, Adrien doradził mi zrobić jakikolwiek porządek i w zasadzie wyszło coś takiego.

\- Dobrze. Bo mimo wszystko, za jakiś czas będę musiał rozejrzeć się za następcą. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Adrien nie pójdzie w moje ślady, a chcę, żeby… jak to się mówi… wszystko zostało w rodzinie. Planowałem wyswatać go za kilka lat z jakąś obiecującą projektantką, a tymczasem on sam się tym zajął. Wiem, że to pewnie dla was odległa przyszłość, ale…

\- ...projektant musi myśleć perspektywicznie i na zapas. Wiem o tym - wpadła mu w słowo.

\- Otóż to. Czuję, że się rozumiemy.

\- Mam nadzieję. Tak samo jak na to, że nie pomyśli pan, że chcę użyć Adriena do rozwinięcia kariery.

\- Przyznam szczerze, że z początku miałem takie obawy, ale kiedy powiedziałaś, że rodzina jest ważniejsza, okazały się niezasadne. Dość już o abstrakcjach, pomówmy o konkretach. Co zamierzasz po ukończeniu szkoły?

\- Myślałam o studiowaniu wzornictwa przemysłowego, albo czegoś w tym stylu. Zdobyć większą wiedzę techniczną, bardziej profesjonalną. Albo zwyczajne krawiectwo.

\- Doskonale, więc masz już konkretny plan.

\- Tu jesteś - Adrien wsadził głowę przez drzwi i uśmiechnął się. - Możemy iść czy poczekać?

\- Już skończyliśmy - odpowiedział mu ojciec.

\- Dziękuję - Marinette skierowała się do drzwi. - Za wszystko.

\- Nie ma za co. Ach, Adrien?

\- Tak? - chłopak spojrzał niepewnie na ojca, który podszedł do niego.

\- Tylko raz w życiu spotkałem taką dziewczynę - projektant odruchowo spojrzał na portret żony. - Nie zmarnuj tego.

\- Obiecuję - uśmiechnął się jego syn i wyszedł.


	26. Tikki stahp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę za długi wyszedł, ale nie dało się bardziej skrócić, niestety.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? - ciekawski kiciuś chciał jak zwykle wszystko wiedzieć.

\- O niczym.

\- Mari, to nie było nic. On cię polubił i to bardzo. Porównał cię do mamy - Adrien spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy.

\- Aż tak? - zdziwiła się.

\- Tak. Więc o czym rozmawialiście? - powtórzył pytanie.

\- O tobie, o mojej karierze, o planach na przyszłość. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie nie poszłoby tak dobrze. Cieszę się, że doradziłeś mi uporządkowanie sobie tych planów.

\- Mówiłem, że to ci się opłaci - uśmiechnął się z triumfem.

\- Tak, tak, mówiłeś. Co będziemy robić? - zmieniła temat.

\- Idziemy do kina.

\- Super! - ucieszył się Plagg.

\- No super, tylko na co?

\- Na cokolwiek - chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Chcę spędzić z tobą czas, a nie oglądać film.

\- Równie dobrze możemy spędzać czas gdziekolwiek indziej.

\- Nie marudź, kobieto - jęknął czarny kwami. - W kinie jest popcorn.

\- To nie jest twoja randka - oburzyła się Tikki. - Jeśli Mari nie ma ochoty, nie namawiaj jej.

\- Nie, to wcale nie tak - zaprotestowała projektantka. - Po prostu wydaje mi się, że możemy równie dobrze pójść w inne miejsce, zwłaszcza jeśli chcemy porozmawiać.

\- Szczerze? Muszę się trochę odstresować po tej konfrontacji z ojcem - odezwał się Adrien.

\- Było tak od razu - Marinette z zaskoczenia połaskotała chłopaka w brzuch.

\- Ale nie tak! - zaśmiał się, odganiając ją.

\- W takim razie wybierzemy jakąś komedię. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie jakaś dobra. Lubię twój śmiech, a prawie nigdy go nie słyszę.

\- Z doświadczenia wiem, że masz dość tego, co słyszysz zbyt często, księżniczko.

\- Jak te twoje żarty?

\- Chociażby.

Po zakupie biletów, zaopatrzyli się w dwa duże popcorny. Jeden był przeznaczony dla nich, zaś drugi miał dostać Plagg. No i Tikki, ale ona nie przepadała za popcornem. Udało mu się zjeść ¾ zawartości, mniej więcej w ⅔ filmu wygramolił się z kubełka. Był tak przejedzony, że nie miał nawet siły latać i plasnąłby o podłogę, gdyby Marinette nie złapała go w porę. Potem położyła sobie kotka na kolanach i zaczęła go głaskać, co jednak było złym pomysłem, bo mruczał do końca seansu.

\- Plagg, czuję się oszukana - odezwała się Tikki, gdy opuszczali kino.

\- Co? Niby dlaczego? - zdziwił się kwami. - Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem?

\- Znamy się od tylu tysięcy lat, a ja teraz się dowiaduję, że potrafisz mruczeć?!

\- Sam się dopiero dowiedziałem - spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

\- Serio? - zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Nie. Ale nie lubię, kiedy tak na mnie patrzy. Jakby chciała ci ukraść duszę i poćwiartować ciało. A za chwilę uśmiechnie się uroczo i wszystko jej wybaczysz*.

\- To już wiem od kogo Mari się tego nauczyła. Tylko raczej nie podejrzewałbym jej o aż tak mordercze skłonności.

\- Do czego ci wiedza o tym, że Plagg umie mruczeć? - Marinette udawała, że nie słyszy tego, co mówi o niej Adrien.

\- Do niczego, ale jako jego przyjaciółka chyba mam prawo wiedzieć takie rzeczy - jej kwami doskonale wszystko słyszała, a jej spojrzenie stało się bardziej mordercze.

\- Może pójdziemy na jakieś ciastka? Albo koktajl czekoladowy? - projektantka próbowała ratować sytuację, doskonale wiedząc, że Tikki ma słabość do czekolady.

\- Doskonały pomysł - podchwycił Plagg, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością do dziewczyny.

\- No to kierunek: cukiernia - zarządził Adrien, podświadomie wyczuwając ich intencje. Nawet on wolał nie wiedzieć, jak wygląda całkowicie wściekła Tikki. To by było zbyt przerażające i niebezpieczne przeżycie. Wyobraził ją sobie w czołgu, palącą wszystko na swojej drodze** i zachichotał. Na nieme pytanie ukochanej, pokręcił głową. Niektórych myśli lepiej nie wypowiadać na głos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * jeśli o kimś myślisz, to dobrze myślisz  
> ** tak, Trollka, to już bardziej oczywiste odwołanie  
> Nie, to nie jest próba wymuszenia komentarza, ani sprawdzenia, czy czytasz. Po prostu tak cię kocham. No i jesteś podobna do Tikki, nie moja wina.


	27. I'll shout it to all of Paris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowane [tym](http://sakura-rose12.tumblr.com/post/133188228767/more-otl-these-babes-will-be-the-end-of-me).

Po długim spokoju, w końcu musiał przyjść powrót do normalności, to było dość oczywiste. A jednak kolejny atak akumy spotkał się z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem. Mimo iż pokonanie przeciwnika nie było wybitnie trudne, mieli wrażenie, że Ciemek tylko czeka na właściwą okazję i jeszcze ostro im dokopie. Niby było się czym martwić, ale kiedy Adrien zadzwonił do Marinette po całym dniu sesji zdjęciowej, uznał, że jego dziewczyna martwi się aż za bardzo. Powiedziała, że wyjaśni wszystko wieczorem, więc niecierpliwy kotek musiał poczekać.

Wieczór na szczęście nadszedł szybko, a z nim czas patrolu. Adrien jak zwykle pomknął niczym wiatr. Mimo zmęczenia był w doskonałym nastroju, coraz częściej postrzegał ich patrole jako randki, uzupełnienie tych, na które chodzili bez masek. No i Mari obiecała wszystko wyjaśnić.

Już z daleka zobaczył, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Była podenerwowana i przygnębiona, nienawidził jej takiej oglądać. Chciał, żeby się śmiała i była szczęśliwa, cokolwiek się wydarzyło, postawił sobie za punkt honoru poprawić jej humor.

\- Co się stało? - spytał, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy powitaniem.

\- Alya jakimś cudem zdobyła zdjęcie, na którym całujemy się w pobliżu mojego domu. Cały dzień próbowała ze mnie wyciągnąć, czy nic nie wiem na ten temat i wściekała się, bo nic nie wiedziała o tym, że ulubieńcy Paryża są parą, a uważa się za świetną dziennikarkę. Próbowałam ją przekonać, że to mogło nie być to, na co wyglądało, ale powiedziała, że nie spocznie, póki nie uzyska ostatecznego potwierdzenia i to osobiście.

\- Nie ma sprawy, mogę jej o nas powiedzieć. Poinformuję każdego - odparł beztrosko.

\- Jasne - mruknęła bez przekonania.

\- Zobaczysz, zrobię to.

\- Czyżby? - skrzyżowała ręce i uniosła brew. Kot stanął na krawędzi dachu i rozłożył ręce.

\- Wykrzyczę to na cały Paryż! Nie… - odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią - ...powiem całemu światu.

\- No to na co czekasz? - spytała rozbawiona, lubiła rzucać mu wyzwania. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, po czym zbliżył się w bardzo koci sposób.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał.

\- Co tak cicho? - droczyła się.

\- Ty jesteś całym moim światem.

Te słowa i uczucia widoczne w jego oczach sprawiły, że jej serce zabiło szybciej. Przez moment nie wiedziała nawet co odpowiedzieć, po prostu oparła dłonie na jego ramionach, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę ckliwe? - kciukami delikatnie gładziła zarysowane pod kostiumem bicepsy.

\- Ckliwe?

\- Nawet jak na ciebie.

\- Ranisz mnie, księżniczko.

\- Na razie to ty próbujesz mnie zranić. Panuj trochę nad sobą.

\- Och… Wybacz - rozluźnił uścisk i choć nadal mogła wyczuć jego pazury, już nie wbijały się boleśnie w jej ciało jak przedtem. Prawie wypuścił ją z objęć, ale nie pozwoliła mu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogłoszenie parafialne niezwiązane z ficem: jeśli ktoś był na Pyrkonie i ma zdjęcia Adrienne/z Adrienne (lub genderbent/fem!Adrienem, jak kto woli), to na fb na stronie wydarzenia zamieściłam [prośbę o podesłanie ich](https://mobile.facebook.com/events/985700924817876?view=permalink&id=998567430197892&comment_id=998577406863561&ref=m_notif&notif_t=event_mall_comment&actorid=100008202369885&notif_id=1460311337044574), którą tu ponawiam :3


	28. I'll tell the whole world!

\- Nie rób takiej miny.

\- Jakiej?

\- Skrzywdzonego kociaka - delikatnie szturchnęła dzwonek na jego szyi, wydobywając cichy dźwięk.

\- Co? - zachichotał i po smutku nie było śladu.

\- Zawsze jak chcesz wywołać we mnie poczucie winy, robisz minę jak kotek, któremu zabrano ulubioną zabawkę.

\- Wcale nie - wysunął dolną wargę.

\- Wcale tak - stanęła na palcach i skradła mu szybki pocałunek. - To było ckliwe, ale słodkie, wiesz? - podrapała go za uchem.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie jednak doceniasz - uśmiechnął się i pochylił, odbierając skradzionego całusa. Oczywiście znacznie bardziej namiętnie i czule. Kiedy jednak zaczął mruczeć, nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Wybacz… nadal nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić - o ile z biegiem czasu Kot czuł się coraz mniej zakłopotany ilekroć zdarzyło mu się zamruczeć, o tyle Biedronka zawsze reagowała chichotem i mówiła, jak bardzo to było urocze.

\- Ja też na początku nie mogłem, ale potem mi się spodobało. Zawsze lubiłem koty - wtulił twarz w jej szyję.

\- Wolę chomiki - odparła.

\- Miauć.

\- Znowu powiesz, że cię ranię?

\- Koty są wrażliwe.

\- Dlatego nigdy nie chciałam kota. Zresztą z tego co wiem, nie lubią się dzielić.

\- No nie lubią.

\- Więc nie sądzisz, że gdybym miała kota, byłbyś zazdrosny?

\- Może trochę - przyznał.

\- To co robimy z Alyą?

\- Chyba nie mamy wyjścia i musimy jej powiedzieć.

\- Na to wygląda… Spodziewałam się, że trochę dłużej uda nam się to ukryć.

\- Niestety. Ale przynajmniej da nam spokój.

\- Oby.

Nazajutrz, Alya otrzymała od przyjaciółki dziwną wiadomość z prośbą o wcześniejsze przyjście do szkoły. Była już niemal pewna, że coś się stało i to coś poważnego. A znając Marinette, to mogło być wszystko. Pędem się zebrała i pognała do szkoły, a to co tam zastała, kompletnie ją wryło.

Na schodach stali Biedronka i Czarny Kot we własnych osobach, otoczeni grupką fanów. Reporterka wydała z siebie niekontrolowany pisk, który przyciągnął uwagę ludzi. Superbohaterowie uśmiechnęli się na jej widok.

\- Kogo ja widzę, moja ulubiona blogerka - Kot wyszczerzył zęby. - Miauo cię widzieć.

\- Zachowuj się, kotku - upomniała go Biedronka.

\- Przecież jestem grzeczny.

\- Coś się stało? Dlaczego tu jesteście? - Alya otrząsnęła się z szoku i odzyskała zdolność mówienia.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko w porządku - zapewniła superbohaterka.

\- Liczymy tylko na to, że poświęcisz nam chwilkę na krótki wywiadzik - dodał jej partner.


	29. Exclusive interview

\- C- ja- wy- oczywiście - reporterce opadła szczęka. Drżącymi z emocji rękami wydobyła telefon. - Hej, tu Alya. Nie uwierzycie, co mnie właśnie spotkało - przełączyła kamerę, żeby było widać dwójkę bohaterów. - Zgadza się, ulubieńcy Paryża wpadli w odwiedziny do mojej szkoły. Czadzior, nie?

\- Czego się nie robi dla fanów - Czarny Kot objął swoją partnerkę w talii.

\- Dobra, pierwsze i najważniejsze pytanie. Wszyscy umieramy z ciekawości, jak to między wami jest. Spotykacie się?

\- Codziennie, jak wielu ludzi - odparł, a Biedronka zachichotała.

\- Nie o tym mówię - Alya strzeliła facepalm.

\- Wierz mi, on doskonale wie, o co ci chodzi - powiedziała bohaterka. - Po prostu myśli, że jest zabawny.

\- A nie jestem?

\- No jakoś nie.

\- Więc tak czy nie? - ponagliła blogerka.

\- Tak - odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

\- Wiedziałam! - ucieszyła się. - Musicie mi koniecznie wszystko opowiedzieć, jak to się zaczęło i… o, wiem co, znacie swoje tożsamości? I czy poza maskami też jesteście parą?

\- Spokojnie, nie wszystko naraz - Biedronka uniosła ręce, próbując uspokoić nakręconą reporterkę. - Tak, znamy i tak, też jesteśmy parą. To wiele ułatwia - uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na partnera. - Co to za mina, kiciuś?

\- Mam pomysł…

\- Ty wiesz, że nie lubię twoich pomysłów.

\- Ten ci się spodoba. Zaraz zaczynają się lekcje, może zamiast wywiadu po prostu sprezentujemy Alyi nową tapetę?

\- Co ty sugeru- oooo nie.

\- No proooszę.

\- Wcale nie chodzi ci o Alyę, podstępna bestio. Szukasz tylko przyjemności.

\- Koty to pieszczochy.

\- Powinnam się nie zgodzić za karę.

\- Jakie to szczęście, że nie możesz mi się oprzeć - zadowolony z siebie kotek objął czule ukochaną i pocałował ją. Reakcje były różne. Jedni się ucieszyli, inni byli zdegustowani, a jeszcze inni zazdrośni.

\- Szczęście to to, że cię kocham - mruknęła Biedronka, odsuwając się nieznacznie. - Inaczej bym z tobą nie wytrzymała.

\- Mogłabyś być milsza, wiesz? - Kot sięgnął po swój kij. - Trzymaj się, porywam cię. Kiedy indziej dokończymy to przesłuchanie. Na razie - i już ich nie było.

\- Wkurzy się, wiesz o tym - zauważyła Mari, gdy stali w ciemnej uliczce za szkołą, już przemienieni.

\- Może i tak. Ale chcę jeszcze przez chwilę mieć cię tylko dla siebie - pocałował ją tak, jak potrafił tylko, gdy byli sami. No, nie licząc kwami.

\- Adrien… szkoła - przypomniała projektantka, wkładając ogromny wysiłek w oderwanie się od chłopaka. Miał rację, nie umiała mu się oprzeć.

Westchnął zrezygnowany i ujął jej dłoń, po czym ruszyli w kierunku szkoły, przygotowując się na spotkanie z Alyą.


	30. Smol problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, zawiera sceny uber urocze.
> 
> Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Kilkanaście dni później, gdy Paryż ochłonął już po szokującej informacji o tym, że jego ulubieńcy są parą, Władca Ciem zdawał się wracać do formy. Marinette zbierała się właśnie do szkoły, kiedy dostała wiadomość od swojego chłopaka. W kilku słowach informował ją o ataku akumy. I to wyjątkowo perfidnej, jak się później przekonała. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, nie było śladu ani po wrogu, ani po Kocie. Zadzwoniła do niego i ku swojemu zdziwieniu, usłyszała sygnał jego komunikatora. Powoli zaczęła panikować, albo coś mu się stało i jest gdzieś w pobliżu, albo walczy z przeciwnikiem kompletnie bezbronny. Skierowała się w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. Pełna obaw rozchyliła gałęzie krzaka, a to co tam zastała, niemal zwaliło ją z nóg. Kot siedział sobie spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Olbrzymie, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią z przestrachem. Niby wszystko było w porządku, ale coś się nie zgadzało.

\- Wyjdź z tych krzaków - poleciła na co Kot pokręcił głową. - Dlaczego? - spojrzał w ziemię. Zauważyła stopę zaplątaną w gałęzie. - Utknąłeś? - smętne skinięcie głową. Biedronka westchnęła i uwolniła nieszczęsnego kocura. Czy raczej kociaka. Bo kiedy stanął obok niej, wszystko się wyjaśniło. - Co ci się stało? - spytała zszokowana. - To jest moc akumy? - musiała ukucnąć, żeby się z nim zrównać. Odmłodziło go o dobre 10 lat. - Spokojnie, damy radę. Pokonamy ją i odzyskasz normalny wiek - zapewniła.

\- Jak? - odezwał się w końcu. Miał uroczy, dziecięcy głosik. - Ja nie umiem. A co jak już zawsze będę mały? - pisnął. - Ja nie chcę być mały - wybuchnął płaczem. Najwyraźniej odmłodzenie dotyczyło nie tylko ciała.

\- Nie płacz, kochanie - przytuliła go, próbując uspokoić. - Obiecuję ci, że nie zostaniesz mały na zawsze. Za bardzo cię potrzebuję - głaskała go po włosach i plecach. - Musimy mieć dobry plan. A przede wszystkim znaleźć akumę. Chodź - wzięła malucha na ręce i wyciągnęła jo-jo.

Zanim znaleźli wroga, kotek zdążył już zasnąć. To oczywiste, że nie mogła walczyć z nim na rękach, ale jego moc była jej potrzebna. Poobserwowała chwilę akumę i zauważyła, że podobnie jak w przypadku Bańkora, celem jego ataków byli dorośli. Nastolatków, którzy nie wchodzili mu w drogę, zostawiał w spokoju. Podsunęło jej to genialny pomysł. Skierowała się do szkoły i bez trudu odnalazła swoją klasę. Powinna w końcu siedzieć razem z nimi. Ku jej zdziwieniu, jej miejsce było jednak zajęte przez Nino. Pokręciła głową i zapukała do drzwi.

\- Biedronka! - wykrzyknęła Alya i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, że przeszkadzam - bohaterka uchyliła drzwi. - Ale mam poważny problem i muszę prosić o pomoc.

\- Oczywiście, wejdź - panna Bustier zaprosiła ją gestem. - I mów, jak możemy pomóc.

\- Chodzi… - Biedronka zniknęła na chwilę i znów się pojawiła - …o to - tym razem trzymała na rękach drzemiącego Kota. Wszyscy w klasie, a szczególnie dziewczyny mieli miny, jakby widzieli najsłodszą i najbardziej zachwycającą rzecz na świecie. I za bardzo się nie mylili. - Najnowsza akuma ma moc odmładzania, którą kieruje przeciwko dorosłym, w wyjątkowych przypadkach przeciw innym, jak widać ktoś doświadczył tego na własnej skórze. Mimo to, bez niego nie dam sobie rady. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje, ale jednocześnie pomoże mi zrealizować plan pokonania akumy. Pomyślałam o tobie, Alya - reporterka omal nie upuściła telefonu, którym nagrywała materiał na Biedroblog. - Wiem, że dobrze radzisz sobie z dziećmi - uśmiechnęła się.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus od Tysi :3


	31. Chaton Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scen uber uroczych ciąg dalszy.
> 
> Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Kot na jej rękach poruszył się i przeciągnął, przetarł piąstkami oczy i rozejrzał się.

\- A już myślałem, że to sen - jęknął, na co jego partnerka zaśmiała się i pocałowała go w czoło, po czym odstawiła go na podłogę.

\- Ja mogę się nim zająć! - zawołała Rose. - Jest taki słodki!

\- Ja też chcę! - odezwała się Mylene.

\- Ej, spokojnie, nie potrzebuję niańki - zaprotestował maluch

\- Niestety, ale potrzebujesz. Nie dam sobie rady bez twoich mocy, ale i nie mogę ciągle się martwić, czy nic ci nie jest. Dlatego Alya z nami pójdzie. Jeśli się zgodzi, oczywiście.

\- Jasne, że się zgodzę - blogerka zerwała się z miejsca.

\- A ja? Nie mam nic do powiedzenia? Nie jestem dzieckiem! - oburzył się kotek.

\- Przykro mi, ale obecnie jesteś.

\- To niesprawiedliwe - obrażony, skrzyżował małe rączki.

\- Kotku, nie utrudniaj. Im szybciej rozprawimy się z akumą, tym szybciej odzyskasz właściwy wiek.

\- A mogę buziaka? - spytał, uśmiechając się chytrze. - Nie takiego - sprzeciwił się, gdy dostał całusa w czubek głowy.

\- Dopiero, jak znowu będziesz ode mnie wyższy.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo. I jeszcze coś.

\- Co takiego? - pochyliła się, gdy pociągnął ją w dół.

\- Muszę siku - wyszeptał jej do ucha.

\- No to idź - odparła.

\- Ale sam sobie nie poradzę - wyjaśnił, rumieniąc się.

\- No dobrze - wstała. - Chodźmy, nie ma czasu do stracenia - rzuciła do Alyi i cała trójka opuściła salę lekcyjną. - Musimy załatwić jeszcze jeden drobiazg, zaczekasz? - poprosiła bohaterka, gdy partner już ciągnął ją w stronę toalety. Gdy upewnili się, że nikogo nie ma, detransformował z powrotem w Adriena. Wyglądał dokładnie jak miniaturka nastoletniego siebie, tylko miał w sobie znacznie więcej dziecięcego uroku.

\- To chyba najgorsze, co ci się przytrafiło - Plagg usiadł na ramieniu Biedronki, patrząc na malucha.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Pomożesz? - uniósł koszulkę, pokazując zapięcie spodni, którego nie umiał rozpiąć.

\- Już - dziewczyna sprawnie to zrobiła i Adrien niemal wbiegł do kabiny. - Powiedz mi jedną rzecz - zwróciła się do kwami. - Czy jego moce też uległy zmianie?

\- Wiesz, zazwyczaj moce rosną wraz z wiekiem - odparł stworek. - Ale nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś został odmłodzony. Dlatego ciężko mi powiedzieć, w zasadzie patrząc logicznie powinny, ale wcale nie muszą.

\- A jak ci się wydaje?

\- Przeczuwam, że nie. Oczywiście w jakiś sposób się zmieniły, ale nie do końca. Myślę, że nawet nieznacznie. Jeśli tylko użyje się ich z głową, zadziałają jak zwykle.

\- Dzięki - pomogła Adrienowi zapiąć spodnie i umyć ręce.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Możesz odwdzięczyć się dając mi ser.

\- Później - zarządził chłopiec. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!


	32. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubersłodyczy część ostatnia.
> 
> Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Dotarcie do miejsca ataku na piechotę trochę im zajęło, ale w końcu dali radę. W tym czasie połowa mieszkańców Paryża była już dziećmi.

\- Najważniejsze jest znalezienie akumy - zaczęła Biedronka. - Potem trzeba-

Nie dokończyła, bo nagle małe, dziecięce rączki owinęły się wokół jej uda.

\- Nie idź - poprosił kotek, patrząc błagalnie. Jeśli Mari sądziła, że Manon robiła słodkie oczka, to dlatego, że nigdy nie widziała Adriena w dzieciństwie. Jako nastolatek był uroczy, ale w tym momencie poziom słodyczy sięgał zenitu.

\- Muszę. Alya z tobą zostanie, słuchaj się jej - przytuliła mocno malucha i pocałowała go w skroń. - Będzie dobrze - zapewniła. - Kocham cię.

\- Obiecaj, że wrócisz.

\- Obiecuję - podrapała go za uchem, żeby ją puścił. - Pomyśl o tym, że za chwilę znowu będziesz duży.

Uśmiechnął się niepewnie i pozwolił jej iść. Wyciągnęła jo-jo i spojrzała na Alyę, która bez słów zapewniła ją, że jej partner jest w dobrych rękach. To wystarczyło, żeby choć trochę ją uspokoić. Nie znosiła walczyć w pojedynkę, zawsze pewniej się czuła z Kotem u boku. Bywały niestety sytuacje, w których była zdana wyłącznie na siebie. Nienawidziła tego, ale musiała się w końcu przyzwyczaić.

\- Biedlonka! - zawołał przeciwnik dziecięcym głosem, nienaturalnym i ani trochę nie uroczym. - Jak miło, ze psysłaś. Tez tęsknis za dzieciństwem? Dzidzia moze ci pomóc - mówiąc “Dzidzia” miał chyba na myśli upiorną postać nawiedzonych dzieci z horrorów. Nawet bohaterkę przeszedł dreszcz, gdy na nią spojrzała.

\- Czas mija i nie możesz go cofnąć - odparła, starając się zachować spokój.

\- Błąd! Twój kotecek juz się o tym psekonał. Telaz twoja kolej - wycelował w nią grzechotkę i wystrzelił.

\- Poważnie? - uniknęła strzału. - Co jest z tobą nie tak, Władco Ciem, że robisz tak pokręconych sługusów? - mruknęła. - Ale przynajmniej wiem już co robić - po kilku kolejnych unikach wróciła do Alyi i Kota.

\- Możesz zająć go jeszcze przez chwilę? - poprosiła reporterka.

\- Nie trzeba. Mam już plan. Trzeba pozbawić go tej grzechotki, dacie radę się tym zająć?

\- Jasne - zapewnił Kot. - Ten kocur nie da się rozstawiać po kątach jakiejś Dzidzi.

\- Spokojnie, moje małe kociątko - zachichotała superbohaterka, widząc jego entuzjazm. - Mówiłam ci już, pomyśl chwilę zanim skoczysz - pogłaskała go po głowie.

\- Chcę być duży - oburzył się maluch.

\- Dlatego skup się. Bo to nie będzie dziecinnie proste.

\- Zabawne.

\- Bardzo. Dobra, czas rozprawić się z tym dzieciakiem. Szczęśliwy Traf! - zawołała swoim zwyczajem. - Czapka? I niby co ja mam z tym zrobić? - rozejrzała się i nagle wpadła na pomysł. - Za mną - wyskoczyła z ukrycia, a przeciwnik natychmiast ruszył do ataku. - Alya, teraz! - zawołała. Reporterka wybiegła, odwracając uwagę wroga, w tym czasie Biedronka wykorzystała element zaskoczenia i nałożyła Dzidzi czapkę na głowę, zakrywając jej oczy i oślepiając. - Kocie, już!

\- Kotaklizm! - krzyknął chłopczyk, zeskakując z samochodu, na który się wspiął i niszcząc grzechotkę miotającą promienie odmładzające.

\- Świetna robota - pochwaliła Biedronka, zrywając z szyi Dzidzi smoczek i rozdeptując go. - Koniec twoich rządów, mała akumo - powiedziała swoim zwyczajem. - Pora wypędzić złe moce! - zawołała, oczyszczając akumę. - Mam cię! Pa pa, miły motylku - wypuściła owada i uśmiechnęła się. - Niezwykła Biedronka! - wykrzyczała zaklęcie, wyrzucając w górę czapkę. Patrzyła z zadowoleniem, jak jej moc przywraca Paryżan do ich właściwego wieku. Nagle krzyknęła zaskoczona, gdy coś chwyciło ją od tyłu i uniosło do góry, obracając wkoło.

\- Dobrze być znowu dużym - wymruczał Kot do ucha swojej dziewczyny.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie - powiedziała z wyrzutem, odwracając się przodem do niego.

\- Wybacz. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, co mi obiecałaś - patrzył na nią z tym swoim kocim uśmieszkiem.

\- Hmmm - udała, że się zastanawia, po chwili zachichotała. - Jasne, że pamiętam - objęła go za szyję, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go na tyle mocno i długo, że niemal zapomniał jak się oddycha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okazało się, że nie tylko ja wpadłam na taki pomysł :D [tutaj](http://arley-just-doodle-it.tumblr.com/post/142184649366/kid-chat-au-part-2-ladybug-and-chat-noir-fight-an) możecie zopaczyć świetny komiks, bardzo podobny do mojego rozdziału, przynajmniej z początku. Od razu mówię, że to był przypadek, wpadłyśmy na ten pomysł niezależnie od siebie, ale i tak skontaktowałam się z Arley, żeby wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Jestem ostatnio wyczulona na kradzieże twórczości, zwłaszcza po odejściu Peachbunni. Pisząc rozdziały nie miałam pojęcia o istnieniu komiksu i w zasadzie nie musiałam dawać linku, ale chcę mieć jasną sytuację.
> 
> Podobna sytuacja jest w [tym](http://sakura-rose12.tumblr.com/post/133637175382/clinging-bby-chat-noir-just-want-the-huggles) i [tym](http://nukoko01.tumblr.com/post/139788269516) przypadku, tylko tutaj są bardziej oddzielne fanarty niż komiksy, a pracą Rose zainspirowałam się podświadomie (widziałam to wcześniej, ale nie pamiętałam o tym), dlatego tak jak w przypadku zwykłego zainspirowania się, po prostu daję link :)


	33. Happy Birthday, Tinkerbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i stało się, właśnie skończyłam 20 lat. Z tej okazji dostajecie chapter bonusowy, który nie był planowany w pierwotnej wersji. Stwierdziłam jednak, że nie ma sensu dawać wam kolejnego chaptera, tylko lepiej napisać coś innego. Et voilà, c'est ça!

Kolejny dzień w szkole i kolejna nuda. Żeby się rozerwać, Alix wpadła na pomysł urządzenia sobie wyścigu z Kimem. Tym razem nie jako zakład, ale dla czystej zabawy.

\- Zgoda, ale tylko, że masz dziś urodziny - odparł, gdy go o to zapytała.

\- Pamiętasz o moich urodzinach? - dziewczyna uniosła brew, mocno zaskoczona.

\- Nie no, skąd. Niby po co miałbym o tym pamiętać - prychnął. - Rose mi powiedziała.

\- Okeeej... - jakoś nie chciało jej się w to wierzyć, ale to była bardziej logiczna wersja niż to, że pamiętał sam z siebie.

W trakcie dużej przerwy między lekcjami, stanęli do wyścigu, Kim miał biec, Alix jechać na rolkach. Max sędziował, a klasa dopingowała. Takiego zakończenia, jakie nastąpiło, nie spodziewał się jednak nikt.

Dziewczyna od rana trochę kulała z powodu upadku z kilku ostatnich stopni schodów. Zdecydowała się jednak na wyścig, przekonana, że nic jej nie będzie. Nawet nieźle sobie radziła, dopóki nie stanęła tak, że kostka ją zabolała. Wtedy wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie, straciła równowagę i runęła jak długa. Jakoś się pozbierała, ale usiadła, trzymając się za kostkę. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Kim nie wykorzystał tej okazji. Gdy zobaczył, że Alix nie wstaje, zawrócił, wprawiając klasę w osłupienie.

\- W porządku? - spytał, wyciągając do niej rękę.

\- Jasne - spróbowała wstać, ignorując jego pomoc, ale tylko skrzywiła się i syknęła z bólu, gdy oparła się na nodze.

\- Chyba jednak nie - uklęknął przy niej i zdjął jej rolki.

\- Co ty robisz? - spytała zirytowana i zakłopotana. Kim był ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewała się pomocy. Wróć, przedostatnią, ostatnią była Chloe.

\- Zobacz - zsunął jej skarpetki. Jedna kostka była opuchnięta, dlatego tak bolała. - Skręcona - zawyrokował.

\- No po prostu świetnie - Alix położyła się na ziemi, załamana. Nienawidziła kontuzji. - Ej, co ty wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnęła, gdy Kim wziął ją na ręce.

\- Wyluzuj, królewno. Idziemy do pielęgniarki.

Skrzyżowała ręce, obrażona. Przyjęcie pomocy od kogoś takiego uwłaczało jej godności, ale wiedziała, że nie poradzi sobie sama.

\- Bez komentarza - mruknęła, gdy mijali ludzi z klasy.

\- Wezmę twoje rolki - zaoferowała Marinette.

\- Dzięki - Alix uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- To... ile im dajecie? - spytała Alya, gdy znikli z pola widzenia.

\- Najwyżej miesiąc - odpowiedziała Mylene.

\- Myślę, że mniej - nie zgodziła się Rose.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytał Adrien.

\- Nie widziałeś? Kim totalnie zabujał się w Alix, obstawiamy, kiedy zostaną parą - wyjaśniła Alya.

\- Kim? W Alix? Przecież oni się nie znoszą - zdziwiła się Mari.

\- A znasz powiedzenie "kto się czubi, ten się lubi"? - Rose oparła ręce na biodrach.

\- Dziewczyny, przecież to statystycznie niemożliwe - zaprotestował Max. - Zresztą Kim nie nadaje się do gadania z dziewczynami, na pewno chciałby jakiejś rady, albo planu.

\- Nie, jeśli chodzi o Alix - w oczach Alyi pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk detektywa.

\- Mogą mieć rację - Juleka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie, to tylko Alya cierpi na syndrom bezrobotnej swatki - oświadczył Nino. - Wracajmy, niedługo zaczną się lekcje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mała ankieta: kolejny chapter wprowadza zupełnie inną akcję, wrzucać go, czy dopisać coś jeszcze na temat tego co powyżej?


	34. HeartRate

Kiedy klasa wróciła do szkoły, Kima i Alix nadal nie było. Alya i Rose od razu zaczęły snuć przypuszczenia, co mogło się wydarzyć, że ich zatrzymało, nie szczędząc przy tym interesujących aluzji. Nino, Adrien i Mari byli mniej zainteresowani, ale musieli przecierpieć swoje, żeby nie narazić się przyjaciółce.

\- Co ona tak się uwzięła na nich? - Marinette usiadła swojemu chłopakowi na kolanach i objęła go za szyję.

\- No wiesz, teraz jak już nie musi swatać waszej dwójki, nie ma co ze sobą zrobić - odparł DJ. - Spodobało jej się.

\- Sądziłam, że robi to tylko dlatego, że jest moją przyjaciółką. Nie spodziewałam się, że lubi swatać ludzi.

\- Ona chyba też nie.

\- To znaczy, że teraz będzie latać i układać wszystkim życie? - spytał Adrien.

\- Nie powiesz, że nie jest w tym dobra - zauważył jego przyjaciel.

\- A jeśli powiem?

\- Przecież jesteście razem.

\- Ale przez moją głupotę, nie umiejętności Alyi. Gdybym nie zapomniał zmienić tego bandaża, Mari nie musiałaby mnie zszywać i nie zaczęlibyśmy się dogadywać - przegadali ten temat setki razy i ustalili oficjalną wersję, którą wykuli na pamięć. Adrien nawet się nie zawahał, gdy wciskał kumplowi taki kit.

\- Może, ale ona to traktuje jako osobisty sukces, a ja za bardzo cenię sobie życie, żeby wyprowadzać ją z błędu - Nino poprawił czapkę i wyciągnął się wygodnie.

\- Przesadzasz, Alya nie jest taka straszna - Marinette machnęła ręką.

\- To idź i jej uświadom, że nie powinna się mieszać do życia innych. Ja nie mam zamiaru.

\- Nie ma mowy - blondyn objął mocno ukochaną. - Nie pójdziesz prosto w paszczę lwa, nie zgadzam się.

\- A co powiesz na tyranozaura? - zażartowała.

\- Weź mi nie przypominaj.

\- Bo oczywiście tylko ty możesz odstawiać takie numery, tak?

\- Tak.

\- Grubo się mylisz. Pamiętaj, że ja zawsze mam plan, nie rzucam się na oślep jak ty.

\- Wielkie dzięki.

W tym momencie, uwagę wszystkich przykuł wchodzący do klasy Kim. Z pozoru nic niezwykłego, przecież codziennie tak robił. Tylko że nie co dzień miał na ramieniu Alix, która wydawała się już mniej niezadowolona.

\- Jak twoja kostka? - spytała Mari, widząc gruby bandaż na nodze koleżanki.

\- Ujdzie. Przez kilka dni nie mogę chodzić, ale ktoś zaoferował się nosić mnie dopóki nie odzyskam sprawności - odparła. - Ciekawe ile wytrzyma.

\- Jesteś leciutka jak piórko, krasnalku - odezwał się Kim.

\- Zobaczymy, czy za kilka dni dalej będziesz chciał się bawić w goryla - Alix pokazała mu język.

\- Oooooch, to takie romantyczne - pisnęła Rose.

\- O czym ty mówisz, on nie jest ani trochę romantyczny, a ja to już w ogóle - różowe włosy dziewczyny zafalowały, gdy obrażona spojrzała w sufit.

\- Właśnie, ciekawe z której strony ty widzisz romantyzm - zgodził się chłopak, sadzając ją na jej miejscu.

\- Na przykład z tej - Juleka wskazała Adriena i Marinette. - Albo z tej - tym razem pokazała Ivana i Mylene. - Albo jeszcze z tej - pocałowała Rose w policzek, po czym przybiła "piątkę" z Alix.

\- Nie szukajcie romansów tam, gdzie ich nie ma - Kim usiadł na swoim miejscu. - Ja jestem tylko koleżeński.

\- Jasne, a ja jestem Czarnym Kotem - Alya przewróciła oczami.

\- Jest przystojniejszy - rzuciła Mari, a klasa zachichotała.

\- To Biedronką.

\- To już bardziej.

\- Czyżby? - Adrien uniósł brew. - Przystojniejszy?

\- To przez ten spandex - jego dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, całując go i uniemożliwiając wszelkie dyskusje.


	35. Princess to the rescue

Zapowiadała się kolejna nudna i zwyczajna sesja, tak się przynajmniej zdawało. No, może nie całkiem zwyczajna, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zwykle Adrien pozował sam, a nie w duecie i że zwykle były to zdjęcia promujące ubrania, nie perfumy. Poza tym, wszystko toczyło się jak zwykle. Do czasu.

Jego partnerka nie wyglądała najlepiej, trzeba to było przyznać. Sprawiała wrażenie nieobecnej, nawet trochę chorej. Była kilka lat starsza i zajmowała się wyłącznie modelingiem, więc miała więcej doświadczenia. A mimo to, fotograf cały czas narzekał, że psuje ujęcia. Chłopak był coraz bardziej zmęczony zachowaniem obojga. Było dla niego jasne, że ta sesja będzie się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, choć cień szansy pojawił się, kiedy modelka straciła przytomność i karetka zabrała ją do szpitala. To był koniec.

\- I co teraz? Musimy to dziś zrobić, a skąd ja teraz wezmę dobrą modelkę? - lamentował fotograf.

\- Myślę, że mam pewien pomysł - odezwał się Adrien. - Dajcie mi chwilę - wyciągnął telefon z torby, wysłał wiadomość, po czym wybrał numer. - Musisz mi pomóc - odezwał się od razu po rozpoczęciu rozmowy. - Po prostu przyjedź, wszystko wyjaśnię ci na miejscu. Spokojnie, szofer jest już w drodze, podrzuci cię. Dzięki - uśmiechnął się.

Po kilkunastu minutach ekipa coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiła, a model niemal wychodził z siebie. W końcu drzwi studia otworzyły się powoli i do środka weszła dziewczyna.

\- A to kto? - zapytał fotograf.

\- Nasz ratunek - rozpromienił się Adrien i niemal podbiegł do nowo przybyłej. - Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jestem ci wdzięczny - chwycił jej dłonie. - Gdyby nie ty, musiałbym chyba dzwonić do Chloe.

\- Przecież nie mogłam cię z nią zostawić, kotku - uśmiechnęła się Marinette.

\- Jest za niska - odezwał się fotograf.

\- To akurat będzie ciekawie wyglądać - zaprotestował jego asystent. - Zresztą i tak będzie miała buty na obcasie.

\- Ale sukienka nie będzie pasować.

\- To akurat nie problem. Mari może ją przerobić - nastolatek otoczył ukochaną ramieniem.

\- Nie mamy tyle czasu - fotograf nie dawał się przekonać.

\- Wystarczy jej godzina.

\- Chwila, stop. Co ty właściwie kombinujesz? - dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, na którego twarzy widniał bardzo znajomy, koci uśmieszek.

\- Daję ci się wykazać. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze - pociągnął ją do garderoby. - Na pewno sobie poradzisz. Sesja ma być w stylu tańców latynoskich, tanga, rumby, paso doble, wiesz, takie rzeczy.

\- Skoro tak, to zmień koszulę na czarną i zamiast paska niech ci znajdą szelki. I zdejmij ten krawat, a marynarkę zarzuć na ramiona. Potem dobierzemy jeszcze kapelusz - instynkt projektantki dał o sobie znać i gdy tylko zobaczyła jedną z sukienek, w której miała występować modelka, miała w głowie gotową wizję ujęcia. Przerobienie sukienki zajęło jej zaledwie kilkanaście minut, potem styliści zrobili jej makijaż i fryzurę według wskazówek. Nie obyło się niestety bez komplikacji.

Ktoś “życzliwy” poinformował Natalie, że pewna młoda dziewczyna miesza się w wizję artystyczną i kompletnie zmienia cały projekt. Jak łatwo się domyślić, wielki Gabriel Agreste nie był zachwycony. Był w pobliżu i był do dyspozycji, więc przyjechał. A to oznaczało bardzo poważne kłopoty. Dopóki nie zobaczył, co się dzieje na planie.


	36. Purr-fect couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalendarz? Kogo obchodzi kalendarz :P  
> Dzisiaj ~~moje kochane maleństwo~~ ~~to znaczy największy potwór jakiego można mieć~~ mój najmłodszy ~~paskuda~~ brat miał komunię. Uznajmy, że ze zmęczenia pomyliły mi się daty :D  
>  Też by wam się pomyliły po dwóch dniach stania przy garach i gotowania.

Fotograf był zachwycony. Para wyglądała jak żywcem wyjęta z turnieju tanecznego. Zarzucona na ramiona marynarka, a także szelki i kapelusz stwarzały dodatkowe możliwości, były doskonałym pomysłem. A sama sukienka… Delikatna, a zarazem zmysłowa, łagodnie łączyła głęboką czerwień z akcentami czerni. Gabriel aż zdjął okulary, doskonale rozpoznał prostą kreację, którą zaprojektował, jednak teraz była wzbogacona dodatkami z połyskującego szyfonu, które nadawały jej lekkości. Kiedy dziewczyna wygięła się w tanecznej pozie, na jej brzuchu zalśniły cekiny, których projektant również nie pamiętał.

I nagle zobaczył ujęcie idealne. Adrien jedną ręką trzymał przerzuconą przez ramię marynarkę, a drugą podtrzymywał założoną na jego biodro nogę Marinette, która opierała się na nim, dotykając dłońmi jego szyi i policzka. Patrzyli na siebie z miłością i namiętnością, ukryta pod cieniem kapelusza twarz chłopaka, dodawała scenie mroku, harmonizując się z jego czarnym ubraniem, tak jak czerwone usta dziewczyny pasowały do odcienia jej sukienki.

\- I kończymy na dziś - zarządził fotograf po kilku kolejnych ujęciach.

\- Nareszcie - ucieszył się Adrien.

\- Postaw mnie - Marinette spojrzała na niego. Chłopak odchylił głowę i uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Za chwilę.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Zgadnij.

Westchnęła i spojrzała w sufit. Był niemożliwy, ale z drugiej strony nie mogła mu odmówić. Pocałowała go, a wtedy ją postawił, ale bynajmniej nie puścił, wręcz przeciwnie. Poskutkowało dopiero chrząknięcie wydane przez jego ojca, które przykuło uwagę pary i zarazem ich przestraszyło, aż odskoczyli od siebie.

\- Dowiedziałem się, że ktoś zmienia moje plany, więc postanowiłem osobiście sprawdzić, co się tu dzieje. Spodziewałem się chaosu i zrujnowanych zdjęć, ale czegoś takiego nigdy bym nie przewidział. Masz niesamowite pomysły i wielki talent. Gratuluję - projektant wyciągnął rękę do zszokowanej dziewczyny.

\- Dziękuję - wydusiła, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny. - Po prostu uznałam, że poprzednie kreacje były za mało… taneczne. A Adrien powiedział, że mam się wykazać. Więc zrobiłam co mi podpowiedziało serce. Nie miałam nawet czasu nic przemyśleć.

\- Zaskakujące. Można wiedzieć skąd taki pomysł?

\- Cóż, inspirowałam się trochę wyglądem naszych bohaterów, dlatego wybrałam tę sukienkę - wskazała kreację, którą miała na sobie. - Wystarczyło tylko upodobnić ją do sukienek z turniejów tańca, które oglądam właśnie ze względu na stroje. Starałam się połączyć wygodę z elegancją i nastrojowym klimatem tanga. Cieszę się, że się panu podoba.

\- Przyznaję, jestem pod wrażeniem. Także tego, jak dobrze wam poszła współpraca podczas zdjęć.

\- Powiedzmy, że akurat to mamy doskonale opanowane - jego syn wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Ty wiesz, że masz moją szminkę na ustach? - zapytała Mari z rozbawieniem.

\- Co? - przetarł dolną wargę wierzchem dłoni. - Ups - mruknął, patrząc na czerwony ślad. - Powinniśmy doprowadzić się do porządku.

\- No raczej.

Nie zauważyli nawet, kiedy Gabriel oddalił się w kierunku fotografa, chcąc przejrzeć zdjęcia. Gdy wrócili z garderób, już go nie było. Zaś po obiedzie w domu dziewczyny, niemal zupełnie zapomnieli, że w ogóle go spotkali.


	37. Alya Césaire Mystery Incorporated

Po kilku tygodniach niemal zapomnieli nawet, że takowa sesja zdjęciowa się odbyła. Mieli na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy, szkoła i akumy jakby się zmówiły i połączyły siły w próbach wykończenia dwójki bohaterów. Spędzali ze sobą coraz mniej czasu i zaczęli się nie wysypiać. Dlatego Mari wcale się nie zdziwiła, gdy Adrien zaproponował spontaniczne wspólne uczenie się. Za wiele nie zrobili, bo byli tak wykończeni, że błyskawicznie usnęli, jak tylko usiedli na łóżku z zamiarem odpytywania się wzajemnie.

Rano była panika, szybki prysznic i wyszukiwanie jak najmniej męskiej koszulki z nadzieją, że nikt nie zauważy różnicy. I rzeczywiście, przez cały dzień ani jedna osoba nie zwróciła uwagi. No, prawie, jeśli nie liczyć małego wypadku przy wychodzeniu ze szkoły. Alya miała minę bardziej niż bezcenną, gdy w pewnym momencie koszulka jej przyjaciółki podwinęła się, ukazując wystające z różowych spodni męskie bokserki.

\- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - spytała, patrząc wymownie.

\- Uczyliśmy się do późna i zasnęłam - wyjaśniła Mari. - Rano nie miałam czasu iść do domu i się przebrać. Więc musieliśmy improwizować.

\- Mhm - reporterka nie wydawała się być przekonana.

\- Alya, nie wydarzyło się nic, o czym bym ci nie powiedziała.

\- Ło, no nieźle - odparła, jakby zupełnie nie na temat.

\- Co zno- och - Marinette podążyła za wzrokiem przyjaciółki i zatkało ją. Tuż przed szkołą wisiał ogromny plakat z reklamą nowych perfum od Gabriela Agreste o prostej nazwie “Tango”. Obok wielkiej, czerwonej butelki, widniało zdjęcie pary, dokładnie to ujęcie, które podczas sesji tak spodobało się Gabrielowi.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że Adrien tak blisko współpracuje z innymi modelkami - Alya spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, wyraźnie mając coś na myśli.

\- W-wiesz… ta praca wymaga poświęceń - odparła projektantka. Ucieszyła się w duchu, że reporterka w osobie modelki nie rozpoznała jej, tylko pomyślała, że to przypadkowa osoba. Nie chciała, żeby ludzie zaczęli myśleć, że próbuje zrobić karierę w modelingu dzięki związkowi z Adrienem.

\- Poświęceń? Powiedziałabym, że jest bardzo zadowolony na tym zdjęciu.

\- Alya, przestań. Wiesz przecież, że on mnie kocha.

\- Wiem, wiem. Droczę się tylko z tobą - zaśmiała się.

\- Podziwiacie to arcydzieło? - Adrien nagle pojawił się za nimi, strasząc Marinette i omal nie obrywając od niej.

\- Owszem - odparła blogerka. - I zastanawiamy się, czy nie masz sobie nic do zarzucenia.

\- Ja? Dlaczego? - spytał chłopak mocno zdziwiony.

\- Alya, przestań. To nie jest zabawne - upomniała ją Mari.

\- Wracając do zdjęcia, co o nim sądzicie? - reporterka zmieniła temat.

\- Dla mnie jest świetne - stwierdziła projektantka.

\- Ja bym wybrał inne ujęcie. Na przykład z pocałunkiem w szyję - odparł model, z satysfakcją obserwując rumieniec powstający na twarzy jego dziewczyny.

\- Więc były bardziej romantyczne ujęcia? - szczęka Alyi opadła niemal do ziemi. - Nigdy bym cię nie podejrzewała o coś takiego.

\- Z moją księżniczką wszystko jest możliwe - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chwila, wiedziałaś o tym?

\- Powiedzmy, że pilnie potrzebna była modelka, która mogłaby uratować tę sesję. Łatwo zgadnąć, do kogo zadzwonił - Mari wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To jesteś ty?! - blogerka była mocno zszokowana. - Nie jesteś zupełnie do siebie podobna.

\- Przynajmniej nikt się mnie nie czepi.

\- Gdyby to był ktoś inny, nigdy bym się nie zgodził na taką sesję - Adrien objął ukochaną w talii.

\- To sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej chcę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ona ma twoje bokserki - przyjaciółka pary spojrzała na nich oboje.

\- Zaspaliśmy - odparli razem, udając, że nie zauważyli jej rozbawionego spojrzenia i niedowierzania w oczach.


	38. No more daddy issues?

Od tamtego czasu, wspólne uczenie się stało się codziennością. Czasami organizowali takie wieczory z Alyą i Nino, choć najczęściej byli tylko we dwoje. Zwykle rozstawali się na wieczór, ale któregoś dnia, po patrolu, Adrien był zbyt zmęczony, żeby wracać i po prostu wpakował się Mari do łóżka. Uwielbiał przy niej spać, czuł się bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, a ponad to wreszcie miał kogoś, kogo mógł przytulać. Po ostatniej wpadce umówili się, że u każdego w szafie będzie leżeć komplet ubrań i kosmetyków drugiego, właśnie na takie sytuacje. Dlatego mógł sobie pozwolić na zostanie.

Marinette próbowała się kłócić, ale sama była wykończona i kiedy chłopak po prostu przytulił się do niej, straciła wszelkie siły na dyskusje. Również uwielbiała przy nim spać. Mogła tylko się uśmiechnąć, kiedy kwami wcisnęły się między nich i po prostu zasnąć.

Obudził ich dźwięk budzika, ich zdaniem zbyt wcześnie, ale nie mieli zbytniego wyboru. Ostatnie czego było im trzeba, to szlaban za opuszczanie lekcji, Adrien i tak podejrzewał, że ojciec nie będzie zachwycony tym, że nocował poza domem, dlatego nie chciał nawet się spóźnić. Wziął szybki prysznic i w mgnieniu oka był gotowy. Udało mu się zmusić dziewczynę do tego samego i jedli w spokoju śniadanie, gdy zadzwoniła Natalie. Chłopak bardzo niechętnie odebrał.

\- Tak? U Mari, wychodzimy do szkoły. Nic mi nie jest, nie musisz mówić ojcu. To naprawdę nie jest konieczne. Przepraszam, ale się spieszymy - rozłączył się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał kłopotów - Marinette spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

\- Ja też - dokończył jedzenie i wstał. - Chodźmy, żeby się nie spóźnić.

Ku ich zaskoczeniu, Gabriel nie robił problemów. Stwierdził nawet, że Adrien jest na tyle dojrzały, że dopóki nie zaniedbuje obowiązków, może robić co chce, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale wolał zaryzykować i dać mu tę swobodę, niż kontrolować go i odbierać mu szczęście. To jasne, że wolałby trzymać syna pod kluczem, ale wtedy prędzej czy później by się zbuntował. Kochał tę dziewczynę i był gotów o nią walczyć, więc równie dobrze ojciec mógł się zgadzać. Zresztą wolał nie stwarzać ryzyka, że chłopak się wymknie, tak przynajmniej wiedział, że kiedy nie było go w domu, był u dziewczyny. Nawet czuł się z tym trochę lepiej, jej rodzice mogli zapewnić jego synowi rodzinną atmosferę, której Gabriel nie umiał stworzyć od czasu zniknięcia żony. Wolał zająć się pracą i zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Zaś Adrien był w siódmym niebie. Nie dość, że ojciec polubił Mari, to jeszcze dał mu swobodę, o której od dawna marzył. Los w końcu się do niego uśmiechnął i mógł się założyć, że szczęście Biedronki mu dopomogło. Za każdym razem, kiedy nocował u Mari, albo ona u niego, miał doskonały humor. Tak doskonały, że Alya i Nino zaczęli w końcu się z nimi drażnić.

Pewnego dnia przekonał się jednak, że warto było zapoczątkować ten zwyczaj i znosić docinki ze strony przyjaciół.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapomniałam dodać, że to na urodziny mojego trzeciego brata ._.


	39. Gabriel's Copy Cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakiś czas temu pojawiło się AU, w którym Felix (poprzednia wersja Czarnego Kota, pomysł porzucony ze względu na bardzo nieprzyjemny charakter i zachowanie, nie nadawał się do animacji, którą mogłyby oglądać też dzieci) był studiującym za granicą starszym bratem Adriena. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, kto to wymyślił, ale bezpośrednio natchnęło mnie [to cudo](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oRmFppGdbDg).

Kiedy Adrien otworzył drzwi do domu, zaskoczyło go to, co zastał wewnątrz. Przy schodach stała walizka, co samo w sobie było niecodziennym widokiem. A jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że nie wyglądała znajomo.

\- Jacyś goście, czy coś? - Marinette zawahała się w pół kroku.

\- Raczej “czy coś”. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio mieliśmy tu gości, którzy by zostawali na dłużej. Chyba jeszcze jak mama była - odparł chłopak.

Zaintrygowana para weszła do środka i rozejrzała się. Poza walizką nic się nie zmieniło. Nagle podskoczyli, kiedy gdzieś w głębi domu trzasnęły drzwi i rozległy się szybkie kroki.

\- Chyba się zapominasz - usłyszeli podniesiony głos ojca Adriena. Sądząc po tonie, był wściekły.

\- To ty się zapominasz! - wrzasnął drugi głos, a kroki ustały. - Powiedziałem ci, masz w końcu zostawić tę pracę i zająć się młodym! Bo inaczej…

\- Felix? - odezwał się Adrien, rozpoznając głos.

\- Kto? - spytała cicho Mari.

\- Mój starszy brat - wyjaśnił chłopak i w tej samej chwili na schodach pojawiła się młodsza wersja Gabriela Agreste.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że masz brata.

\- Bo nie ma o czym mówić. Studiuje w Londynie i nigdy go nie ma. Wyjechał kilka lat temu i prawie nie przyjeżdża - odparł, obserwując schodzącego po schodach brata.

Choć obaj byli blondynami o zielonych oczach, to wyraźnie było widać różnice między nimi. Felix miał jaśniejsze włosy, bardziej zbliżone odcieniem do platyny niż do złota, jego oczy miały chłodną barwę, a skórze brakowało opalenizny. Był jakby wyblakłą wersją młodszego brata, nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i z zachowania. Brakowało mu swobody i entuzjazmu Adriena, a przede wszystkim jego uśmiechu i ciepła.

\- Daruj tę drobną sprzeczkę, nie sądziłem, że jesteś w domu - odezwał się spokojnym już głosem.

\- Drobną sprzeczkę? To brzmiało raczej jak awantura. W życiu chyba nie słyszałem ojca tak wściekłego. O co wam poszło?

\- Nieistotne. Miło cię widzieć.

\- Ciebie też. Ale powiedz, o co chodzi. Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko, dobra?

\- O nic nie chodzi. Przynajmniej o nic, o czym musisz wiedzieć - Felix był coraz bardziej poirytowany.

\- Przestań mnie zbywać i odpowiedz - Adrien również zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

\- Odpuść, młody. To nie ma znaczenia.

\- Teraz nagle nie ma? - wszyscy momentalnie odwrócili się w stronę Gabriela, który stał na szczycie schodów.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Agreste - odezwała się Marinette.

\- Nie taki dobry - odparł mężczyzna, nie spuszczając wzroku ze starszego syna. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, Adrien, twój brat powiedział, że nie potrafię o ciebie dostatecznie zadbać, więc zabiera cię do siebie.

Nastolatek stał przez chwilę kompletnie zaskoczony. Wiedział, że Felix miewa dziwne pomysły, ale żeby coś takiego? Zdecydowanie przeszedł samego siebie.

\- To mamy problem, bo ja nigdzie się nie wybieram - odezwał się w końcu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcześniej, bo Dzień Mamy C:


	40. Not what he expected

\- Jak to? - tego Felix się kompletnie nie spodziewał. Był pewien, że młodszy brat będzie wdzięczny za szansę uwolnienia się od ojca.

\- Tak po prostu. Dobrze mi tu i nie zamierzam wyjeżdżać.

\- Sądziłem, że się ucieszysz…

\- Wiesz, ostatnio sporo się tu pozmieniało. Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś w ogóle przyjeżdżał do domu. Chodź, pouczymy się u ciebie - łagodnie popchnął dziewczynę w stronę drzwi.

\- Zamierzasz wrócić na noc do domu? - spytał Gabriel jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Zamierzałem, ale chyba zmieniłem zdanie - odparł Adrien, zdenerwowany zachowaniem brata.

\- Bez obaw, panie Agreste. Pamiętam o porannej sesji i dopilnuję, żeby dotarł na nią na czas - zapewniła Marinette z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze - mężczyzna skierował się w stronę gabinetu.

\- Chwila, tak po prostu pozwalasz mu nocować u znajomych? - Felix nie dowierzał w to, co widział.

\- A poza tym chodzę do szkoły, spotykam się z przyjaciółmi, a od czasu do czasu zabieram moją księżniczkę na jakąś wyjątkową randkę. Nadal uważasz, że mam tak źle? - jego młodszy brat skrzyżował ręce. - Mówiłem ci, sporo się pozmieniało. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. A teraz wybacz nam, mamy sporo nauki, a nie możemy sobie pozwolić na słabe oceny.

W tym momencie na zewnątrz rozległ się wybuch.

\- I to by było na tyle z naszej nauki - mruknęła pod nosem Mari. - Chodź, kotku, robota czeka.

Ulotnili się zanim Felix zdążył coś powiedzieć.

\- Załatwmy to szybko. Konam z głodu i oddałbym wszystko za tartę łososiową twojego taty - rozmarzył się Adrien.

\- Mogę dać mu znać, żeby zrobił - Marinette wyciągnęła telefon i wysłała szybkiego sms-a do ojca.

\- Jesteś dla mnie za dobra, moja słodka - pociągnął ją w ustronną uliczkę, którą wypatrzył.

\- Podziękujesz mi później. Tikki, kropkuj!

\- Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!

\- Czyli możemy iść - wyciągnęła jo-jo.

\- Może jakiś całus na szczęście? - chwycił ją za rękę. Przewróciła oczami i westchnęła, ale stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go krótko.

\- A teraz wreszcie pójdziesz?

\- Jestem tuż za tobą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcześniej, bo urodziny mojego drugiego brata C:


	41. Don't worry, kitty

Po akcji zakończonej sukcesem, superbohaterowie byli zmęczeni i głodni. Marzyli tylko o odpoczynku, dlatego kiedy ich transformacja się zakończyła, skierowali się do piekarni. Wiedzieli, że zastaną tam rodziców Mari z tartą, o którą prosił jej chłopak. Okazało się jednak, że nie jest tak dobrze jak im się zdawało i muszą poczekać zanim będą mogli zjeść. Wobec tego zaopatrzywszy się dyskretnie w talerz ciastek, poszli na górę, próbując jakoś dotrwać do obiadu.

\- W porządku? - spytała projektantka, widząc wyraz twarzy swojego partnera.

\- Chyba…

\- Dalej się gryziesz tym, co powiedział Felix?

\- On nigdy nie kłócił się z ojcem. No i nie sądziłem, że będzie nagle zgrywał idealnego starszego brata.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Nie rozdzieli nas - pogłaskała jego policzek.

\- Znając moje szczęście-

\- Myślę, że moje szczęście wystarczy.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

\- Nadal byłbyś smętnym, niewychowanym dachowcem - zażartowała.

\- Niewychowanym?

\- Teraz przynajmniej panujesz jakoś nad tymi żartami i wreszcie mogę z tobą wytrzymać. O nie - mruknęła, widząc, że zamierza się odezwać i szybko zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Wtedy jej rodzice zawołali, że tarta gotowa i musieli iść, zanim umrą z głodu.

Posiłek na szczęście przebiegł w spokoju i radosnej atmosferze, obojgu udało się zapomnieć o zmartwieniach. Aż do chwili, gdy sprzątali i nagle rozległ się dźwięk wibracji telefonu. Adrien spojrzał na wyświetlacz i warknął cicho, po czym ze złością wepchnął go do kieszeni, co nie uszło uwadze jego dziewczyny.

\- Stało się coś? - spytała, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Nic takiego. Natalie napisała, że ojciec chce mnie widzieć na kolacji. Uważa, że powinniśmy porozmawiać - odparł niezadowolony.

\- Też tak uważam.

\- Sam nie wiem… Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł…

\- Macie jakiś problem? - zainteresowała się Sabine. - Może w czymś pomożemy? - zaproponowała z troską. Już samo to sprawiło, że Adrien się uśmiechnął.

\- Chodzi o to, że mój starszy brat przyjechał z Londynu i trochę namieszał, a teraz ojciec chce, żebyśmy porozmawiali. A ja… nie wiem, czy powinienem. Czy w ogóle chcę.

\- Spróbować zawsze warto - odezwał się Tom, siadając naprzeciwko nastolatków.

\- On powiedział, że odbierze mnie ojcu. A ja nie chcę wyjeżdżać.

\- To zrozumiałe - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na córkę. Wiedział, że to dla niej chłopak chciał zostać. - No cóż, w zasadzie jesteś w takim wieku, że potrafisz samodzielnie zdecydować, gdzie będzie ci lepiej, więc raczej nie może tego zrobić wbrew twojej woli.

\- I pamiętaj, że twojego ojca stać na najlepszych prawników - Mari położyła dłoń na ramieniu ukochanego. - Felix nie ma z nim szans.

\- Wiecie co jest najgorsze? Że praktycznie muszę wybierać między ojcem, a bratem - westchnął.

\- Jakoś się wszystko ułoży, zobaczysz - pocieszyła go Sabine.

\- Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłam: jak chcesz uciekać z domu, zawsze możesz przyjść tutaj - Marinette zmierzwiła delikatnie włosy na karku chłopaka.

\- Dokładnie - przytaknął Tom. - W naszym domu zawsze znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. Nawet twój ojciec to dostrzegł.

\- Dziękuję wam - uśmiechnął się Adrien, patrząc na nich z wdzięcznością.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcześniej, bo Dzień Dziecka C:


	42. Shocking news

Po powrocie na piętro, oboje przeżyli szok. Tikki leżała wciśnięta w poduszkę i ze złością chrupała ciastko, a na drugim końcu pokoju Plagg nawet nie patrzył na swój camembert.

\- Pokłóciliście się? - Marinette patrzyła to na jedno, to na drugie.

\- Ależ skąd - warknęła jej czerwona przyjaciółka.

\- Auć. Skoro jest taka wściekła, to musiało stać się coś bardzo poważnego - zmartwiła się projektantka, nachylając się do swojego chłopaka i ściszając głos.

\- Wiem. On nigdy nie traci apetytu na ser - zgodził się. - Próbujemy z nimi pogadać, czy czekamy aż im przejdzie?

\- Spróbujmy - zdecydowała. - Powiecie, o co poszło? - zapytała już normalnie.

\- O to, że ona jest taka uparta - odparł Plagg, wyraźnie przybity.

\- Nie, to ty jesteś taki-

\- No jaki? Myślisz, że mi jest z tym łatwo?! Wiem, że nie chcesz do tego wracać, ale powinien wiedzieć, nie rozumiesz tego?! - był wyraźnie rozżalony brakiem zrozumienia ze strony swojej przyjaciółki.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zdziwił się Adrien.

\- Nieważne - kwami wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Zerwał się z biurka i z całej siły uderzył w klatkę piersiową Marinette. Dziewczyna zagryzła wargę, żeby nie jęknąć z bólu, wbrew niewielkim rozmiarom, kwami miały dużą siłę. Niemal odruchowo przykryła kotka dłońmi, przytulając go do siebie.

\- No jasne, bierz ich na litość. Też tak umiem, wiesz? - Tikki porzuciła ciastko i podleciała do Adriena, jednak nie przywaliła w niego, tylko wcisnęła się pod koszulę tuż przy szyi. Była tak malutka w porównaniu z jego dłońmi, że gdy spróbował ją przytulić, cała się schowała w jego ręce.

\- Dobra, usiądźmy na spokojnie i porozmawiajmy - zaproponowała Mari.

\- Nie ma o czym - rozległ się głos z szyi modela.

\- Właśnie, że jest - zaprotestował czarny łepek, przyklejony do projektantki. - Powinniśmy im powiedzieć. A przynajmniej jemu.

\- Jeśli to zrobisz, nie odezwę się do ciebie.

\- Słyszałem to już tyle razy, że to dla mnie żadna groźba.

\- Zabiorę ci camembert.

\- Adrien znaczy dla mnie więcej.

\- Okej, kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś Plaggiem? - wciął się blondyn.

\- Zamieniliście się ciałami, czy co? - zawtórowała mu jego dziewczyna.

\- To ja wszystko wyjaśnię - westchnął koci stworek i podleciał do poduszki, którą uprzednio zajmowała jego przyjaciółka. Para wymieniła zatroskane spojrzenia i usiadła obok kwami. - Jak zapewne wiecie, nie jesteście pierwszymi superbohaterami - zaczął, patrząc na nich. - I pewnie domyślacie się, że nie wszyscy kończyli tak szczęśliwie jak wy - odwrócił wzrok. - Tikki nie chce o tym mówić, bo nadal to przeżywa, jak za każdym razem, ale historia waszych bezpośrednich poprzedników nie skończyła się szczęśliwie. Kot ściągnął na siebie klątwę, przez którą nie mógł zdjąć pierścienia i do jej przełamania potrzebował pocałunku Biedronki, która nie mogła tego zrobić, bo kochała jego alter ego.

\- Brzmi znajomo - uśmiechnęła się Marinette. - Czyli nie zdjął klątwy, bo nie dostał pocałunku?

\- Och, dostał - odpowiedział jej czerwony łepek, który wysunął się spod dłoni chłopaka. Po chwili pokazała się też reszta i mała istotka wróciła na poduszkę. - Ale jakim kosztem…

\- Co się stało? - projektantka wiedziała, że musiała się wydarzyć jakaś tragedia, skoro samo mówienie o tym sprawiało kwami trudności.

\- Powiedzmy… że to była ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobiła w życiu - uszka Plagga były oklapnięte, a jego ogon poruszał się dynamicznie. Jak u prawdziwego kota, te cechy świadczyły o smutku i zdenerwowaniu.

\- To przez niego zginęła - mruknęła Tikki, po niej też było widać wszystkie emocje. - Pozwolił jej walczyć samej, a kiedy w końcu łaskawie się zjawił, więcej przeszkadzał niż pomagał. W końcu musiało coś się stać, no i się stało. Zdążyła go jeszcze pocałować, a chwilę później już nie żyła - znów rozległy się odgłosy chrupania ciastka. - Nawet się tym nie przejął. Po prostu rzucił pierścień i odszedł zadowolony.

\- Dlaczego nam to mówicie? Przecież my nie jesteśmy tacy. Doskonale wiecie, że prędzej sam zginę, niż pozwolę, żeby moja słodka Biedroneczka została zraniona - blondyn opiekuńczo otoczył ukochaną ramieniem.

\- Nie w tym rzecz. Adrien… - zielone oczy jego kwami zwróciły się na niego. - Tym Kotem był twój brat, Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcześniej, bo Noc Kultury C:
> 
> I... o kufa, 500 kudosów O.o  
> I prawie 7500 odsłon... wow...


	43. How could you?

Kolacja przebiegała w chłodnej atmosferze, choć dla Adriena i tak była wyjątkowa. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, żeby ojciec jadł z nim, praktycznie od zniknięcia mamy jadał w samotności. Teraz zaś miał do towarzystwa ojca i brata, którzy i tak byli lepsi niż nic, chociaż skłóceni.

\- Dlaczego tak nagle przyjechałeś? - zapytał w końcu Adrien. Ciekawski kiciuś nie umiał długo siedzieć cicho.

\- Myślałem, że już wszystko wyjaśniłem - odparł Felix.

\- Ale dlaczego teraz, a nie wcześniej?

\- Bo teraz mogę sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Już nie jesteś biednym studentem? - zażartował młody, nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Mniej więcej - odparł starszy z braci.

\- I wydaje ci się, że Adrienowi będzie lepiej z tobą? - wtrącił się Gabriel.

\- Bez obaw, zadbam o to, żeby kontynuował naukę, skończył szkołę z wyróżnieniem i zaopiekuję się nim - odpowiedział mu pierworodny.

\- Ty nawet sobą nie umiałeś się zająć.

\- Wyrosłem z tego. A ty nadal się nami nie interesujesz. Liczy się tylko praca i to, żeby wszystko było po twojej myśli. Nigdy nie chciałeś nawet słuchać tego, co mam do powiedzenia. I na nic mi nie pozwalałeś.

\- Gdybyś się zachowywał przyzwoicie, nie byłoby problemu. Twój brat nie sprawia kłopotów, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, dlatego więcej mu wolno.

\- Ale i tak za mnie oberwał. Trzymałeś go pod kluczem przez całe życie.

\- Nie mogłem ryzykować, że pójdzie w twoje ślady.

\- I zostanie Czarnym Kotem?

Adrien prawie się udławił. I to wcale nie dlatego, że zaskoczyła go ta wiadomość, zdążył już się z tym oswoić. To beztroska i swoboda, z jaką Felix wyjawił swój sekret sprawiły, że zakrztusił się z wrażenia. Za to Gabriel autentycznie wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha albo jakby ktoś mu przyłożył.

\- Co? - wydusił z siebie projektant.

\- Byłem Czarnym Kotem - wyznał jego starszy syn. - Dlatego wymykałem się z domu, miałem obowiązki. Musiałem pomagać Biedronce.

\- Pomagać… - Adrien nie zdołał powstrzymać prychnięcia. Mari go zabije, ale nie mógł siedzieć cicho. - Gdybyś jej pomagał, nie zginęłaby.

\- Cóż, to nie zależało ode mnie.

\- Tylko od kogo? Twoim obowiązkiem było chronić ją i pomagać jej.

\- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?

\- Więcej niż ci się wydaje.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, w trakcie której Felix i Gabriel przetwarzali to, co powiedział młody, który już zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego dziewczyna zgodzi się na spontaniczną i nagłą przeprowadzkę do Chin.

\- To niby co takiego wiesz? - padło pytanie.

\- Nic szczególnego - Adrien nie patrzył na brata, starając się jakoś wybrnąć z tego, co powiedział. - Tylko wszystko, co jest na Biedroblogu. Za twoich czasów pewnie nie było czegoś takiego - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie było - przyznał Felix. - Co to jest, blog o bohaterach?

\- O Biedronce. Prowadzi go dziewczyna mojego przyjaciela, która jest jednocześnie przyjaciółką mojej dziewczyny - wyjaśnił młody.

\- No jasne, znowu tylko Biedronka. Nie sądzisz, że ma trochę za dużo sławy?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- W końcu to Kot odwala czarną robotę.

\- Biedronka w pełni zasługuje na uznanie, jakie otrzymuje - Adrien czuł, że brat wyprowadza go z równowagi. - Zresztą myślałem, że tego nienawidziłeś.

\- Zaczynam trochę tęsknić.

\- Było pomyśleć zanim zabiłeś swoją partnerkę - nastolatek wstał. - Mówiłem ci, ta kolacja nie ma sensu - zwrócił się do ojca. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył do wyjścia. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury - rzucił cicho, gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcześniej, bo urodziny mojego taty C:


	44. Disappointed hero

Czarny Kot pędził przez noc, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od domu. Kiedyś wiele by dał, żeby Felix wrócił, teraz chciał, żeby wyjechał jak najszybciej. To już nie było to samo co kiedyś, obaj byli znacznie dojrzalsi i zwyczajnie dorośli. W dodatku teraz było widać, jak bardzo różnią się między sobą. Felix wdał się w ojca, był tak samo poważny, momentami wręcz cyniczny. Zaś Adrien był miły, pogodny i uroczy, zupełnie jak mama. Z wiekiem te różnice tylko się uwidaczniały, jednocześnie oddalając braci od siebie.

Nie wiedział, jak długo biegł, kondycja robiła swoje i zdołał pokonać dużą odległość zanim się zmęczył. Biegł po prostu przed siebie, skacząc po dachach jak prawdziwy kot i podobnie jak on poruszając się na czterech kończynach. Nie chciał iść do Mari - jeszcze nie. Musiał się przewietrzyć i ochłonąć, a zmęczenie dobrze robiło na nadmiar myśli. W prawdzie ustalili, że nie będą dziś patrolować, ale i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, więc równie dobrze mógł poszukać kłopotów. Niestety - albo może i stety - jak na ironię noc była spokojna. Pozostało mu już tylko odwiedzić piekarnię.

Musiała go wypatrywać, bo gdy tylko pojawił się w pobliżu, drzwi się otworzyły i dziewczyna przywitała go mocnym uściskiem. Miała wilgotne włosy i cienką piżamę, ale wybiegła przed dom, do niego.

\- Oszalałaś? Przeziębisz się - wziął ją na ręce, zauważając jej bose stopy.

\- Widziałam jak biegałeś po dachach. Domyśliłam się, że coś się stało i że będziesz mnie potrzebował - wyszeptała, martwiła się o niego.

\- To nie znaczy, że masz się rozchorować - wniósł ją do środka i stopą zamknął drzwi.

\- Kotku, regularnie narażasz życie, żeby mnie uratować, choć raz mogę zrobić coś dla ciebie.

\- Nie po to cię ratuję, żebyś traciła zdrowie - postawił ją dopiero po dotarciu do domu. - Twoi rodzice śpią? - spytał cicho.

\- Tak - odparła. - Postaraj się ich nie obudzić.

\- Jasne. Wezmę tylko prysznic i pogadamy - obiecał.

\- W porządku.

Prawie usnęła, czekając na niego. Kwami próbowały ją zająć rozmową, ale same szybko pousypiały, szczególnie Plagg, który uwielbiał być drapany za uchem. Szybko jednak się rozbudziła, gdy wrócił. Oczywiście nie wziął ze sobą piżamy, a było na co popatrzeć.

\- Podziwiasz moje cudowne ciało? - zaśmiał się, prężąc mięśnie jak Czarny Kot.

\- Niestety, ale nie widzę go. Chowa się całkowicie w cieniu twojego ego - odparła, skutecznie gasząc jego zapał.

\- Miauć. Czyli mogę się ubrać.

\- Skoro musisz - palnęła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

\- I tu cię mam. Już drugi raz to powiedziałaś, coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Drugi? Nieprawda.

\- Prawda. Pierwszy był kiedy udawałem, że biorę prysznic, wiesz, jak akuma chciała dorwać mojego tatę.

\- Udawałeś?

\- Jakoś musiałem się przemienić.

\- No tak…

\- Idź do łóżka, ubiorę się i jestem z powrotem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No starczy tych wcześniejszych, wracamy do normalnego trybu C:


	45. Stop being sexy

Niechętnie powlokła się na górę, uważając, żeby nie obudzić kwami. Ułożyła je troskliwie na poduszce i sama wsunęła się pod kołdrę.

\- A gdzie twoja koszulka? - spytała, gdy jej chłopak ukazał się w delikatnym świetle lampki nocnej.

\- Specjalnie dla ciebie zrezygnowałem z niej - odparł, wpełzając do łóżka obok niej.

\- Zmarzniesz.

\- Ogrzejesz mnie - spróbował ją objąć, ale go odepchnęła.

\- Adrieeeen - jęknęła. - To zemsta za ten przytyk o twoim ego, tak?

\- Zemsta? Jaka zemsta?

\- Już ty dobrze wiesz jaka. Teraz nie będę mogła spać - mruknęła, gasząc lampkę.

\- Więc przyznajesz, że moje boskie ciało aż tak cię rozprasza?

\- Pamiętasz jak kiedyś podczas jednego z pierwszych patroli zleciałam z dachu?

\- Pamiętam. Byłaś zmęczona.

\- Nie. Zagapiłam się na ciebie - wyznała, ciesząc się, że chłopak nie ma maski i nie widzi w ciemności, bo była pewna, że jej twarz jest zbyt czerwona.

\- Od ciebie też ciężko było oderwać wzrok - usłyszała, jak wkłada koszulkę. - A teraz jest jeszcze trudniej - przytulił ją mocno i tym razem mu pozwoliła.

\- Mnie to mówisz? Mój biegający w czarnym spandexie koci partner to super- hiper- ultra- megaprzystojny model, w którym się kocham od drugiego dnia szkoły. Jak niby mam się przy tym skupić?

\- Nie będę przepraszał za mój urok osobisty.

\- I już wiem jak ja się skupiam… Ten twój “urok osobisty” totalnie rujnuje wrażenie, jakie robi twoje ciało - stuknęła go w nos opuszkiem palca. - Choć trzeba ci przyznać, że potrafisz być uroczy.

\- Nie słychać tego, ale mruczę wewnętrznie.

\- Wierzę ci na słowo. Opowiesz w końcu, co się wydarzyło?

\- Nic. Próbowaliśmy rozmawiać, ale ja po prostu nie mogę. Nie, kiedy wiem, że przez niego zginęła poprzednia Biedronka. Ja bym sobie do końca życia tego nie darował, a on to traktuje, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- On jest inny. Ich relacja też była inna.

\- To już nie chodzi o to, że cię pokochałem. Przecież wiem, że wielu partnerów wręcz się nienawidziło, a mimo to się szanowali. Chodzi o to, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot są zespołem. I kiedy jedno ginie, drugie ponosi osobistą porażkę. Zwłaszcza w przypadku Kota.

\- Nie można przewidzieć wszystkiego. Czasem pewnym rzeczom nie da się zapobiec.

\- Marinette, słyszałaś Plagga. Felix wręcz ją zabił. To była jego wina, że zginęła, dlatego kwami tak ciężko się z tym pogodzić. Bo on nawalił i nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Tutaj wcale nie chodzi o Felixa, prawda? Zadręczasz się tym, co by się stało, gdyby to nas spotkało, mam rację?

\- Wcale nie, ja bardzo poważnie traktuję swoje obowiązki. A chronienie cię jest jednym z nich.

\- Przestań o tym myśleć. Pogódź się z faktem, że jesteś na mnie skazany. Zamierzam się z tobą zestarzeć i tak łatwo mnie przed tym nie powstrzymasz - w ciemności odnalazła jego usta i złączyła je ze swoimi.

\- Ani mi się śni - odparł, zatapiając się w pocałunku.

\- Niech ci się śni coś innego - oderwała się. - Najwyższy czas iść spać, przystojniaku - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Kolorowych snów, księżniczko - przytulił ją czule, solidnie zmęczony.

\- Kropkowanych - poprawiła.

\- I kocich - dodał i zanim się zorientował, już spał.


	46. Morning fun

Marinette obudziła się na długo przed dźwiękiem budzika. Przytulony do niej Adrien oddychał miarowo, wciąż pogrążony we śnie. Rozczochrane, złociste włosy okalały jego twarz, nadając mu wygląd jego alter ego. Uśmiechnęła się, odgarniając je bardzo delikatnie. Gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że kiedyś będzie spędzać każdą wolną chwilę w towarzystwie tego doprowadzającego ją do szału kocura, wyśmiałaby go. A gdyby powiedział to samo o Adrienie, nie uwierzyłaby. W końcu jeszcze nie tak dawno nie potrafiła się przy nim wysłowić. A teraz spał słodko obok niej. Życie bywa zaskakujące.

Zielone oczy błysnęły radością, gdy chłopak się przebudził.

\- O czym tak myślisz? - wymruczał zaspanym głosem.

\- O tobie. I o nas. Jakoś tak zebrało mi się na wspomnienia - pocałowała go w czoło. - Niemal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to nie sen. I że przez cały ten czas to byłeś ty.

\- Myślałem, że już zdążyłaś się z tym pogodzić.

\- Niby tak, ale… jakoś tak dziwnie wiedzieć, że parę razy skopałam ci tyłek. Albo że tyle razy wkurzały mnie twoje teksty, a z drugiej strony miałam twoje zdjęcia porozwieszane po całym pokoju.

\- Miałaś? Kiedy? Byłem u ciebie tyle razy i nigdy nie zauważyłem.

\- Zawsze albo je chowałam, albo odwracałam twoją uwagę - zachichotała. - A kilka miesięcy temu całkowicie je wyrzuciłam.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Po co mi zdjęcia, skoro mam prawdziwego ciebie? - potarła lekko nosem jego nos.

\- Jesteś zbyt miła, moja słodka. Stało się coś?

\- Zawsze narzekasz, że jestem okrutna.

\- Nie zawsze. Tylko kiedy jestem uroczy.

\- Bo robisz się ckliwy i trzeba cię sprowadzić na ziemię.

\- Och nie, a co to? - przetoczył się tak, że przygniótł ją do łóżka swoim ciężarem. - Chyba zaatakowała mnie kolejna ofiara akumy - pocałował dziewczynę w policzek. - I teraz jestem skazany na okazywanie miłości wszystkim wokół - pocałował ją w nos, potem w czoło i zaczął zasypywać ją gradem pocałunków gdzie tylko dosięgał.

\- Adrieeeen - śmiała się, próbując go odepchnąć.

\- Chyba w twoim życiu jest za mało miłości - zaczął ją atakować ze zdwojoną siłą, w końcu musiała sięgnąć po radykalne środki. Kiedy pocałował ją w usta, zacisnęła rękę na jego włosach i przytrzymała go.

\- M-m - zaprotestowała, gdy spróbował się oderwać, nie chciała dać mu szansy na wznowienie zabawy. Wreszcie jednak udało mu się uwolnić.

\- Oddaj swoje miraculum - wyszeptał, delikatnie stukając zębami o jeden z kolczyków.

\- Nie ma mowy - dźgnęła go w żebra, przez co odskoczył i mogła odwrócić role. - Koniec twoich rządów, mała akumo - uśmiechnęła się z triumfem, siadając chłopakowi na brzuchu. - Pora wypędzić złe moce - pochyliła się, całując go.

I wtedy zadzwonił budzik.

\- Chyba nasza transformacja dobiega końca - westchnął Adrien, wyłączając alarm.

\- Jak zwykle, gdy robi się ciekawie - Mari przeczesała palcami rozpuszczone włosy, schodząc z niego. - Chodź, kotku, zanim nastąpi prawdziwy atak akumy - wygrzebała się z łóżka i przeciągnęła. - Dostaniesz świeżo upieczone croissanty - to podziałało, kiciuś wystrzelił z łóżka jak z procy, szybko się ogarnął i pognał na śniadanie.


	47. You messed up, kitty

Sesja minęła szybko. Każdy uśmiech, każde spojrzenie Adrien kierował do Mari, prawie nie czuł zmęczenia. Dopiero po zakończeniu zdjęć przytulił się do dziewczyny i stwierdził, że się nie rusza. Jak zwykle przekonała go obietnicą obiadu, był łasuchem jakich mało i bardzo łatwo go skusić kawałkiem tarty czy innym specjałem, szczególnie z piekarni Toma.

Jednak po dotarciu do domu, z miejsca stracił apetyt. Wszystko za sprawą gościa, którego tam zastał.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - spytał chłodno Adrien.

\- Czekam na ciebie - odparł Felix, lustrując go spojrzeniem. - Chcę porozmawiać.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Wynoś się stąd.

\- Może jednak powinieneś spróbować - zasugerowała Mari. - To w końcu twój brat.

\- Już nie. Skoro zerwał kontakt na tyle lat, nie chce mieć z nami nic wspólnego - ton chłopaka był lodowaty, Marinette aż się wzdrygnęła. Miała wrażenie, że temperatura w pokoju spadła o kilka stopni.

\- Nie poznaję cię - wyszeptała, patrząc, jak Felix wychodzi bez słowa. - Przerażasz mnie. Co się dzieje z moim uroczym kotkiem, który jest miły dla każdego?

Spojrzał na nią, zielone oczy były przepełnione smutkiem.

\- Ma chyba gorszy okres - odparł, przytulając ją. - Zresztą nie potrzebuję go, dopóki mam ciebie - pocałował ją w czubek głowy. - Nikogo nie potrzebuję. Tylko ciebie. I może Nino. I trochę taty.

\- Czyli jednak ja ci nie wystarczam - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Oczywiście, że wystar-

\- Nie - uciszyła go, kładąc palec na jego ustach. - Ale to dobrze, bo zaczęłabym się naprawdę martwić. Musisz mieć w życiu więcej ważnych ludzi.

\- Ale to ty jesteś całym moim światem.

\- Ty moim też, ale to nie znaczy, że zapomnę o rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Ty też nie możesz. Felix to twój brat i powinieneś się z nim pogodzić. Ja wiem, że jako jego następcy, ciężko ci zaakceptować to, co zrobił, ale przecież nie jesteś nim i nigdy nie będziesz.

\- Nie chodzi o to, co zrobił, tylko o to, że w ogóle tego nie żałuje.

\- Ludzie robią różne głupie rzeczy, których nie żałują. Nie możesz go z tego powodu znienawidzić.

\- Mogę.

\- Adrien… Wiesz, dlaczego się w tobie zakochałam. Jak bardzo zmieniłam o tobie opinię, gdy zrozumiałam, że nie jesteś taki jak Chloe, chociaż się z nią przyjaźnisz. Potrafisz być miły nawet dla takiej wrednej jędzy, która wielokrotnie skrzywdziła mnie, ciebie i wszystkich naszych przyjaciół, a nie potrafisz dla własnego brata, z którym przecież kiedyś się bawiłeś, jak byłeś mały? - skinął głową w odpowiedzi. - Okłamujesz samego siebie. Przecież cię znam. Ty nie nienawidzisz, jesteś na to za dobry. Każdemu potrafisz wybaczyć. I lepiej, żebyś wybaczył też Felixowi, nie dla niego, tylko dla siebie. Inaczej będzie cię to zżerać od środka i staniesz się tak zimny i oschły jak twój brat i ojciec.

\- Chwila - zamyślił się. - Jeśli Felix zachowuje się jak tata, to może jednak żałuje tego co zrobił? Zauważyłaś ważną rzecz: obaj są tacy sami. Ale ojciec taki nie był, gdy jeszcze była mama. Felix przed swoim wyjazdem też był inny. Może jednak warto dać mu szansę... Chyba z nim porozmawiam.

\- Chyba trochę na to za późno - odezwała się Tikki. Siedziała razem z Plaggiem na parapecie i patrzyła przez okno.

\- Jak to? - zdziwiła się Marinette.

\- Sami zobaczcie.

Para podeszła do okna, a widok, jaki się za nim rozciągał, zmroził im krew w żyłach.

Wszędzie leżeli ludzie.

Akuma.

\- Chyba nieźle narozrabiałeś - zauważył Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcześniej, bo letnie przesilenie C:  
> Wesołej Nocy Kupały!


	48. Chat Blanc

Dwójka bohaterów biegła przez miasto, próbując znaleźć tego, który tak namieszał. Nie mieli wątpliwości, że akuma dopadła Felixa, pozostawało tylko pytanie, gdzie jest. Po przyjrzeniu się leżącym ludziom, doszli do wniosku, że z ich ciał zostało wyssane całe ciepło. Nie byli żywi, ale też nie do końca martwi, bardziej jakby zamrożeni. O cokolwiek chodziło bratu Adriena, jego moce doskonale odzwierciedlały jego charakter.

\- To moja wina - odezwał się Kot, patrząc na leżące wszędzie niewinne ofiary. - Gdybym tylko nie był taki głupi…

\- Przestań, nie zadręczaj się - Biedronka ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. - Musimy go znaleźć i powstrzymać, jak najszybciej. Nieważne, czyja to wina, ważne, że musimy to naprawić. Ogarniesz się?

Pokiwał głową, za co został nagrodzony krótkim całusem i już po chwili poszukiwania wznowiono. Zanim zdołali go odnaleźć, porządnie zmarzli, przynajmniej te ich części, które nie były chronione przez kostiumy. Zupełnie jakby wraz z ciepłem ludzkich ciał, uciekało ciepło powietrza. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zacznie padać śnieg.

\- Felix! - zawołał Czarny Kot, dostrzegając w końcu brata. Wyglądali niemal tak samo, mieli podobny koci kostium, uszy, ogon, kocie oczy, pazury, dzwonek, niemal wszystko, poza jednym szczegółem: różnili się kolorem. Adrien był czarny, jak to superbohater być powinien, zaś Felix był biały.

\- Nie jestem Felix! - odparł. - Jestem Biały Kot i cieszę się, że was widzę.

\- Cokolwiek Władca Ciem ci obiecał, nie jest warte tego, co zrobiłeś - odezwała się Biedronka.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co mi obiecał? I co jest dla mnie więcej warte? - spojrzał na nią fioletowymi oczami. Czarny Kot w negatywie, tym właśnie był. Nie licząc faktu, że używał ogona jak bata, którego jedno uderzenie mogło zamienić ich w sopel lodu.

\- Nie wiem. Ale co takiego może ci dać, co wymagało pozbawienia życia tylu osób?

\- Nie zabiłem ich. Kiedyś odzyskają ciepło i będą jak nowi. A na razie zabiorę wasze miracula! - nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie. Zamiast tego zaatakował.

Walka była dość intensywna, akuma zwiększała możliwości Felixa, które były spore, mimo tego, że od dawna nie trenował. Bycie Czarnym Kotem jednak się opłaciło i teraz bohaterowie mieli problem z pokonaniem go.

\- Możemy nie dać mu rady - wysapała Biedronka, oboje byli już zmęczeni walką. - I nadal nie wiemy, gdzie jest akuma - uskoczyła przed atakiem, ale była za wolna.

\- Uważaj! - wrzasnął jej partner, rzucając się w jej stronę. Zaklął w myślach, gdy poczuł na plecach uderzenie, a chwilę później przeszywające zimno. Ze wszystkich możliwych ataków, musiał przyjąć na siebie akurat uderzenie ogona. - Pamiętaj, że cię kocham - wyszeptał szybko, padając wraz z ukochaną na ziemię.

\- NIE! - krzyk, który wydobył się z jej gardła był bardziej przerażający niż wszystko, co się do tej pory stało. Znowu ocalił jej życie. I znowu ją zostawił. Teraz wszystko w jej rękach.

\- I widzisz? Bez niego jesteś nikim - Biały Kot patrzył beznamiętnie na zrozpaczoną dziewczynę, składającą pocałunek na zimnych wargach swojego chłopaka.

\- Spokojnie, potrafię sobie poradzić - wstała powoli, mimo zmęczenia, w niebieskich oczach miała żądzę mordu.

\- Jak? Nawet oboje nie daliście mi rady - zaszydził. - Zresztą to nieważne, teraz mam dość energii, żeby uzyskać to, na co tak długo czekałem.

\- Niby co?

\- Przebaczenie.


	49. I thought I lost you

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem - Biedronka postanowiła powstrzymać emocje i grać na zwłokę.

\- Władca Ciem powiedział, że kiedy zgromadzę dość energii, będę mógł przywrócić do życia moją partnerkę.

Więc o to mu chodziło. Chciał przebaczenia od jej poprzedniczki za to, że ją zabił. Superbohaterce niemal zrobiło się przykro, że musi go powstrzymać. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może sobie pozwolić na słabość. Albo wygra i ocali miasto, albo skończy jako zimny prawie trup obok swojego kotka. A ponieważ porażka nie wchodziła w grę, musiała jakoś dać radę. Kot w nią wierzył, więc i ona musi wierzyć.

\- Władca Ciem kłamie - odezwała się. - Nie przywróci jej do życia, ale jestem prawie pewna, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

\- Ona już dawno ci wybaczyła. Jeszcze zanim umarła, dała ci coś, czego tak bardzo chciałeś, pamiętasz? Dała ci pocałunek, który uwolnił cię od klątwy. Nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby chowała urazę - z ulgą dojrzała łzy spływające z fioletowych oczu. Więc jej słowa do niego trafiały.

\- I tak muszę spróbować. Muszę wiedzieć na pewno. Nie przeszkodzisz mi - znów zaatakował.

\- To chyba u nich rodzinne - mruknęła, uskakując w bok. - Szczęśliwy Traf! - zawołała. - Mydło? - zdziwiła się, gdy otworzyła pojemnik. - Bingo - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i po chwili miała gotowy plan. Musiała tylko zastawić odpowiednią zasadzkę.

\- I tak mi nie uciekniesz! - wrzasnął, gdy przeskoczyła spory kawałek dalej, używając jo-jo.

\- Wcale nie zamierzam - odparła cicho, czekając, aż ją dogoni, po czym błyskawicznie wróciła w poprzednie miejsce, rozlewając po drodze mydło. - No chodź, kici kici! Złap mnie!

Podziałało. Wściekły Kot wbiegł prosto w pułapkę, stracił równowagę i runął jak długi.

\- Nie… - sapnął, upadek pozbawił go tchu. Leżał skołowany, więc Biedronka nie miała problemu z zerwaniem mu dzwonka z szyi i zniszczeniem go.

\- Koniec twoich rządów, mała akumo - powiedziała, aktywując jo-jo. - Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! - złapała akumę i oczyściła ją. - Pa pa, miły motylku. Niezwykła Biedronka! - zawołała, wyrzucając w powietrze Szczęśliwy Traf. Odetchnęła uspokojona, kiedy wszystko wróciło do normalności. Kątem oka zauważyła zbierającego się z ziemi Czarnego Kota i pobiegła w jego kierunku. Z trudem utrzymał równowagę, gdy wskoczyła na niego, oplatając nogami jego biodra i pocałowała mocno. Skrzywił się, słysząc dźwięk, jaki wydały uderzające o siebie zęby, w ustach poczuł smak krwi, ale nie przestał jej całować. To nie była piękna, romantyczna scena z filmu, tylko zachłanne pragnienie pozostania razem. Po raz kolejny myślała, że go straciła. Nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe.

\- Zaliczone - wyszeptał, gdy w końcu oderwała się z braku tchu. - Nie musiałaś się tak na mnie rzucać - spojrzał na jej rozciętą wargę. Stąd smak krwi, który poczuł, pewnie skaleczyła się o jego zęby.

\- Trochę spanikowałam - przyznała.

\- Przepraszam, że cię nastraszyłem - delikatnie pocałował to miejsce, zlizując krew. Zarumieniła się i wtuliła twarz w jego szyję.

\- Nie rób tak już nigdy więcej. Nie poświęcaj się dla mnie - poprosiła.

\- Chciałbym ci to obiecać, ale wiem, że i tak nie dotrzymam słowa - przytulił ją mocno. - Kończy ci się czas. Wracajmy do domu - gdy nie zareagowała, po prostu ją tam zaniósł. W połowie drogi omal nie zgubili Tikki, równie zmęczonej jak jej przyjaciółka.

\- Górą - mruknęła Mari, gdy byli już w pobliżu domu. Kot bez słowa wskoczył na balkon, a potem do pokoju i usiadł na łóżku.

\- W porządku? - spytał z troską.

\- Tak. Jestem tylko zmęczona.

\- Ja też. Co powiesz na drzemkę po obiedzie?

\- Doskonały pomysł - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Tylko nie zapomnij się odmienić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me fandom for I have sinned...


	50. Forgiveness

Jakoś zdołali zjeść obiad, tłumacząc zmęczenie sesją. Całe szczęście, że nie było szkoły, bo chyba by nie zdołali przetrwać tego dnia. A tak zdrzemnęli się i od razu poczuli się lepiej.

\- Wstawaj - polecił Adrien, gdy zauważył, że dziewczyna już się obudziła. 

\- Po co? - spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie.

\- Przed chwilą, jak jeszcze spałaś, napisałem do Felixa - wyjaśnił. - Chcę się z nim spotkać i porozmawiać.

\- Obwiniasz się o to, co się stało? - uniosła się na łokciach, zauważając jego wyraz twarzy.

\- Gdybym wtedy z nim pogadał…

\- Hej, hej, nie chcę tego słyszeć - zerwała się i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. - To nie była twoja wina. Miałeś prawo być na niego wściekły.

\- Dopiero miałem mu wybaczyć.

\- I nadal masz. Ale to nie oznacza, że to co się stało, wydarzyło się przez ciebie. Chodź - wstała i pociągnęła go za sobą. - Zanim się rozmyślisz.

Przez całą drogę milczeli. Chłopak wyraźnie się stresował, było to po nim widać. Ale Mari obiecała sobie, że go nie opuści, postanowiła być przy nim przez cały czas i wspierać go jak mogła. Przed drzwiami przystanęli. Po chwili zapewnienia, że będzie dobrze, weszli do domu.

\- Felix? - odezwał się Adrien.

\- Przyszedłeś - rozległ się głos jego brata. Siedział samotnie przy długim stole, trzymając w drżących dłoniach filiżankę.

\- Przyszedłem. Chciałem przeprosić - odparł nastolatek.

\- Nie musisz. Miałeś rację. To ja nawaliłem. Zawsze tak było.

\- Nieprawda. Byłeś świetnym bratem - położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Nie mam do ciebie żalu. O nic. Wybaczam ci.

Felix zdawał się nie słyszeć, rozmyślał nad czymś, zapatrzony w filiżankę.

\- Nie znosiła espresso - powiedział nagle.

\- Kto?

\- Brigette*. Moja…

\- Biedronka?

\- Tak.

\- Opowiedz mi o niej - Adrien usiadł obok brata.

\- Była… Niesamowita. Stanowczo za dobra dla mnie. Zrobiłaby wszystko, pomimo mojego zachowania wobec niej. Kochała mnie do szaleństwa, a jako Biedronka całkowicie mnie odrzucała.

\- To chyba ich cecha charakterystyczna… - mruknął cicho młody, patrząc na swoją dziewczynę, która bynajmniej zachwycona nie była.

\- Oni są razem, prawda? Wiesz, ci obecni.

\- Tak.

\- Widziałem jak wczoraj po ataku… Brigette nigdy się tak o mnie nie bała. Ani ja o nią. Teraz tego żałuję.

\- Nie zadręczaj się.

Nagle Felix tak po prostu przytulił się do niego. Adrien przez chwilę zamarł zaskoczony, ale odwzajemnił uścisk. Wiedział, że to pomoże, już i tak starał się jak mógł, żeby go pocieszyć.

\- Dzięki, młody. Bardzo mi pomogłeś.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Od tego są bracia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * jest to imię nadane przez fandom, podobnie jak imię "Felix", z tą różnicą, że zostało wymyślone później, więc nie przyjęło się tak dobrze (początkowo tamta Biedronka była nazywana "PV Marinette", co musiało ulec zmianie w momencie stworzenia AU łączącego postacie z PV i CGI (tzw. Twin AU, gdzie Felix i Adrien są bliźniakami, a Marinette i Brigette kuzynkami i naprzemiennie używają miraculów), żeby jakoś je rozróżniać) i choć widziałam inne warianty, ten jest najpopularniejszy.
> 
> Oryginalnie, postacie z PV nie mają imion, ale Hawkdaddy zaakceptował decyzje fandomu i choć nie jestem pewna jak z "Brigette", to "Felixa" na pewno używa.


	51. OTPs

\- Cecha charakterystyczna? - Marinette patrzyła gniewnie na chłopaka, zamykającego drzwi swojego pokoju.

\- No wiesz… - potarł kark. - Na początku też mnie nie chciałaś.

\- Nie musiałeś mi tego wypominać - skrzyżowała ręce. - Zapomnij o jakichkolwiek całusach.

\- Bo jak ty jesteś okrutna, to w porządku, a jak ja, to już nie?

\- Ja nie jestem okrutna, ja tylko sprowadzam cię na ziemię. A mnie nie trzeba sprowadzać.

\- A może właśnie trzeba? - usiadł na kanapie obrażony. - Poza tym, to co robisz, to już znęcanie się nad zwierzętami. Nie wolno tak męczyć kotów, to je-

Nie dokończył, bo zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Kiedy poczuła, że się uśmiecha, przycisnęła go mocniej. Postanowiła nie dać mu tej satysfakcji i nie pozwolić na jakikolwiek komentarz. Chciała tylko zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten irytujący, koci uśmieszek, a zanim się zorientowała, leżała na nim i cała zabawa rozkręcała się coraz bardziej.

\- Jak myślisz, długo tak mogą? - spytał Plagg, włączając kolejny filmik z kotami.

\- Długo - odparła Tikki, nie przywiązując zbytnio wagi do tego, co się działo na ekranie komputera. Wolała skoncentrować się na przejściu kolejnego poziomu w Candy Crush.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, kwami się schowały, a para odsunęła się od siebie zaskoczona i usiadła, patrząc na gości.

\- Wygląda na to, że przeszkodziliśmy… - Alya skrzyżowała ręce z uśmiechem.

\- Trochę - przyznał Adrien, za co został obrzucony gniewnym spojrzeniem, oczywiście przez swoją dziewczynę.

\- Mniejsza z tym, zbierajcie się - zarządził Nino.

\- Dokąd? - spytali oboje jednocześnie.

\- Widzisz? Mówiłam ci, że zapomną - blogerka spojrzała z politowaniem na przyjaciół.

\- Zapomną o czym? - model nadal nie rozumiał, o co im chodzi.

\- Rzeczywiście - Mari nagle doznała olśnienia. - Umówiliśmy się na kręgle.

\- Ale to dopiero w sobotę.

\- Dziś jest sobota, kochanie.

\- Faktycznie. Dobra, dajcie nam chwilkę i lecimy - zarządził blondyn, poganiając swoją dziewczynę.

\- Czyli miałam rację - Alya pokręciła głową.

\- Przecież to było do przewidzenia - odparł Nino.

\- Świata poza sobą nie widzą.

\- Zazdrościsz? - Marinette pokazała przyjaciółce język, dyskretnie sprawdzając, czy kwami są w jej torebce. Okazało się, że nawet miały dodatek w postaci telefonów, na których sobie grały, Tikki nadal w Candy Crush, a Plagg we Fruit Ninja.

\- Wierz mi, nie tylko wy macie ciekawsze zajęcia niż wychodzenie z przyjaciółmi - odpowiedział za dziewczynę DJ.

\- Ninooo! - fuknęła Alya.

\- Ni-yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiii to by było na tyle. To ostatni chapter przed wyjazdem. Zdecydowałam się na zrobienie tej przerwy, bo mogę nie mieć internetu, a poza tym nie chce mi się pilnować terminów. Także do zobaczenia 25!


	52. Bowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dżem dobry :3  
> Jak widać, wróciłam C:  
> Tęskniliście? :D

\- Postaraj się, Mari! Wiem, że dasz radę! - Alya robiła co mogła, żeby wesprzeć przyjaciółkę. Grali drużynowo, dziewczyny na chłopaków, a przegrani mieli przez tydzień spełniać wszystkie życzenia zwycięzców. W granicach rozsądku, oczywiście. Co jednak nie znaczyło, że blogerka nie będzie tego perfidnie wykorzystywać.

\- Może daj mi się skupić - odparła Marinette, rzucając kulę z precyzją. Niestety, zbiła tylko sześć.

\- Myślałem, że lepiej celujesz - zaśmiał się Nino.

\- Gdyby Biedronka tak celowała, już by nie było czego ratować - dodał Adrien. Ten komentarz kompletnie wytrącił Mari z równowagi i kula wpadła do rynny.

\- To nie fair - odwróciła się ze złością do chłopaków.

\- W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - blondyn uniósł ręce w geście obronnym.

\- Ach tak? Więc lepiej, żebyście przegrali, bo nasza zemsta będzie perfidna - projektantka dźgnęła go palcem w pierś.

\- To jest szantaż, kochanie.

\- Celna uwaga.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest złe?

\- Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, zapomniałeś?

\- Adrien, twoja kolej - Nino szturchnął przyjaciela. - Pokaż im, jak się gra.

\- Nie będziesz zachwycona, księżniczko - model wyminął ukochaną i beztrosko rzucił kulę. Na jego nieszczęście poleciała bokiem i zbił tylko dwa.

\- A ja sądzę, że wręcz przeciwnie - Marinette skrzyżowała ręce z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Niestety, zniknął, gdy tylko jej partner zaliczył drugie podejście. Dosłownie zaliczył, zbił pełną dyszkę.

\- Już nie sądzisz, co? - DJ z radości aż podrzucił czapkę. - Świetnie, stary, oby tak dalej!

Mordercze spojrzenia dziewczyn na nic się zdały. Kiedy po długiej i zaciętej rozgrywce opuszczali kręgielnię, wychodziły jako pokonane. Chłopakom udało się wygrać przewagą dosłownie kilku punktów, co jednak liczyło się jako wygrana. A co za tym idzie, przez cały tydzień obie miały spełniać ich rozkazy.

\- Bardzo jesteś zła? - spytał ostrożnie Adrien, gdy już pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi.

\- Nawet nie. Powiem ci, że wręcz się cieszę - odparła Mari, przytulając się do niego. - Wygrałeś. Udowodniłeś, że jesteś ode mnie lepszy.

\- Wcale nie, to wszystko zasługa Nino.

\- Tylko że to ty jesteś moim partnerem, a nie Nino. Przestań w końcu tak nisko się cenić.

\- Trochę przestałem. Wiesz, odkąd jesteś ze mną… czuję się więcej wart - przyznał. - Sprawiasz, że czuję się lepszy.

\- I tak jesteś za dobry na ten świat - mruknęła. - Cinnamon roll.

\- A może sinnamon? - uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Nie. Sinnamon to Kot.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie powinnaś mi tego mówić? Mogę to wykorzystać przeciw tobie.

\- Chyba właśnie to do mnie dotarło.

\- W sumie pełno tego na Biedroblogu. A przynajmniej było, gdy ostatnio tam zaglądałem.

\- Też nie czytasz na bieżąco? Musimy to nadrobić, bo Alya nas posieka. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy przegrała.

\- No to idziemy.

\- Teraz?

\- A dlaczego nie? W końcu przez cały tydzień robimy to, co ja chcę..

\- Skoro już o tym mowa… Mam nadzieję, że ta umowa nie będzie obowiązywać Biedronki i Kota?

\- A może tylko w czasie walki?

\- Wystawiasz moją cierpliwość na próbę. Ale niech będzie. Jeśli nie ma akumy, robimy co tylko zechcesz.

\- Mam parę pomysłów...


	53. Shut up and kiss me

\- To ma być ten twój pomysł? - Biedronka spojrzała na Kota z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie mów, że ci się nie podoba, bo za nic nie uwierzę - odparł z zadowoleniem.

\- W domu jest wygodniej.

\- Ale nie tak romantycznie.

\- Adrien, litości, czy ty wszystko musisz mieć romantyczne? A przynajmniej czy w aż takim stopniu?

Siedzieli właśnie na czubku Wieży Eiffla. Na czubku. Wieży. Eiffla. Dlatego Marinette była pewna, że gorzko pożałuje swojej przegranej. O ile uratowało to Nino przed okrucieństwem Alyi, o tyle skazało Mari na znoszenie głupich pomysłów Adriena. A potrafiły być naprawdę dziwne.

\- Psujesz nastrój, moja słodka.

\- Jaki nastrój może być na takiej wysokości?

\- Aż tak chcesz mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka? Aua! - wrzasnął, gdy trzepnęła go w tył głowy.

\- Nie drzyj się, nic ci nie zrobiłam.

\- To bolało!

\- Bo miało boleć. Następnym razem będziesz uważał na słowa.

\- Nie moja wina.

\- Schodzimy stąd czy czekasz, aż zamarzniemy na kość? - wymownie potarła ramiona.

\- Dlatego miałaś mi pomóc rozgrzać atmosferę, żebyśmy nie zamarzli, a ty jeszcze bardziej ją ochładzasz - skrzyżował ręce i wysunął dolną wargę, udając obrażonego.

\- Poważnie? Chcesz się całować na czubku Wieży Eiffla?

\- O ile dobrze pamiętam, nasi przyjaciele w czymś nam przeszkodzili.

\- Chcesz zrobić z nas idiotów na oczach całego Paryża? Czy raczej ze mnie, bo z siebie robisz idiotę regularnie.

\- Myślałem, że biedronki nie gryzą.

\- Patrz, a jednak - pokazała mu język.

\- Uważaj, bo ja też potrafię ugryźć - powtórzył gest. - I bynajmniej ci się to nie spodoba. W każdym razie następnego dnia.

\- Kiedy ty się stałeś taki bezpośredni?

\- Jakoś tak… przy okazji… - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przy okazji czego? Zawsze byłeś gentlemanem, co ci odbiło? - postanowiła uderzyć w czulszy punkt.

\- To są bardzo poważne zarzuty, księżniczko - wycelował w nią palec.

\- Liczysz na to, że wrócisz do łask dzięki uroczym przezwiskom?

\- Nadal jestem gentlemanem. Po prostu mam też… zwierzęcy instynkt, który czasem dochodzi do głosu - potarł kark, przybierając typowo gwiazdorską pozę.

\- Dobra, dobra. Już nie bądź taki cwany - wstała, wyciągając jo-jo.

\- A ty dokąd?

\- Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz - bez wahania skoczyła w dół.

Złapał. Dopadł ją przy Notre Dame i dosłownie zwalił z nóg.

\- Już nie jesteśmy na oczach całego Paryża. Mogę zrobić z nas idiotów? - spytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie.

Dwa razy nie musiała mówić.


	54. Pyjama party

\- Gotowa na dzisiaj?

Marinette zamrugała z zaskoczeniem.

\- Co? - spytała, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówi jej przyjaciółka.

\- Urządzasz piżamową imprezę, zapomniałaś? - Alya patrzyła z niedowierzaniem. Projektantka przywaliła ręką w czoło.

\- Wiedziałam, że coś mi umknęło. Musisz mi pomóc - chwyciła blogerkę za ramiona w akcie desperacji.

\- Co ja z tobą mam… - pokręciła głową. - Byłam pewna, że zapomnisz, dlatego jestem przygotowana. Spokojnie.

\- Dzięki. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła - Mari uściskała przyjaciółkę.

Tylko dzięki Alyi, wieczór nie okazał się katastrofą. No i dzięki rodzicom Mari i ich piekarni. Gdy Alix, Mylene, Juleka i Rose zjawiły się o umówionej porze, wszystko było przygotowane, a Marinette miała ogromny dług wdzięczności u przyjaciółki.

Po obejrzeniu filmu, zaczęły się nudzić. Wtedy Alix, jak to ona, rzuciła dość okrutny pomysł.

\- Zagrajmy w prawda czy wyzwanie.

\- Jesteś absolutnie pewna, że chcesz w to grać? - Alya uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

\- Nie mam nic do ukrycia - odparła zapytana.

\- Każda z nas ma swoje sekrety.

\- No to czas je ujawnić - Alix sięgnęła po pustą butelkę po soku i zakręciła. - Prawda czy wyzwanie? - spytała, gdy wypadła Rose.

\- Wyzwanie.

\- Powiedz komuś coś niemiłego.

Wszystkie doskonale wiedziały, że Rose nie potrafi być niemiła.

\- A może być ktoś, kogo tu nie ma? - spytała z wahaniem.

\- Znaczy Chloe? - zasugerowała Alya teatralnym szeptem i wszystkie zachichotały.

\- Jasne, możesz zadzwonić - zgodziła się Alix. Koleżanka bez słowa wzięła telefon i wybrała numer Chloe.

\- Halo? - rozległ się z głośnika głos divy.

\- Jesteś wredna i rozpieszczona, i nikt cię nie lubi - oświadczyła Rose i rozłączyła się. Chwilę później koleżanki zaczęły wiwatować i klaskać.

\- Zaliczone - Alix pokiwała głową.

\- Nie spodziewałyśmy się tego po tobie - przyznała Mylene.

\- Dzięki. Sama się nie spodziewałam - Rose spojrzała na Julekę, która uśmiechnęła się do niej. I chwilę później została wylosowana.

\- Niech będzie prawda.

\- Powiedz nam o sobie coś, czego nikt nie wie.

\- Lepiej wam pokażę - Juleka wygrzebała z torby płaskie pudełeczko z dwiema zakrętkami. Pojemnik na soczewki kontaktowe. Po chwili patrzyła na nich orzechowymi oczami, a bursztynowe soczewki leżały w pojemniku.

\- Ale czad - ucieszyła się Alix. Nie było jej jednak wesoło, gdy butelka wskazała ją. - Proste. Wyzwanie.

\- Przyznaj się, co jest między tobą a Kimem.

\- To nie fair! - oburzyła się. - Rose kazała ci to powiedzieć.

\- Zasady to zasady - Alya wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nic nie ma. Jesteśmy kolegami z klasy - padła odpowiedź.

\- Kłamiesz - stwierdziła blogerka.

\- Mówię serio, nic nas nie łączy. Choć przyznaję, że nie jest już takim idiotą. Ale nie wiem co mu odbiło.

\- Każdy chłopak się zmienia dla dziewczyny, na której mu zależy - odezwała się Mylene.

\- Zależy? - Alix patrzyła na koleżanki z zaskoczeniem. - Jemu? Na mnie?

\- Dziewczyno, ślepa jesteś? Totalnie się w tobie zakochał - odparła Alya.

\- Kim miałby się we mnie zakochać? Oszalałaś?

\- Dobra, dajcie spokój i grajmy - Juleka była zmęczona tymi sprzeczkami, ani trochę nie obchodziły jej klasowe romanse.

\- Ale Alix kłamie - zaprotestowała reporterka.

\- Nie kłamie, jeśli nie jest świadoma tego, co się dzieje.

\- W sumie racja - zgodziła się Mylene. - Dobra, Alix, kręć.

Marinette.

To się źle skończy.


	55. What an irony

\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności - Alix uśmiechnęła się szatańsko. - Akurat jest coś, czego wszystkie jesteśmy ciekawe.

\- No to może… wyzwanie - odparła, próbując nie okazywać zdenerwowania.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie: czy sypiasz z Adrienem?

Marinette aż zatkało. Przez chwilę naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak zareagować.

\- Skąd wam to przyszło do głowy? - wykrztusiła.

\- Tak czy nie? - ponagliła Alya.

\- Nie. Przynajmniej w tym znaczeniu, o które wam chodzi.

\- To jest inne? - zainteresowała się Rose.

\- Czasem… czasem śpimy razem… ale dosłownie śpimy, nic więcej - Mari potarła kark. - Adrien miewa problemy ze snem, ale kiedy jestem przy nim, przesypia spokojnie całą noc.

\- Odpuśćcie. Mówi prawdę, widzę to po niej. Te dzieciaki są czyste jak łza - oświadczyła jej przyjaciółka. - Jeśli ktoś coś ukrywa, to na pewno nie oni.

I zazwyczaj w takiej sytuacji następuje ironia losu. Tym razem też tak było. Ni stąd ni zowąd okno w dachu się otworzyło i ukazały się czarne buty z podeszwą we wzór kociej łapy, a po chwili cała reszta superbohatera zwaliła się na łóżko. Zanim Marinette zdążyła pomyśleć, że go zabije, dostrzegła w jakim był stanie.

\- Ej, to impreza zamknięta! I tylko dla dziewczyn - zawołała Alix, gdy projektantka była już w połowie drogi na górę.

\- Coś ty zrobił? - syknęła, przywracając go do pionu.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Tylko mocno oberwałem - odparł cicho.

\- Nic? Masz wybity bark - stwierdziła. - Trzeba go nastawić.

\- Skoro musisz…

\- To zaboli - ostrzegła. Zaraz potem przekonał się, jak bardzo miała rację.

\- Oszalałaś, kobieto?! - wrzasnął, delikatnie sprawdzając nastawiony bark i opadając z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Zagoi się. Gdzie jest akuma? - spytała, rozpinając suwak jego kostiumu.

\- Ostatnio była w okolicy Luwru - syknął z bólu, gdy dotknęła jego poobijanych żeber.

\- Mocno cię potłukła, ale powinieneś dać radę wal… - urwała, gdy jej dłoń natrafiła na coś mokrego i ciepłego w okolicy biodra. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że to nie był pot. Lśniące czerwienią palce tylko to potwierdziły. - Krwawisz. Alya, leć po apteczkę! - zawołała.

\- Marinette, wszystko w porządku? - spytała Rose.

\- Nie. Ten wariat mało nie przerobił się na puzzle. Trzeba go poskładać - odparła projektantka, schodząc z łóżka. - Siedź tam - rozkazała.

\- Możemy jakoś pomóc? - Mylene chwyciła ją za ramię.

\- Potrzebuję tylko czegoś do przemycia rany, bandaży i leków przeciwbólowych. Muszę doprowadzić go do stanu używalności.

\- Załatwimy ci to raz-dwa - zapewniła Alix i jak na komendę wszystkie opuściły pokój.

\- Macie szansę - Tikki wyskoczyła z ukrycia.

\- Akuma poczeka. Najpierw zajmę się Adrienem - wróciła na górę. Chłopak leżał bez ruchu, starając się uspokoić, ale widziała wyraźnie, jak obnażona pierś porusza się w rytm nieregularnych oddechów. Położyła się obok i wsunęła rękę pod kostium, tamując krwawienie własną dłonią.

\- Dam radę - zacisnął zęby, ból był coraz większy.

\- Nie zaryzykuję twojego życia - wolną ręką odgarnęła mu grzywkę z wilgotnego od potu czoła. - Wymkniemy się jak opatrzę ci ranę.

\- Przepraszam. Powinienem był od razu dać ci znać - spojrzał na nią ze skruchą.

\- Teraz już nic nie zmienisz. Możesz tylko przecierpieć swoje. Pokonamy akumę i wrócisz do formy - pocałowała go z czułością.

\- Chyba już mi lepiej. Pocałunki to zdecydowanie najlepszy lek - zdobył się na nieco krzywy, koci uśmieszek.

\- Nie kombinuj. Dostaniesz więcej dopiero po zakończonej akcji.

\- W porządku - zgodził się i zamknął oczy.


	56. Not funny, kitty cat

Kiedy dziewczyny wróciły z potrzebnymi rzeczami, Kot prawie usypiał. Utrata krwi, nawet tak niewielka, i zmęczenie znacznie przyczyniły się do tego stanu.

\- Co z nim? - zaniepokoiła się Alya.

\- Wyliże się - odparła Mari spokojnie. Nie bała się o niego, wiedziała, że jej moce go uzdrowią. - Hej, kici kici - potarła kciukiem jego policzek. - Nie odpływaj. Zostań jeszcze ze mną.

\- Dobrze, kochanie - wymruczał.

\- To nie jest pora na żarty - upomniała go, oczyszczając ranę. Celowo przycisnęła gazę mocniej, żeby ból go otrzeźwił.

\- Boli - miauknął.

\- Przepraszam, musiałam. Wstań, nie owinę cię bandażem jeśli będziesz leżał.

Niechętnie podniósł się i z trudem stanął na nogach. Zrobiła prowizoryczny opatrunek, choć na tyle porządny, żeby nie przemieścił się podczas walki.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. Uważaj na siebie - ubrała go i zadzwoniła dzwonkiem, gdy ponownie znalazł się pod szyją. - Może lepiej wyjdź normalnie, drzwiami, a nie skacz od razu po dachach, co?

\- Dobra myśl - zgodził się. Tikki wyjrzała dyskretnie z kieszeni jego kostiumu. - A mogę najpierw ciacho?

\- Ty podstępny… No chodź - pomogła mu zejść. W dalszym ciągu musiał trochę rozchodzić tę ranę.

\- Słowo daję, gdybym nie miał dziewczyny, to bym się zakochał - uśmiechnął się, nawet nie patrząc na Rose, która podsunęła mu talerz z ciastkami. Wziął jedno, nie odrywając wzroku od Marinette.

\- No cóż, ja też jestem zajęta - projektantka rozłożyła ręce. - Ale dziękuję za komplement.

\- Jestem pewien, że twój chłopak nie jest nawet w połowie tak fajny jak ja.

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, Mari spotyka się z Adrienem Agreste, bardzo przystojnym modelem i uroczym chłopakiem, po prostu ideał - wtrąciła się Rose. Czarny Kot robił co mógł, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Słyszałem o nim. Nieciekawy gość, niby taki znany, a w zasadzie jedyne co ma, to ładna buźka i wpływowy ojciec - odparł.

\- Skoro już czujesz się dobrze, to nie dostajesz więcej ciastek. Idziemy, Casanovo, Biedronka będzie cię potrzebować - pospieszyła Marinette, chcąc uciszyć swojego durnego chłopaka, zanim przez przypadek się wygada.

\- Przecież wiesz, że tylko żartuję. Jesteś świetną przyjaciółką i to mi wystarczy. Twój chłopak jest wielkim szczęściarzem.

\- Dobra, dobra. Wy tu zostańcie, zaraz wrócę - chwyciła Kota pod ramię i wyprowadziła go z pokoju, a później z mieszkania. - Grabisz sobie, Agreste - syknęła, gdy byli już na dole. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jak tylko wrócę, to mnie zamęczą? Już zanim przylazłeś było krucho.

\- Coś wymyślisz. Wybacz, zupełnie zapomniałem o tej imprezie.

\- Lepiej, że przyszedłeś niż jakbyś miał się teraz wykrwawiać na jakiejś ulicy. Tikki, kropkuj - zarządziła.

\- Włosy ci się zmieniły - zauważył, gdy się przemieniła. - Miałaś rozpuszczone, a teraz masz takie jak zwykle.

\- To dobrze. Jak się czujesz?

\- Bywało lepiej, ale dam radę ci pomóc.

\- No to chodźmy.


	57. Smooth, Mari

Parę kolejnych ran, sińców i połamanych kości później, akuma została oczyszczona.

\- To była jak dotąd nasza najcięższa walka - zauważył Adrien, gdy stali w jego pokoju. Mari uparła się, że tym razem ona odprowadzi jego.

\- Tak. Dobrze, że Szczęśliwy Traf odwraca wszystkie urazy. Nie wiem, jak zdołałabym wytłumaczyć się z tej obitej szczęki.

\- A jak ci złamał nogę? Wyobrażasz sobie walkę w gipsie? - zaśmiał się, ale na wszelki wypadek podwinął koszulkę i obejrzał bok. Był nietknięty, a mimo to palec jego partnerki doskonale wyznaczył miejsce pierwszej rany.

\- I tak gorsze było, jak cię przebił tym prętem - pogładziła kciukiem miejsce na jego biodrze, gdzie żelazny pręt przeszedł na wylot, tuż obok opatrzonej uprzednio rany. - Bałam się, że się wykrwawisz zanim zdążę oczyścić akumę.

\- Mnie przestraszyło jak ci zmiażdżył żebra - zatrzymał dłonie kilka centymetrów od jej piersi, wskazując ten obszar, ale poniżej już dotknął, obejmując ją przy tym. - Nie mogłaś oddychać i bałem się, że to koniec.

\- Na szczęście jednak mam swoje moce i jedyna rana, z którą kiedykolwiek wyszedłeś z walki, to ta - przesunęła palcem po wąskiej bliźnie na łopatce, pamiątce po ranie od noża, którą trzeba było zszyć.

\- A ty bez szwanku. To dopiero szczęście - uśmiechnął się, całując ją.

\- Wiem, co ci obiecałam - odsunęła się. - Ale nie mam na to czasu. Muszę wracać, i tak długo mnie nie było.

\- Jasne - Adrien patrzył na swoją super-dziewczynę ze zrozumieniem. Gdy miała na sobie kostium Biedronki, był w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko.

\- Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty wracać. Będą mnie zasypywać pytaniami o znajomość z Czarnym Kotem.

\- Tu akurat nie musisz kłamać.

\- Ale nie uwierzą. Tak jak nie chcą wierzyć w to, że nie sypiamy ze sobą.

\- Jak to nie?

\- W tym sensie nie.

\- Czyli w któ- och.

\- No właśnie - zachichotała. - Do jutra, kotku - zamruczała, całując go na pożegnanie.

\- Do jutra, moja słodka - odparł cicho. Mogliby żegnać się do rana, gdyby pikanie kolczyków nie przypomniało im o upływającym czasie. Tak długo zwlekali, że niemal w ostatniej chwili Mari dotarła do domu i przemieniła się tuż za drzwiami.

\- One mnie zabiją - wyszeptała projektantka do swojej kwami.

\- Nie będzie tak źle - pocieszyła ją Tikki.

To nie zmieniło faktu, że dziewczyna szła do pokoju jak na egzekucję. Trochę racji miała.

\- Gadaj - zarządziła Alya, gdy tylko przyjaciółka zamknęła drzwi. - Chcę wiedzieć wszystko.

\- Jak długo się znacie i przyjaźnicie? - dorzuciła Alix.

\- Czy jest między wami coś więcej? - spytała Rose.

\- I co na to Adrien? - dodała Mylene. - Wie? Nie jest zazdrosny? A Biedronka?

\- Spokojnie, dziewczyny, już tłumaczę - Marinette uniosła ręce w geście obrony. - Znamy się odkąd Nath został zaatakowany. Wiecie, że wtedy był we mnie zakochany. Współpracowałam z Czarnym Kotem w celu pokonania go i całkiem nieźle nam szło. Wpada co jakiś czas na ciastka, czasem poharatany jak dziś. Adrien i Biedronka też się przyjaźnią, dlatego nie jest to dla nich problemem. Żadne z nas nie jest zazdrosne, bo wiemy, że nie ma o co - wyjaśniła.

\- A wiesz kto to jest? - zapytała jeszcze Rose.

\- Nie. Sekretna tożsamość ma być w końcu sekretna, jedyną osobą, która wie, kto kryje się pod tą maską, jest Biedronka. Wybacz, Alya.

\- W porządku. - reporterka machnęła ręką. -To co, imprezujemy dalej?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akurat na urodziny mojego najmłodszego, czwartego brata :3


	58. Bad Alya!

Kiedy następnego dnia dziewczyny zeszły na śniadanie, zastały wyjątkowego gościa.

\- Aż tak się stęskniłeś? - zaspana Marinette przytuliła się do chłopaka.

\- Jak zwykle - uśmiechnął się Adrien, machając koleżankom na powitanie.

\- Ciekawa jestem, ile twoich fanek jest gotowych zabić, żeby znaleźć cię rano w swojej kuchni - zażartowała Alya.

\- Albo wieczorem w łóżku - dodała cicho Alix.

\- Odczepcie się, co? - mruknęła Mari. - Nie wystarczy wam, że przez pół nocy mnie zadręczałyście różnymi pytaniami?

\- Wiesz, nie każda dziewczyna zna osobiście Czarnego Kota - powiedziała Juleka i wszystkie zabrały się za śniadanie.

\- Jakoś inaczej wyglądasz - zauważył Adrien. - Masz inny kolor oczu czy mi się zdaje?

\- Co za spostrzegawczość. Jestem pod wrażeniem - odparła z uznaniem.

\- Wiecie co jest fajne w naszej klasie? - odezwała się Rose. - Większość dziewczyn zawsze się stroi, a my siedzimy sobie w piżamach i nieuczesane, kompletnie nie przejmując się obecnością najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole.

\- Może dlatego, że wszyscy kogoś mamy? - spytała Juleka.

\- Nie do końca. Pamiętam, że w podstawówce na każdej wycieczce dziewczyny panikowały jak chłopak zobaczył je w piżamie - zgodziła się Mylene.

\- To było straszne - Alix spojrzała w sufit. - Okropnie mnie to drażniło.

\- A ja myślałem, że tylko Chloe taka jest - uśmiechnął się Adrien.

\- Co ty, takich lal jest więcej. Niestety.

\- Opowiedzcie coś jeszcze o szkolnych historiach - Adrien spojrzał na koleżanki prosząco.

\- Wszystko gra? - odezwała się nagle Marinette, patrząc na Alyę z niepokojem. Przyjaciółka wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać.

\- Jasne - mruknęła, odkładając telefon.

\- Nie udawaj, przecież widzimy - Rose dotknęła jej ramienia.

\- Nic mi nie jest. To tylko… drobna sprzeczka.

\- Alya…

\- Pokłóciłam się z Nino, dobra? Trochę się wkurzyłam o te kręgle, więc potem ciągałam go wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało, w poszukiwaniu sensacji na Biedroblog. W końcu zaczął mieć dość, a po wczorajszym już całkiem mu odbiło.

\- Po wczorajszym? - nie zrozumiał model

\- Pokazywali w telewizji całą walkę z akumą. Biedronka i Kot dostali solidne lanie - wyjaśniła. Adrien odruchowo dotknął biodra, a Mari wzięła głębszy wdech i poruszyła nogą. Wspomnienie doznanych urazów było dosyć świeże, niemal ponownie poczuli ten ból.

\- Tylko przecież ty byłaś z nami - zauważyła Juleka.

\- Tak, ale jak to zobaczył, to się przestraszył i powiedział, że mam się więcej nie zbliżać do miejsca walki, bo nie chce, żebym ucierpiała. Na co ja odpowiedziałam, że dobry materiał wymaga poświęceń, na co on, że nic go to nie obchodzi, bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze, no i wywiązała się kłótnia.

\- Ma rację. To zbyt niebezpieczne - oświadczył model.

\- Właśnie - zgodziła się jego dziewczyna.

\- Że on go broni, to się nie dziwię, ale że ty? - Alya wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Zrozum, że tu chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

\- A ty zrozum, że nie mam zamiaru tracić dobrego materiału do bloga.

\- Ale my nie mamy zamiaru tracić ciebie. Mam ci załatwić zakaz z góry? Jedno słowo, a Biedronka powtórzy ci to osobiście - Marinette była coraz bardziej rozzłoszczona.

\- A załatwiaj.

Tego już Mari nie wytrzymała.


	59. The lecture

Bez słowa wstała od stołu i poszła na górę, po chwili było słychać, jak czymś rzuca, prawdopodobnie była to poduszka.

\- Pogadam z nią - Adrien ulotnił się równie szybko.

\- Jak ja mam z nią rozmawiać? - warknęła Mari. - Nie rozumie, że to jest niebezpieczne?

\- Wiesz jaka ona jest - chłopak przytulił ukochaną.

\- Ale życie jest ważniejsze niż jakiś blog. Nino ma rację. Tylko jak mamy ją do tego przekonać?

\- Porozmawiaj z nią.

\- Tak zrobię - skierowała się do łóżka.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz? - spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

\- Przekonać ją - wspięła się na dach. - Tikki, kropkuj! - usłyszał po chwili.

\- Chyba z nią nie idziesz - Plagg wystawił łepek spod białej koszuli chłopaka.

\- Plagg, wysuwaj pazury - padła odpowiedź. Zdążył się przemienić i złapać dziewczynę, zanim zeskoczyła z dachu. - Poczekaj.

\- Puść - spróbowała się wyrwać. - Nie mamy czasu. W każdej chwili mogą przyjść i zorientować się, że nas nie ma.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy jesteś pewna tego, co robisz.

\- Jestem. A teraz puszczaj.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - wypuścił ją. Bez chwili wahania przeskoczyła do kuchennego okna, chcąc nie chcąc ruszył za nią.

\- Biedronka?! - Alya podskoczyła jak oparzona. - I Czarny Kot? Co wy tu robicie?

\- Twoja przyjaciółka poprosiła nas o interwencję - odparła superbohaterka. - Powiedziała, że lekkomyślnie narażasz swoje życie.

\- Wcale nie narażam, jestem ostrożna. Chcę tylko mieć dobry materiał na Biedroblog - zaprotestowała reporterka.

\- Żaden głupi blog nie jest warty twojego życia - syknęła Biedronka. Kot położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Kochanie, ja wiem, że PMS i te sprawy, ale nie musisz się tak wściekać - upomniał łagodnie. - Chodzi jej o to, że nawet jeśli jej moce uzdrawiają i naprawiają, nie jesteśmy pewni, czy potrafią wskrzeszać, gdyby ktoś zginął - wyjaśnił. - Poza tym, staramy się nie narażać cywili, dlatego bardzo się przejmujemy, jeśli ktoś ucierpi, traktujemy to jako osobistą porażkę i nigdy nie wybaczylibyśmy sobie, gdyby ktoś zginął.

\- Spokojnie, przecież ja-

\- Widziałaś, jak wczoraj oberwaliśmy - wpadł jej w słowo. - A jesteśmy szybsi, silniejsi i sprawniejsi od normalnych ludzi. Wolę nie myśleć co by się stało, gdyby był tam ktoś oprócz nas.

\- Wy to co innego, walczyliście z nim - blogerka robiła co mogła, żeby się obronić.

\- Ale każdy inny mógł ucierpieć. Alya, ten strój jest wzmacniany magicznie, a żelazny pręt przeszedł przeze mnie jak przez masło - wskazał swój bok. - Ten typ prawie zmiażdżył jej płuca, miała pogruchotane wszystkie żebra - tym razem pokazał na swoją partnerkę.

\- Nie mogłam oddychać - zgodziła się Biedronka, już uspokojona. - Do tego złamał mi nogę i tak mocno uderzył, że spuchła mi połowa twarzy.

\- Ledwo wypowiedziała zaklęcie - przytaknął Kot. - Mój wybity bark to przy tym pikuś. Gdybyś tam była, zostałaby z ciebie mokra plama. Posłuchaj - położył obie dłonie na ramionach przyjaciółki. - Twój chłopak po prostu się o ciebie boi, tak jak Marinette. Nie kłóć się z nimi, doskonale rozumieją jak ważny jest dla ciebie Biedroblog, zresztą my też. I naprawdę doceniamy twoją gotowość poświęcenia, ale naszym obowiązkiem jest zabronienie ci tego.

\- Omal nie zostałaś zgnieciona przez samochód, stratowana przez zwierzęta z zoo, złożona w ofierze… Mam wymieniać dalej, czy załapałaś? - superbohaterka oparła ręce na biodrach. - Nie chcemy ryzykować, że za którymś razem stanie ci się coś poważnego.

\- No dobra… - poddała się Alya. - Postaram się bardziej uważać i filmować tylko z bezpiecznych miejsc. Obiecuję.

\- Słuszna decyzja - Biedronka uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana. - Czyli zadanie wykonane. Spadamy - wyskoczyła przez okno.

\- Poczekałabyś! - zawołał Kot, skacząc za nią.


	60. The apology

\- Już jest dobrze? - spytał Adrien, gdy znaleźli się na balkonie już odmienieni.

\- Będzie, jak się posłucha - Mari zeskoczyła na łóżko i została na nim. Chłopak spokojnie zszedł za nią.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? Jesteś strasznie rozdrażniona, moja słodka - usiadł za jej plecami.

\- Mówiłam ci już, że to PMS - odparła. - Jak nie wierzysz, to spytaj Tikki.

\- Tak jakbyś mówiła jej o wszystkim - mruknął niezadowolony kiciuś. Czerwona kwami otworzyła odpowiednią aplikację w telefonie dziewczyny i pokazała im kolorowy kalendarzyk na wyświetlaczu.

\- Ma rację - wskazała podświetlony na czerwono dzień apokalipsy. - PMS jak nic.

\- Nie musiałaś tego pokazywać - zauważyła projektantka.

\- Myślałam, że nie macie przed sobą tajemnic.

\- To nie tajemnica, to zbędna informacja.

Adrien warknął cicho, pokonany. Na poprawę humoru, zaczął się bawić włosami ukochanej. Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, nie odzywając się do siebie. Ciszę przerwało dopiero przyjście Alyi.

\- Przeszkadzam? - spytała ostrożnie.

\- Nie, skąd - zapewnił chłopak. - Dać wam chwilę w cztery oczy?

\- Właściwie to nie trzeba. Chciałam tylko podziękować, że nasłaliście na mnie Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Mają rację, trochę za bardzo się przejmuję nie tym, co trzeba. Wy też macie rację. Nino tak samo. Pogadam z nim po południu. W końcu mogę prowadzić blog bez niepotrzebnego narażania się.

\- Miło to słyszeć - odezwała się Marinette.

\- To co? Idziemy kończyć śniadanie?

\- Niegłupi pomysł - kiciuś w ułamku sekundy znalazł się na dole. - Wiesz o czym jeszcze zapomniałem? - spytał, gdy dziewczyny zeszły za nim. - Felix postanowił zostać na dłużej. Próbujemy się jakoś zbliżyć i nadrobić ten czas, ojciec też się stara. Idzie dość opornie, ale kiedyś zaskoczymy. Dziwnie będzie znowu mieć rodzinę, wiesz? - objął swoją partnerkę.

\- To wspaniale! - uśmiechnęła się. - Nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę!

\- Gratulacje! - dorzuciła Alya.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieć mi za złe, jeśli poświęcę wam teraz trochę mniej czasu?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Skoro Felix chce odnowić kontakt, powinieneś dać mu szansę - zauważyła Mari.

\- Zdecydowanie - zgodziła się jej przyjaciółka. -  Nino powie ci to samo.

\- Dzięki.

Zdążyli ponownie zasiąść do stołu, kiedy w drzwiach pokazała się Sabine.

\- Zgadnijcie, kto pojawił się w piekarni - zaczęła po wymianie powitań. - Podpowiem, że ktoś z waszej klasy.

\- Chloe? Sabrina? Nath? - zaproponowała Rose, ale kobieta tylko kręciła głową.

\- Nino? - rzucił Adrien, jednak to również nie było to.

\- Kim? - Mylene uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

\- Bingo. I pytał o kogoś.

W tym momencie Alix się zakrztusiła, ale oczy wszystkich i tak skierowałyby się na nią.

\- Nadal nie wierzysz? - spytała Alya. - Jeśli powiesz, że to przypadek, to on też jest tu przypadkiem - wskazała na Adriena. - A że wiemy, że tak nie jest…

\- Dajcie mi spokój, mówiłam wam jak jest. Kim to idiota, z którym nie zamierzam się spotykać - Alix skrzyżowała ręce.

\- Coś czuję, że polecą zakłady o to, ile czasu im zajmie zejście się - rzuciła blogerka.

\- Alya, daj spokój - upomniała Mari.

\- Nino ma rację, masz syndrom bezrobotnej swatki - dodał Adrien.

\- Ja wcale… No, może troszeczkę...


	61. Who's being a sneaky kitty now?

W parku było spokojnie. Wydawał się wręcz idealnym miejscem na spotkanie. Słoneczna pogoda, ładne widoki i do tego neutralny grunt - czego chcieć więcej? Cóż, niewiele. Alya nigdy nie była osobą narzekającą na brak pewności siebie, jednak teraz dosłownie zżerały ją nerwy. Naprawdę się denerwowała tą rozmową, jej przebiegiem i przede wszystkim skutkiem. Czy pójdzie gładko? Czy Nino nadal jest zły? Czy uda im się pogodzić? Tak wiele pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi. Nieustanna niepewność połączona z narastającym napięciem tworzyły mieszankę niemal wybuchową. Nic dziwnego, że dziewczyna siedziała jak na szpilkach.

\- Hej - rozległ się nagle głos tuż za nią. Niewiele brakowało, a podskoczyłaby ze strachu.

\- H-hej - odpowiedziała, zwalczając chęć nawrzeszczenia na DJa. Kolejna awantura z pewnością nie pomoże w naprawieniu ich relacji. - Jak tam?

\- Bywało lepiej - mruknął. Gestem zaprosił ją, żeby usiedli na ławce. - To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

\- O tym, że albo miałeś rację, albo wszyscy przesadzacie.

\- Co?

\- Wyobraź sobie, że dziś rano Marinette nasłała na mnie Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota.

\- Co? - powtórzył, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Marinette? Niby wiedział, że jak chce, to potrafi być przekonująca, ale że jest zdolna do czegoś takiego? Tak ostateczne rozwiązania to jednak domena Alyi, chociaż… Skoro załatwiła wywiad, to może i rzeczywiście zna Biedronkę na tyle, że mogła ją nasłać na przyjaciółkę. Mimo wszystko, Nino był w szoku.

\- Tak po prostu wskoczyli przez okno i zaczęli mi tłumaczyć, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo się narażam.

\- A dotarło cokolwiek do ciebie? - zaśmiał się.

\- Domyśl się - mruknęła, krzyżując ręce.

\- My naprawdę nie chcemy cię stracić - objął dziewczynę. - A już ja szczególnie. Wiemy ile ten blog dla ciebie znaczy, ale ty znaczysz dla nas więcej.

\- Masz rację. Przepraszam - przytuliła się do niego. - To było samolubne z mojej strony. Przecież gdyby ktoś z was robił coś podobnego, sama byłabym wściekła, że się narażacie.

\- No właśnie - przytaknął, kończąc cały spór pocałunkiem na zgodę.

\- Yesss! - rozległo się nagle z krzaków. A potem kichnięcie i Czarny Kot zleciał z drzewa.

\- Głupie gołębie - mruknął.

\- Złaź ze mnie - Biedronka wygramoliła się spod krzewu, znajdując się oko w oko z zaskoczoną parą. - Eee… Kici?

\- Już, chwileczkę - Kot wstał i otrzepał się z liści. - No to pierwsze koty za płoty - skomentował, gdy dotarło do niego co się dzieje, a jego partnerka jak zwykle jęknęła z irytacją.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - wykrztusiła Alya.

\- Cóóóż… Chcieliśmy mieć pewność, że zrozumiałaś, co do ciebie mówiliśmy - odparła superbohaterka, pocierając kark.

\- I chyba dotarło, więc możemy się zmywać - dodał Kot.

\- Nie tak szybko, kotku. Marinette was nasłała? - spytała blogerka.

\- Nie. Ona o niczym nie wie - zapewniła Biedronka.

\- To był nasz pomysł. Aczkolwiek myślę, że możemy wpaść do niej i powiedzieć, że już wszystko w porządku - Czarny Kot wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Sama jej powiem. Zmykajcie.

\- Rozkaz - bohater zasalutował, objął ukochaną w talii i razem się ulotnili.

\- To na czym skończyliśmy?


	62. Excercise time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [INSPIREJSZYN](http://youtu.be/_2wdL4pE07I)

Czas niekiedy upływa błyskawicznie, zwłaszcza, że szczęśliwi go nie liczą. Nic więc dziwnego, że pewnego dnia nastały wyczekiwane od dawna wakacje. Jest to zazwyczaj okres spokoju i odpoczynku, który należy się zwłaszcza ciężko harującym bohaterom. Jednak planując sposób ich spędzenia, zawsze trzeba wziąć pod uwagę nieprzewidziane okoliczności. I takie właśnie “okoliczności” obudziły Marinette w pewien pogodny, czerwcowy poranek.

Nie, nie akuma.

Adrien.

Zjawił się wczesnym rankiem, ubrany w krótkie spodenki i sportową koszulkę. Jak zwykle pogodny i uśmiechnięty.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie - obdarzył dziewczynę pocałunkiem.

\- Masz pojęcie, która jest godzina? - mruknęła zaspana, przewracając się na drugi bok.

\- Około 8.30, a co? - odparł, nie przejmując się absolutnie niczym.

\- Za wcześnie na jakiekolwiek wstawanie.

\- Znowu siedziałaś do późna nad projektami?

\- Jakbyś zgadł. Są wakacje, mogę sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Otóż nie. Mamy więcej czasu, więc możemy potrenować.

\- Co? - spojrzała na niego półprzytomnie. - Żartujesz, tak?

\- Ani trochę. Nie możemy się rozleniwić, musimy cały czas być w formie.

\- To nie możemy tego robić wieczorem na patrolu, tylko tak z samego rana?

\- Możemy. Nawet będziemy. I rano, i wieczorem.

\- A podobno to ja jestem ta zła.

\- Właśnie się rewanżuję. Wskakuj w ubranie i idziemy do parku.

Mimo protestów i ogromnej niechęci, udało mu się w końcu wyciągnąć ją z łóżka, a potem i z domu. Po jakimś czasie musiała przyznać, że to nie był taki zły pomysł. Każde ćwiczenie okazywało się świetną zabawą, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Adrien starał się być poważny, Mari i tak rozwalała nastrój.

\- Co jest kotku, nie dasz już rady? - nachyliła się nad nim, gdy po kilku pompkach odpuścił.

\- Nie chce mi się - odparł zrezygnowany.

\- Na szczęście wiem, jak cię zmotywować - wsunęła się pod niego. - Sama nie wierzę, że to robię - mruknęła. - No chciałeś, to ćwicz.

Posłusznie wrócił do ćwiczenia. Szło mu tym sprawniej, że co jakiś czas dostawał motywacyjnego całusa. W końcu jednak zmęczenie wzięło górę i Mari została przygnieciona do ziemi, co zaowocowało jeszcze większą dawką śmiechu.

\- I co teraz? - spytał, ani myśląc się podnosić.

\- Teraz, to mnie zgniatasz. Złaź.

\- Mogę się co najwyżej zamienić.

\- Że niby ja mam ćwiczyć? Nie.

\- No to nie zlezę. Oboje mieliśmy pracować nad formą.

\- Adrien!

\- Ja mam czas, mogę tak leżeć.

\- Niech ci będzie - uległa. Już po chwili leżała na nim, perfidnie zmuszona do zrobienia przynajmniej kilku pompek. - Zadowolony? - spytała po wykonaniu ćwiczenia.

\- Bardzo.

\- To wracamy do domu - wstała.


	63. Good kitty

\- Nie tak szybko, księżniczko - spróbował ją złapać, ale nie zdążył. Udało jej się uciec i gdy wreszcie ją dopadł, była już w domu.

\- Wygrałam - uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

\- Tym razem już niech ci będzie - skapitulował. - Ale jutro nie licz na taryfę ulgową.

\- Jutro? Zamierzasz mnie tak męczyć codziennie? - jej uśmiech znacznie przygasł.

\- Zamierzam. Zło nigdy nie śpi, my też nie możemy.

\- Chyba ci słońce za mocno przygrzało - Mari poklepała chłopaka po blond czuprynie. - Zresztą mniejsza, idę wziąć prysznic - zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki. Kiedy wyszła, poczuła się jak nowo narodzona, nawet humor się jej poprawił. Oczywiście sceptyczny nastrój wrócił wieczorem, kiedy chłopak zarządził trening po patrolu. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył ich z boku, mógłby uznać, że oszaleli, albo akuma dopadła jedno z nich. W przeciwieństwie do porannej gimnastyki, tu nie było miejsca na żarty. Od ich umiejętności zależało bezpieczeństwo i życie każdego obywatela Paryża, dlatego skupili się maksymalnie, walcząc zaciekle ze sobą.

\- Nieźle - wydyszał Kot, kiedy Biedronka powaliła go na ziemię. - Powinnaś częściej walczyć wręcz. Twoje jo-jo przydaje się do uników czy ataku z zaskoczenia, ale w bezpośrednim starciu musisz polegać bardziej na sobie niż na broni.

\- I tak zawsze wygrywam - odparła. - Zresztą od bliskich ataków mam ciebie - dotknęła jego nosa.

\- A co jeśli nie będzie mnie w pobliżu? Albo zostanę zmuszony do walki przeciw tobie?

\- Spokojnie, znam wszystkie twoje słabości - pochyliła się nad nim z uśmiechem.

\- Wszystkie?

\- Co do jednej - przybliżyła się, całując go z uczuciem. Jeśli to nie zadziała, to już nie wiedziała, jak ma się wymigać od dalszych ćwiczeń.

\- Czy ty próbujesz odwrócić moją uwagę? - wyczuł ją bez trudu.

\- Skąd - mruknęła, choć wiedziała, że to nic nie da.

\- Nie wykręcisz się tak łatwo.

\- Już się wykręciłam - zaryzykowała stwierdzenie, całując go ponownie.

\- Przestań - wyszeptał.

\- Przecież wcale nie chcesz, żebym przestawała - odparła uwodzicielskim głosem.

\- Ale Plagg będzie narzekał.

\- Przejmujesz się tym?

\- Nie…

\- Grzeczny kotek.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła im w przyjemnej atmosferze pocałunków i wzajemnej czułości. Do domu, Adrien dotarł upojony szczęściem i z obolałymi ustami. Nic jednak nie mogło popsuć mu humoru. A już na pewno nie mały, zrzędliwy kot.

\- Adrien, przypomnij mi, czego konkretnie miałeś przy mnie nie robić? - zapytał z wyrzutem Plagg.

\- Eee… obściskiwać się z Mari?

\- A ty co zrobiłeś?

\- Obściskiwałem się z Mari…

\- No właśnie! 

Chłopak westchnął, otworzył szufladę w biurku i wyjął z niej opakowanie camemberta.

\- Masz i zapchaj się, mendo.


	64. He knows

\- Szach i mat - uśmiechnął się Felix, zbijając czarnego króla. Ostatnio spędzanie wspólnego czasu, ograniczyło się do siedzenia przy szachownicy przez kilkanaście rund i po prostu rozmawiania. Starszy brat naprawdę się zmienił, nadal był nieco powściągliwy w okazywaniu uczuć, ale już nie tak chłodny. Znacznie częściej się uśmiechał, podobnie zresztą jak ich ojciec, no i starał się nadrobić stracony czas.

\- Mówiłem ci, że ja się do tego nie nadaję - mruknął Adrien. - Z Mari nie poszłoby ci tak łatwo.

\- Nie poszło mi łatwo - zaprzeczył oponent. - Jesteś całkiem niezłym przeciwnikiem, po prostu brakuje ci doświadczenia. Jeszcze kiedyś mnie ograsz, zobaczysz - pocieszył go. Znów było prawie jak za dawnych lat, niemal zdawało im się, że w każdej chwili do pokoju wejdzie wołająca ich na obiad mama, a potem zjedzą w miłej atmosferze, podsuwając ojcu pomysły na nowe kolekcje, których nieustannie poszukiwał.

\- Chyba jak pozwolisz mi wygrać.

\- Dlaczego taki jesteś? Dlaczego w siebie nie wierzysz?

\- Bo nie potrafię.

\- Potrafisz potrafisz. Nie wierzę, żeby mój brat był gorszy ode mnie.

\- Skąd u ciebie nagle taki optymizm?

\- Zmieniłem się. Drastycznie.

\- Zauważyłem.

\- Zresztą jesteśmy bardziej podobni niż myślisz

\- Tak samo zabójczo przystojni? - Adrien przeczesał palcami włosy z uśmiechem gwiazdy filmowej.

\- Oczywiście - odparł ze śmiechem Felix, mierzwiąc bratu fryzurę.

\- Ej! - zaśmiał się młody. Poczuł w kieszeni wibracje telefonu, więc sprawdził, o co chodzi. Bardzo chciał spędzić czas z bratem, ale w każdej chwili mogła pojawić się akuma i musiał być w stanie szybko dołączyć do ukochanej. Odkąd byli razem, stało się to możliwe, bo zwyczajnie informowali się wzajemnie o zagrożeniu. Tak też było i tym razem.

\- Musisz lecieć, co? - spytał brat, wpatrując się w niego. - Nie ma sprawy, ratowanie świata jest najważniejsze.

\- Skąd ty… - chłopak niemal zbierał z ziemi opadniętą szczękę.

\- Adrien, braciszku, nie jestem głupi ani ślepy - ujął jego dłoń i przejechał kciukiem po pierścieniu. - W końcu sam go kiedyś nosiłem.

\- To wcale nie…

\- To jest dokładnie to, o czym myślę. Nie kłam mi tu w żywe oczy. Jesteś wielkim fanem Biedronki, ale poza swoją dziewczyną świata nie widzisz. Jak to możliwe? Bo to ta sama osoba.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? I jak ty to…

\- Camembert cię zdradził.

Adrien westchnął ciężko, a Plagg wychylił się spod jego koszuli. Patrzył na Felixa swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami i nie odzywał się.

\- Pogadamy później, co? - zaproponował młody. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury.

Po chwili w pokoju stał ubrany na czarno koci superbohater. Popatrzył chwilę na brata i wyskoczył przez okno. Wiedział, że ich kolejne spotkanie nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych.


	65. Confrontation

\- Masz chwilę, kochanie? - spytał niewinnie Kot, gdy jego partnerka oczyściła już akumę.

\- Znajdzie się, a co? - odparła zaciekawiona. Zauważyła, że jest lekko podenerwowany.

\- Wpadłabyś do mnie? Myślę, że mogę mieć coś, co ucieszy Tikki.

Tego się nie spodziewała. Wiedziała, że dobrze się dogadują, ale co takiego jej chłopak może dać jej kwami? Uniosła brew w niemym zaskoczeniu i rozchyliła lekko usta..

\- To na co czekamy? - odezwała się po chwili i ruszyła w stronę posiadłości ulubionego projektanta. Chłopak wskazał jej okno i pokazał jak uniknąć kamer. I tak zdążyli w ostatniej chwili, Biedronka przemieniła się tuż po wskoczeniu do pokoju.

\- Witaj - usłyszała głos Felixa i osłupiała. Patrzyła w szoku to na ukochanego, to na jego brata, zastanawiając się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Domyślił się - odezwał się Adrien, przemieniając się z powrotem. Plagg wylądował na jego ramieniu. - Pomyślałem, że nasze kwami chciałyby z nim porozmawiać.

\- A owszem, oczywiście, że by chciały - wściekła Tikki poderwała się z dłoni Marinette. - Masz pojęcie, co w ogóle narobiłeś?! Wiesz, jak trudno było nam sobie z tym poradzić?! Przez ciebie straciłam Brigette! A Plagg?! Bardzo się na tobie zawiódł! Był twoim przyjacielem, a ty go zdradziłeś! Wszystkich nas zdradziłeś! Nie zasłużyłeś na nic, co cię spotkało! JESTEŚ NAJGORSZYM KOTEM NA ŚWIECIE! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! - krzyczała, a z jej dużych, niebieskich oczu spływały łzy frustracji i chowanej przez lata urazy. Zbliżała się do Felixa coraz bardziej, dopóki Mari nie wzięła jej w ręce i nie odciągnęła.

\- Tikki ma rację - odezwał się Plagg, w jego zielonych, kocich oczach widać było głęboki zawód. - Jesteś egoistą, nie bohaterem. A Brigette przypłaciła to życiem.

\- Wiem, że ma rację - odparł Felix. - Wierzcie lub nie, ale nie było dnia, żebym nie myślał o tym, co zrobiłem. Bardzo tego żałuję i przepraszam was.

\- Przeprosiny nie przywrócą jej życia - rzuciła czerwona kwami, była zmęczona, głodna i wściekła jak nigdy. Projektantka przekazała ją w ręce chłopaka, który przytulił ją i uspokoił, sama zaś zajęła się jego kwami.

\- Nic nie przywróci jej życia - zgodził się Felix. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczę tego błędu. Wiem, że jesteście na mnie wściekli, macie do tego pełne prawo. Ale wydaje mi się, że los i tak postanowił mnie ukarać. Ace&Aro, mówi wam to coś? - kwami wymieniły spojrzenia, Adrien sapnął cicho, a Mari nic nie zrozumiała. - A jednak ją pokochałem i to bardziej niż bym sądził, że potrafię - wyznał. - A potem zabiłem. Ironia losu, co? Przez całe życie miałem pod górę, a gdy w końcu los się do mnie uśmiechnął, spaprałem to na własne życzenie.

\- I co, liczysz na to, że ci wybaczymy? - syknęła Tikki, złość jej nie minęła.

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał. Mój błąd był niewybaczalny. Nawet nie zamierzam prosić o przebaczenie - odpowiedział.

\- Ale ja ci wybaczam - odezwał się Plagg, podlatując do niego.

\- Plagg! - warknęła jego przyjaciółka.

\- Bolała mnie strata Brigette, ale bardziej bolało mnie to, co zrobiłeś. Zrozumiałeś swój błąd, więc jestem w stanie ci wybaczyć.

\- Dz-dziękuję - wykrztusił Felix, jeśli po kimś mógł się tego spodziewać, to raczej nie po nim. Kwami wrócił do Adriena i przytulił nadal obrażoną Tikki.

\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś - mruknęła.

\- Sama to zrobisz, gdy przejdzie ci złość.

\- Szczerze wątpię.

\- Pożyjemy, zobaczymy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na urodziny mojego pierwszego brata C:


	66. A dream

_Patrolowali miasto jak każdego wieczora. Kiedy przystanęli na wieży Eiffla, Kot zaczął swoje._

_\- Jesteś najlepsza, wiesz?_

_\- Daj spokój._

_\- Ale to prawda. Jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną, jaką znam._

_\- Przestań. Wiesz, że te komplementy nie robią na mnie wrażenia._

_\- To może to? - wyciągnął zza pleców kwiat, który zerwał wcześniej._

_\- Ehhh - odwróciła się od niego._

_\- Czemu taka jesteś? Nawet nie dasz mi szansy._

_\- Bo nie._

_\- No jasne, zawsze ja ten najgorszy - mruknął. - Nawet w domu to samo, Adrien to, Adrien tamto, a Felix zawsze tylko obrywa…_

_\- Felix? - Biedronka odwróciła się gwałtownie. - F-Felix… ja… ja nie wiedziałam…_

_\- No jasne, że nie._

_\- Inaczej bym cię nigdy nie odrzuciła. I ty mnie też._

_\- Brigette…_

_\- Tak - podeszła do niego. - To ja._

_Pocałowała go. Wreszcie osiągnął swój cel, wyzbył się tej głupiej klątwy, mógł wyrzucić pierścień i wieść normalne, spokojne życie, bez wymykania się z domu, opuszczania zajęć, ucieczek i kłamstw._

_Ale i bez Brigette. Kiedy tylko spróbował ją przytulić, rozpłynęła się w jego ramionach jak dym._

_\- Brig…_

_\- Żegnaj, Felix - jej głos rozległ się w jego głowie._

Felix obudził się gwałtownie, czując ucisk w piersi. Świetnie, jeszcze koszmarów mu brakowało. Jakby miał za mało zmartwień. Wygrzebał się z łóżka i wyszedł na balkon odetchnąć nocnym powietrzem i pomyśleć. Technicznie rzecz ujmując, jego sny nie były koszmarami. Zawsze przepełniała je radość, miłość i inne pozytywne odczucia. Problem w tym, że pokazywały mu życie, o jakim marzył. Pokazywały mu wszystko, co utracił. Dlatego tak ich nienawidził. Myślał, że rozmowa z kwami przyniesie mu ulgę, ale wybuch Tikki jeszcze bardziej go dobił. Plagg go zaskoczył, po jego słowach ciężar w piersi Felixa rzeczywiście zmalał, ale nie zniknął i to prawdopodobnie nigdy nie nastąpi. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go cień zmierzający w kierunku domu. Kiedy był już blisko, bez trudu dało się rozpoznać w dziwnym kształcie Czarnego Kota, obrońcę Paryża. Superbohater skierował się na balkon brata.

\- Jeszcze nie śpisz? - zdziwił się.

\- Spałem, ale się obudziłem. A ty co?

\- Akuma - machnął ręką. - Daliśmy sobie radę raz-dwa.

\- Raz-dwa, to ty wracaj do łóżka.

\- Dobrze, mamo.

\- Adrien, nie jestem w nastroju do żartów. Zmykaj.

\- Koszmary nie dają ci spać, co? - młody był bystrzejszy niż się wydawał.

\- To nic takiego. Poradzę sobie.

\- Jasne. Ale jakby co, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć - przeskoczył na swój balkon i wszedł do pokoju, który rozświetlił zielony błysk.

\- Dobranoc, braciszku - mruknął Felix, wracając do łóżka.


	67. Do it for her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla mojej puchatej kuleczki :*

Nie był jednak w stanie zasnąć, postanowił więc potrenować szermierkę. Dawno tego nie robił, ale miał nadzieję, że jeszcze nie wyszedł całkiem z wprawy. Zmagał się z ćwiczeniami do rana, ale szło mu kiepsko ze względu na brak przeciwnika. Ten problem rozwiązał się jednak sam.

\- Co ty w sumie robisz? - spytał Adrien, który zajrzał do pokoju, słysząc z niego dziwne odgłosy.

\- Nic - syknął Felix, przeklinając w myślach bezsens swoich starań.

\- Potrzebujesz partnera? - zapytał po prostu.

\- Poradzę sobie. Ty i tak pewnie musisz lecieć.

\- Marinette i tak nie znosi wczesnego wstawania. Równie dobrze mogę poćwiczyć trochę z tobą.

\- Nie, nie trzeba.

\- A co, boisz się, że jestem lepszy od ciebie? - zażartował. - Dawaj - nałożył maskę i chwycił broń. Po krótkim starciu było jasne, że przewyższa brata dzięki stałym treningom.

\- Zadowolony? - fuknął.

\- Niezbyt. Wyszedłeś z wprawy.

\- I co, zamierzasz teraz mnie uczyć?

\- Mógłbym. Ale raczej nie będę miał czasu…

\- Więc zrób to dla niej.

\- Co?

\- No wiesz, dla niej to zrób, dlatego się nie wstrzymuj od prób.

\- Znowu oglądałeś SU?

\- Ej, sam mnie tym zaraziłeś. Możesz mieć pretensje wyłącznie do siebie.

\- Jak chcesz, ale póki co to ja tu jestem lepszy. No dawaj, tak jak mnie uczyłeś - przyjął postawę. - Nogi szerzej.

\- Ciało trochę niżej - Felix zaatakował, podejmując zabawę.

\- Gdy nacierasz trzymaj balans cały czas! - upomniał młody.

\- Prawa, lewa.

\- Teraz trochę szybciej.

\- Gdy się wycofujesz…

\- ...patrz mi prosto w twarz! - Adrien wytrącił bratu broń z ręki i podniósł maskę z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Felix w jednym niemal kocim skoku z powrotem był uzbrojony i chlasnął młodego po żebrach.

\- Skoncentruj się! Chyba chcesz, żeby przeżyła! - upomniał surowo.

\- Tak, ale walcząc, pracuj całym ciałem! - następny atak już odparował i tak ścierali się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. W końcu i jeden, i drugi miał dosyć.

\- Dobry jesteś - przyznał starszy brat. - Ale parę takich treningów i ci dorównam, a nawet na powrót przewyższę.

\- To nie będę z tobą ćwiczył i nie dorównasz.

\- Będziesz. Dla swojej dziewczyny. Będziesz ją ochraniać, kark nadstawisz swój. I dla niej to zrób, dlatego się…

\- ...nie wstrzymuj od prób.

Adrien jeszcze nie wiedział, że niedługo będzie miał okazję wypróbować tę dewizę w realnym starciu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na urodziny mojej mamy. Jak cała rodzina, to cała rodzina, konsekwentnie :D


	68. Samurai Jack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proszę, Koko. Masz swoje uszy C:

Chcąc w pełni wykorzystać wspólny czas, Adrien postanowił wybrać się z ukochaną na zakupy. Ale nie byle jakie, bo mieli za zadanie szukać materiałów do nowych projektów. Mama Mari potrzebowała nowej sukienki na wesele swojej chrześnicy, więc córka oczywiście zobowiązała się ją wykonać. Dlatego przemierzali teraz miasto w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego surowca do pracy. Wychodzili właśnie z kolejnego sklepu, kiedy zobaczyli uciekających ludzi. To mogło oznaczać tylko kolejny atak akumy. Spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami, rozumieli się bez słów. No, prawie. Adrien pobiegł w boczną uliczkę, żeby się przemienić, a Mari sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

Ulicą szedł wściekle różowy samuraj w ciężkiej zbroi. Na ten widok projektantkę zamurowało, nie wiedziała czy śmiać się, czy płakać.

\- Na co ty czekasz, na zaproszenie? - Czarny Kot stanął przed nią, krzyżując ręce.

\- Widziałeś? - pokazała mu przeciwnika. Nie był w stanie się nie roześmiać. Niestety, samurajowi się to nie spodobało. Miecz przeleciał tuż nad ich głowami. Kot niestety nie zdążył się uchylić. Na chodnik opadło kilka złocistych kosmyków i czarne, kocie ucho. Superbohater pomacał się po głowie.

\- Ucięła mi ucho - jęknął. - I jak ja teraz wyglądam?

\- Miło czy szczerze? - zapytała Marinette. 

\- Miło.

\- Nie jest źle. 

\- A szczerze?

\- Jak kretyn.

\- No weź coś zrób!

\- Dobra, mam pewien pomysł.

Projektantka wyjęła z torby nożyczki i obcięła mu drugie ucho.

\- CO TY WYPRAWIASZ?! - wydarł się na pół dzielnicy.

\- Jeśli mam być miła, to przynajmniej jest równo.

\- Bądź szczera.

\- Wyglądasz jak jeszcze większy kretyn.

\- TO PAKUJ TYŁEK W KOSTIUM I NAPRAW MI TO!

\- Nie drzyj się tak, gdybyś zapomniał, nikt nie może wiedzieć, kim jestem - syknęła.

\- Nie gadaj tyle, tylko rusz się.

\- Dobra, dobra. Zajmij ją czymś - pobiegła gdzieś się schować.

\- Ej, Barbie, co ci się stało? Zaczęłaś się ubierać na złomowisku? Proponuję ci zmienić styl - sięgnął po swój kij.

\- Jestem Samurajka! Uwolnię Paryż od mężczyzn! To kobiety powinny rządzić tym światem! - wrzasnęła przeciwniczka, nacierając na niego.

\- Osobiście wyznaję raczej feministyczne prawo równości - odparł, blokując atak. - Nie zamierzam rządzić żadną kobietą i nie pozwolę, żeby jakaś rządziła mną -  duchu dziękował sobie za treningi szermierki z Felixem. - No chyba, że jest to moja słodka Biedronka. Jej rozkazy wykonuję bez wahania.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć, kochanie - odezwała się superbohaterka, uderzając Samurajkę swoim jo-jo. - Radzisz sobie?

\- Jakoś. Dziękuję, że się troszczysz.

\- No wiesz, jak się widzi takiego kretyna bez uszu…

\- Daruj sobie.

\- Nie trać czasu na chłopaków, Biedronko! Przyłącz się do mnie, razem pokażemy światu, że kobiety mają władzę! - zawołała różowa wojowniczka.

\- Kusząca oferta, ale bez mojego chłopaka nie dałabym sobie rady - odparła.

\- Przecież to mężczyzna! Jest z natury gorszy! - Kot miauknął przeraźliwie, gdy w chwili nieuwagi Samurajka rozcięła mu bok, ale nie miał nawet jak zakryć rany, obie ręce miał zajęte.

\- Być może. Ale i niezastąpiony - Biedronka wskoczyła swojemu partnerowi na ramiona i wybiła się w górę, przeskakując nad przeciwniczką i zrywając jej hełm z głowy.

\- Oddawaj to! - wrzasnęła, kopiąc Czarnego Kota w brzuch i posyłając go na ścianę.

\- Szczęśliwy Traf! - zawołała bohaterka. - Poducha? Nie no, serio? - rozejrzała się chwilę, ale zanim zdołała na spokojnie się zastanowić, przyłożyła Samurajce w twarz. Oszołomiona dziewczyna runęła na ziemię, nie spodziewała się ataku poduszką. - Kocie, pomóż!

\- Już, już - superbohater podniósł się na cztery kończyny i ruszył biegiem do ukochanej, zostawiając za sobą krwawe ślady. - Kotaklizm! - dotknął napierśnika, zmieniając go w pył. Pod spodem był sweter, z kieszeni którego wystawała figurka samuraja.

\- Koniec twoich rządów, mała akumo - Biedronka zniszczyła siedlisko akumy, wywabiając ją. - Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa pa, miły motylku. Niezwykła Biedronka!

\- Od razu lepiej - Kot pomacał się po żebrach i dotknął uszu. - Dziękuję.

\- Zawsze do usług.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na równonoc jesienną :3


	69. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pościgi za kolejną kreaturą Władcy Ciem, często prowadzą do zupełnie niespodziewanych miejsc. Na przykład teraz trafili do szkoły, całkowicie pustej, ze względu na wakacje, więc mogli walczyć bez przeszkód. Okazało się jednak, że ich przeciwnik nie jest taki łatwy do pokonania, jak sądzili. Stara bibliotekarka miała dosyć tego, że nastolatki nie czytają książek i nie szanują ich. Zmieniła się w prawdziwego potwora, wyczytując zdania z książek sprawiała, że stawały się prawdą. Po wyczerpującej walce, bohaterowie mieli dość. Żeby odpocząć, musieli się dobrze schować. Sęk w tym, że bibliotekarka zamieniała ludzi w swoich służących i nigdzie nie było bezpiecznie.

\- Mam jeszcze jeden pomysł - Kot dostrzegł pustą szafkę, wepchnął do niej ukochaną, sam wlazł i zatrzasnął drzwiczki.

\- Brawo, geniuszu. Co dalej? - syknęła Biedronka.

\- Poczekamy aż się uspokoi - odparł jej chłopak.

\- Nie uspokoi się, dopóki nie pokonamy jej, wiesz o tym.

\- To nie wiem, aż coś wymyślimy.

\- Na razie muszę wymyślić, gdzie jest moje jo-jo - mruknęła, kiedy nie znalazła broni na biodrach.

\- Spadło na dno szafki. Leży tuż obok mojej stopy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Koty widzą w ciemności, zapomniałaś?

\- Fakt - schyliła się, żeby je podnieść. Nietrudno zgadnąć, że szafka do szerokich miejsc nie należy, a spandex nie jest luźnym materiałem. Po kilku próbach odszukania jo-jo, Kot miał… problem.

\- Możesz przestać? - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zamknął oczy, czując, że jego twarz płonie.

\- Zaraz, już prawie…

\- Nie. Ruszaj. Się - chwycił ją za ramiona i ustawił do pionu, usiłując maksymalnie zwiększyć przestrzeń między nimi, co niestety było niemożliwe.

\- Adrien…? - otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. Zobaczył, jak zerka nerwowo w dół, na swój brzuch. - Czy to… jest to co ja myślę?

\- Niestety. Wybacz - rozpaczliwie starał się uspokoić, ale atmosfera była niesprzyjająca.

\- To ja przepraszam - postukała pięścią w czoło. - To moja wina. Powinnam była to przewidzieć i zostawić to przeklęte jo-jo w spokoju.

\- Daj spokój, to niczyja wina. Zaraz to opanuję.

\- Dobrze, że jest ciemno, jakoś łatwiej to znieść ze świadomością, że nic nie widać.

\- Mów za siebie - mruknął, ponownie zaciskając oczy. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza i było słychać tylko oddechy pary.

\- Mam przestać oddychać? - zasugerowała niepewnie Biedronka, orientując się nagle, że jej poruszający się pod wpływem oddechów brzuch może nie być pomocny w takiej sytuacji.

\- Nie wytrzymasz na tyle długo, żeby to pomogło.

\- To może, nie wiem, powinniśmy zrobić coś w drugą stronę.

\- Jeszcze gorszy pomysł. Wiesz, kiedy wyjdziemy z tej szafki, już chyba nigdy nie spojrzę ci w oczy.

\- Dobrze się składa, bo ja też.

\- To jak będziemy się porozumiewać bez słów? Na przykład w walce?

\- Opracujemy system dźwięków. To będzie prawdziwa kocia muzyka.

Chłopaka zamurowało przez chwilę.

\- Czy ty właśnie…

\- Pokazałam pazurki? Oczywiście. Ogarniaj się szybciej, bo wiesz, gdy kota nie ma, myszy harcują - wiedziała, że osiągnęła cel, gdy zaczął chichotać. - Wybrniesz z każdej sytuacji, w końcu zawsze spadasz na cztery łapy. Dalej, musimy pogonić im kota, a czasu mamy tyle, co kot napłakał - z każdym przysłowiem śmiał się coraz bardziej. Gdy się w końcu uspokoił, zorientował się, że jego problem zniknął.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś?

\- Najlepszym lekarstwem jest śmiech, a jak inaczej cię rozbawić, jeśli nie twoimi własnymi żartami?

\- Dziękuję.

\- Drobiazg.

\- To co, pierwsze koty za płoty?

\- Jeszcze jedno powiedzenie o kotach i zostawię cię w tej szafce - kopnęła w drzwiczki, otwierając je, po czym wyszła i sięgnęła po upuszczone jo-jo. - Chodź. Naprawdę musimy pogonić komuś kota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me fandom for I have sinned...


	70. Bibi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie, nie chodzi o Belczi xD

Był spokojny wieczór. Marinette wprowadzała ostatnie poprawki w kurtce inspirowanej Czarnym Kotem, którą wybłagał u niej Adrien, a niesforny model za wszelką cenę próbował ją rozproszyć pocałunkami, kiedy tylko mógł.

\- Marinette! - Tom wszedł do pokoju córki, nie usłyszawszy odzewu. - Więc tak to się ciężko pracuje? - spytał rozbawiony.

\- Ja pracuję - projektantka zaczerwieniła się i oderwała od chłopaka. - Tylko ktoś mi ciągle przeszkadza.

\- Dobra, dobra - zaśmiał się. - Chodź na dół, mamy gościa.

Zaintrygowana para zeszła na dół. Na kanapie w salonie siedziała młoda kobieta bardzo podobna do Sabine, wyraźnie miała związek z rodziną Cheng.

\- Ale ty wyrosłaś. Ostatnio jak cię widziałam, byłaś jeszcze dzieckiem - odezwała się.

\- Bibi? - Mari podeszła do niej i uściskała ją. - Moja kuzynka, Bibi, mój chłopak, Adrien - przedstawiła ich sobie.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, mała - Bibi uścisnęła chłopakowi rękę. - Skąd ty wytrzasnęłaś takie cudo? - spytała teatralnym szeptem.

\- A tak się jakoś przypałętał… Jak taki bezdomny kot. No to go przygarnęłam.

\- Powiedziała ta, która przez bity rok nie umiała się wysłowić.

\- Wracajmy już do roboty, co? - Marinette posłała chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Nie no, poczekaj, nie uciekaj jeszcze - kuzynka posadziła ją na kanapie obok siebie.

\- No dobrze. W takim razie oddawaj kurtkę - zwróciła się do chłopaka.

\- Nie!

\- Adrien, przecież jeszcze jej nie skończyłam. Zepsujesz.

\- Nie jestem Manon - zrobił obrażoną minę.

\- Jesteś gorszy niż Manon.

\- To ty narzekasz, że jesteś wieczną niezdarą.

\- Nie dyskutuj tylko oddawaj. Dopóki jej nie skończę, wciąż należy do mnie i masz mi ją oddać - zdenerwowała się. Model posłusznie oddał strój, nie lubił, kiedy się złościła. - Więc co cię tu sprowadza? - zwróciła się do kuzynki.

\- Do Paryża czy do was? - odpowiedziała pytaniem.

\- I tu, i tu?

\- Przecież niedługo biorę ślub.

\- Fakt - Marinette pacnęła się w czoło. - Przecież ostatnio nawet szyłam mamie sukienkę na tę okoliczność.

\- Jest cudowna, kochanie - uśmiechnęła się Sabine.

\- Cudowna, to ona dopiero jest na tobie. Ja wiem, że mogłam lepiej zrobić parę rzeczy.

\- Nie bądź już taka skromna, córciu.

\- Nie jestem skromna, tylko krytyczna.

\- Zawsze możemy zapytać eksperta - zaoferował Adrien z uśmiechem.

\- Nie. Przyznaję, jest całkiem niezła…

\- Jest świetna.

\- Dobrze. Jest świetna - westchnęła projektantka.

\- I tak bardziej wierzę cioci niż tobie - zaśmiała się Bibi. - Ona zawsze cię chwali, ale zasłużenie, prawda?

\- Oczywiście - zgodziła się Sabine.

Po niedługim czasie rodzice Mari pożegnali się i poszli spać. W końcu praca piekarza wymagała bardzo wczesnego wstawania. Kuzynki i chłopak zostali więc sami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest dzień chłopaka, więc najlepsze życzenia dla wszystkich chłopaków! :*


	71. Oh, X-mas tree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Lisiczki! ^^

\- Jesteś pewna, że sobie poradzisz? - spytała z powątpiewaniem Marinette, zerkając na stojący za kanapą wózek inwalidzki.

\- Jasne. Zresztą w razie czego mi pomożesz, nie?

\- Może będziemy spać tutaj?

\- Gdzie, na podłodze? Mari, nie wydziwiaj. Jestem tylko sparaliżowana.

\- Dlaczego, jeśli wolno spytać? - zaciekawił się Adrien.

\- Bibi miała wypadek. Potrącił ją samochód - wyjaśniła projektantka.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Przywykłam. To co, poopowiadacie mi coś jeszcze, czy też się zmywacie?

\- Zmywamy - odparł szybko chłopak. - Mieliśmy męczący dzień.

\- Tak, chyba lepiej będzie, jak pójdziemy. Mamy jeszcze czas na gadanie, nie? - Mari zrozumiała aluzję. - To dobranoc - pociągnęła partnera na górę.

\- Dobranoc.

\- Co jest takie pilne? - syknął Adrien do kwami, gdy znaleźli się na górze. Tikki bez słowa wskazała na widoczne za oknem błyski w mieście. - O masz. Czy ten Władca Ciem nigdy nie śpi?

\- Jak to zło, kochanie. Tikki, kropkuj!

\- Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - wyskoczyli przez okno i pognali w stronę zamieszania. - Ciekawe co tym razem.

\- Pewnie znowu jakieś… co to ma być?

Nowym złoczyńcą była… Choinka. Takie zwyczajne, świąteczne drzewko. No, może nie do końca takie zwyczajne, bo o morderczych skłonnościach. Chociaż...

\- Czy ty widzisz to co ja? - Czarny Kot przetarł oczy.

\- Z nas dwojga to ty widzisz więcej - uprzytomniła mu partnerka.

\- Ale ja widzę biegającą choinkę…

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, tylko myśl, jak ją pokonać.

\- Powiedzieć, że Mikołaj nie istnieje?

\- Bądź powa- Uważaj! - odepchnęła go w ostatniej chwili, ratując przed lecącą w ich kierunku świąteczną bombką.

\- Biedronka…? - ku swemu przerażeniu zważył zielonkawy dym i kawałki bombki wokół ukochanej. Jak nic dostała. Nie wiedział kompletnie, co ma teraz zrobić.

\- Nic mi… nie jest - spojrzała na niego, a jej oczy błyszczały dziwnie. Kiedy się zbliżyła, profilaktycznie się odsunął. - Chodź, kici kici. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy - wymruczała miękkim głosem.

\- Uwierzę, jak znowu będziesz sobą - odparł. Zamarł ze strachu, gdy jego plecy natrafiły na mur.

\- Przecież jestem sobą - w jednej chwili znalazła się przy nim. - A ty jesteś mój - ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu, nie zaatakowała go. Tylko pocałowała. I ani myślała przestać.

\- Mamy przeciwnika do pokonania - przypomniał.

\- Może poczekać - odparła. - Mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- Plus jest taki, że nie jesteś pod kontrolą, co często mi się zdarzało… Co to za zapach? - myślał na głos. Odepchnął dziewczynę i podszedł do skrawków bombki. - Aha, i wszystko jasne - pokazał jej kawałek obrazka. - Jemioła. Czyli twoja głowa do niczego nam się nie przyda, bo jest zajęta czym innym.

\- Tobą - zgodziła się, rzucając się na niego z kolejnym pocałunkiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy to ptak? Czy to samolot? Nie, to koniec wakacji i początek roku akademickiego!


	72. Birthday tank

\- Za jakie grzechy - jęknął. - Teraz będę musiał coś wymyślić i poradzić sobie z tobą. Nie za bardzo podejdziemy do tej choinki, bo nie ma słabych punktów… Użyj Szczęśliwego Trafu, tylko to nam może pomóc.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Dostaniesz nagrodę.

\- Jaką?

\- Niespodziankę.

\- No dobrze. Szczęśliwy Traf!

Tikki przyszalała. Kot oczekiwał czegokolwiek, ale na pewno nie… czołgu.

\- Doskonale - ucieszył się, wskakując do środka i ciągnąc za sobą Biedronkę.

\- A co z moją nagrodą? - upomniała się.

\- Będę tego żałował - westchnął, rozpinając suwak na kostiumie. - Proszę bardzo, to cudo jest całe twoje - wskazał na swój odsłonięty brzuch. A było co podziwiać. Nic dziwnego, że przykleiła się do niego jak mucha. No, gwoli ścisłości biedronka.

Czarny Kot ruszyłby z kopyta, gdyby tylko koty miały kopyta. Odpalił czołg dość gwałtownie, ale pojazd miał chyba wbudowany autopilot. Albo po prostu był magiczny. Bo robił wszystko, o czym tylko Kot pomyślał. A ciężko było myśleć z przeszkadzającą mu Biedronką, niemal miał ochotę sięgnąć po jej jo-jo i związać ją z daleka od siebie. Nie było jednak na to czasu, Choinka atakowała i trzeba było się bronić. Teoretycznie miał czołg, ale jednak nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Dopiero kiedy udało mu się staranować przeciwnika, wyskoczył z pojazdu, chwycił złotą gwiazdę z czubka i podał partnerce.

\- Po co mi to? - spytała, odtrącając jego dłoń. - Wolę ciebie.

\- Oczyścisz akumę, to-

\- Nie. Najpierw chcę coś dostać.

\- Czy ja cię kiedyś okłamałem? Co mam ci obiecać? Mam się całkiem rozebrać?

\- Umowa stoi - zabrała mu gwiazdkę i rozdeptała. - Koniec twoich rządów, mała akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa pa, miły motylku.

\- Jeszcze czołg…

\- Niezwykła Biedronka! - wrzasnęła, podrzucając czołg, który nagle nabrał ciężaru balonika.

\- W końcu - odetchnął Kot. - Obiecuję, że już nigdy, przenigdy nie będę cię rozpraszał pocałunkami.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. W końcu zrozumiałeś, jak bardzo to przeszkadza w pracy?

\- Dokła… Zaraz, co? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?!

\- Chciałam tylko, żebyś choć raz postawił się w mojej sytuacji.

\- Masz pojęcie, jak to się mogło skończyć?! Naraziłaś życie i bezpieczeństwo tysięcy ludzi!

\- Uspokój się, nic się nie działo. Miałeś wszystko pod kontrolą. Gdybyś sobie nie radził, wkroczyłabym do akcji. Ale sobie poradziłeś - odwróciła się, słysząc ostatnie piknięcie i uciekła na dach.

\- Nie wiedziałaś, czy sobie poradzę - warknął, wskakując za nią.

\- Adrien, nie dramatyzuj - odparła, zapinając mu kostium. - Wiedziałam, że dasz radę. Ufam ci na tyle, że bez wahania powierzam ci swoje życie. Chciałam, żeby to do ciebie dotarło. Nie możesz w siebie wątpić - pocałowała go, ledwie zauważając wyczerpanie mocy i przemianę zwrotną.

\- Gadasz jak Felix - mruknął.

\- Bo mamy rację. Musisz bardziej się doceniać. Nie jesteś gorszy ode mnie, tyle razy ci to powtarzałam. Wracajmy do domu, co?

\- No dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto lat, Trollek! Wedle życzenia, jest czołg :3


	73. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Lisiczki, która pomogła mi wymyślić ten wątek :* moje ty małe puchate genialne :*

Następnego dnia oczywiście Bibi nie odpuściła. Po prostu musiała wypytać kuzynkę o wszystko, co tylko się dało. Dlatego też Marinette przeniosła się z pracą na dół, żeby móc rozmawiać, ale i żeby nie siedzieć bezczynnie. Adrien musiał wybyć na sesję zdjęciową, ale miał wrócić tuż po niej. Uwielbiał spędzać czas z dziewczyną, ale i nie mógł zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków, co niesamowicie go drażniło. Wiedział jednak, że Mari za nic by się nie zgodziła, żeby został, dlatego musiał przecierpieć swoje, przekupiony jednak obietnicą pysznego obiadu.

\- A co ty taki zdechły? - projektantka spojrzała na chłopaka, który poczłapał do kanapy i zwalił się ciężko na nią.

\- Nie miałem nawet czasu usiąść. Normalnie nie czuję nóg - jęknął zapytany.

\- Znam ten ból, przyjacielu. To straszne nie czuć własnych nóg - odezwała się Bibi.

\- Czy ty się ze mnie naśmiewasz? - spojrzał na nią półprzytomnie.

\- Ja? Gdzieżbym śmiała.

\- Daj mu spokój - Marinette podeszła do ukochanego i pogłaskała z czułością puszyste blond kosmyki.

\- Nigdzie dzisiaj nie wstaję - mruknął. - Żadna akuma mnie nie ściągnie z tej kanapy.

\- Ale jedzenie owszem - zauważyła.

\- Dla jedzenia zrobię wyjątek - oświadczył. Dziewczyna zachichotała, składając na ustach partnera czuły pocałunek. I wtedy usłyszeli pisk. Oderwali się od siebie, patrząc na Bibi, lecz to nie ona wydała ten dźwięk. Wydobył się on z ust małej, czerwonej istotki, która wychyliła się z kieszeni kurtki, nad którą pracowała Mari.

\- T-to niemożliwe… - wyjąkała.

\- Mogłabym powiedzieć to samo - kobieta wpatrywała się w kwami z niemałym szokiem. - Nie sądziłam, że się jeszcze zobaczymy.

\- Słucham? Ja myślałam, że nie żyjesz!

\- Tikki… - zaczęła, ale mała istotka podleciała do niej i wtuliła się w jej policzek.

\- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić, Brigette? Jak mogłaś?! - krzyczała, tuląc się do dawnej przyjaciółki. - Przez tyle lat myśleliśmy, że cię straciliśmy!

\- Tikki, zostaw mnie, proszę - Bibi odepchnęła kwami. - Dobrze myśleliście. Co miałam zrobić? Obudziłam się w kostnicy, rozumiesz? Byłam martwa, ale z jakiegoś powodu wróciłam. Potem się okazało, że mam złamany kręgosłup i już nigdy nie będę mogła chodzić. Jak miałam się na cokolwiek przydać? Jak w ogóle miałam cię znaleźć? - spojrzała na nią ze łzami w oczach. - Jedna, głupia noc zniszczyła mi życie.

\- Nieprawda - odezwał się Plagg, podlatując do przyjaciółki i obejmując ją. - Zyskałaś to, na czym ci najbardziej zależało. Serce tego, którego kochałaś.

\- Jesteś jego kwami?

\- Już nie jego.

\- No jasne. Nowa Biedronka ma nowego Kota. Im się w przeciwieństwie do nas udało.

\- Brigette… Nie ma dnia, żeby Felix nie zadręczał się tym, co zrobił. On cię pokochał. Tylko zrozumiał to za późno.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Felix Agreste nie ma serca, tak jak jego ojciec i każdy w ich rodzinie.

\- Ośmielę się nie zgodzić - wtrąciła Mari, która do tej pory tylko przysłuchiwała się całej rozmowie. - Adrien Agreste to najcudowniejszy chłopak pod słońcem i ma największe serce, jakie można mieć. A Felix i Gabriel po prostu się pogubili w życiu i popełnili sporo błędów.

\- Adrien jest bratem Felixa? - Brigette wytrzeszczyła oczy. - No jasne, jak mogłam się nie domyślić.

\- Nie są idealnie podobni. Adrien jest podobny do mamy, Felix do taty.

\- Ale podobieństwo jest. Świetnie, wiem już od kogo mam się trzymać z daleka.

\- Bibi…

\- Nie, Mari. Felix to rozdział zamknięty. Niedługo wychodzę za mąż i nie zamierzam spotykać się z kimś, kto zniszczył mi życie - przestawiła wózek i usiadła na nim. - Powinnam już iść. Miło było cię zobaczyć, kuzynko - wyjechała z mieszkania. Usłyszeli jeszcze jak woła Toma, który zniósł ją na dół i już jej nie było.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sto lat Nati :*


	74. Run away

\- I co teraz będzie? - odezwał się milczący dotychczas Adrien.

\- Nie wiem, zastanawiam się ile jeszcze ukrywa - jego dziewczyna wpatrywała się w drzwi. - Bo tu się nagle okazuje, że rzekomy wypadek był tak naprawdę upadkiem i to nie z powodu samochodu, a nieudanej akcji i niedojrzałości jej partnera.

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy powiedzieć Felixowi?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała stanowczo Tikki. - Jeszcze bardziej się załamie, jeśli się dowie, że go nie chce.

\- Ale przestanie się obwiniać o jej śmierć. Bo przecież jej nie zabił - zaprotestował Plagg.

\- Powiedzenie mu sprawi, że będzie bardziej cierpiał.

\- Tikki, on nie jest dzieckiem - blondyn przychylił się do zdania swego kwami. - Jakoś to przeboleje.

\- A może uda się przekonać Bibi, że źle robi? - zaproponowała Mari.

\- Chcesz jej wmawiać, że jednak nie kocha narzeczonego tylko Felixa? Daj spokój - prychnął chłopak.

\- Nie chcę jej niczego wmawiać, po prostu wydaje mi się, że nie można tak po prostu zapomnieć o kimś, kogo tak długo się kochało. Uważam, że mają szansę być razem, tym większą, jeśli Bibi zrozumie, że Felix cierpi z powodu tego, co zrobił.

\- Myślisz, że gdyby go na przykład zobaczyła, to by coś do niej dotarło?

\- Ciężko stwierdzić. Bywa dosyć uparta i choć mocno się zmieniła przez ostatnie lata, to raczej ten aspekt pozostał bez zmian - westchnęła.

Mari miała rację. Brigette robiła co mogła, żeby unikać towarzystwa zarówno kuzynki, jak i jej uroczego chłopaka. Odkąd się dowiedziała, że jest bratem Felixa, nie chciała mieć z nim do czynienia. Musiała przyznać, że był całkiem miły, jednak nie miała zaufania do nikogo, kto nosił nazwisko Agreste. Co nie znaczy, że młodzi nie próbowali “przypadkiem” ich spotkać. I raz nawet im się to udało. No, prawie.

Jechała sobie właśnie przez miasto w zupełnym spokoju, nie przejmując się światem i ludźmi wokół. Zapomniała tylko, że Paryż nie jest takim całkiem zwyczajnym miastem. Wręcz dzieją się tu rzeczy zupełnie niezwyczajne. Takie ataki akumy na przykład, bardzo niebezpieczna rzecz. I latające koty. Nie no, nie dosłownie. Po prostu wyrzucony przez przeciwnika Czarny Kot upadł dość niefortunnie, bo prawie pod koła jej wózka.

\- Uszanowanko - skłonił się, zbierając się z ziemi. Ledwie wstał, już w powietrzu leciała jego partnerka, którą szczęśliwie złapał.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? - uśmiechnęła się Biedronka, całując chłopaka w policzek.

\- Miałabyś twarde lądowanie - zaśmiał się i postawił ją na ziemi.

\- Tak jak ty? - dotknęła jego żeber, wywołując bolesne miauknięcie. W ramach zemsty dźgnął ją w naciągnięty mięsień na łopatce. - Dobra, kończmy to - sięgnęła po jo-jo. - Kochanie…?

\- Tak?

\- Czy to nie jest twój brat? - Biedrona wskazała idącego chodnikiem Felixa, który był tak zapatrzony w książkę, że nic nie widział.

Na ten widok Brigette serce podeszło do gardła. Błyskawicznie wykręciła i zaczęła zwiewać z miejsca zdarzenia z taką prędkością, że można się było spodziewać goniącego ją tłumu zombie. Gdyby miała bardziej wypasiony wózek, w tym momencie włączyłaby tryb “nitro”. Nie chciała go widzieć, nie chciała wiedzieć, co się stanie, była pewna, że nic, bohaterowie go uratują. Ale przede wszystkim nie chciała, żeby zobaczył ją. Cieszyła się z tego, że myślał, że nie żyje, tak było dużo prościej.

Tylko skąd ten ciężar na sercu…?


	75. Blind spots

Wszystko kiedyś się kończy, nawet wakacje. Powrót do szkoły nie był łatwy i bynajmniej nie bez niespodzianek. Otóż ich przyjaciele postanowili, że w tym roku będą siedzieć razem, gdyż męczyło ich ciągłe znikanie pary. Jak na przykład tego dnia, kiedy paryscy superbohaterowie od rana walczyli z wyjątkowo wredną akumą. Przeciwnicy ostatnio byli coraz silniejsi i trudniejsi do pokonania, wyraźnie Władca Ciem nie narzekał na brak pomysłów. Partnerzy mieli coraz bardziej dosyć tej całej roboty. Aktualnie kończyły im się plany, powoli przestawali wiedzieć, co mają robić, zużyli Kotaklizm i właśnie przymierzali się do Szczęśliwego Trafu, a wróg nie przestawał do nich strzelać. W pewnym momencie jeden z pocisków poleciał dość celnie, ale zanim Biedronka zdążyła zareagować, Kot przyjął na siebie uderzenie, które odrzuciło ich oboje w tył.

\- Możesz wstać? - jęknęła, gdy podnosili się z ziemi.

\- Tak, nic mi nie jest - odparł, a jego pierścień wydał ostrzegawcze pikanie.

\- Zaraz się przemienisz.

\- Mamy większy problem. Musimy być na dzisiejszej chemii.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Nie mamy na to czasu!

\- Mari, od tej lekcji zależą nasze oceny. To tylko trzy kwadranse. Tyle co nic.

\- Musimy powstrzymać akumę.

\- Nie damy rady.

\- Nie mamy wyboru.

\- Dajmy kwami odpocząć, sami zbierzmy siły i opracujmy plan. Wtedy staniemy do walki.

\- Może masz rację… W końcu Szczęśliwy Traf i tak wszystko odwróci.

\- Właśnie.

\- W takim razie zmywamy się - zadecydowała. Chwyciła chłopaka w pasie i przeskoczyła w okolice szkoły. - Ale zaraz po lekcji wracamy do pracy.

\- Jasne - zgodził się i wrócili do swych cywilnych postaci.

\- Możecie mieć przez to duże kłopoty - Tikki popatrzyła na nich zmartwiona.

\- Też nie podoba mi się ten plan - przyznała Marinette. - Ale sama na bank nie dam sobie rady. Najwyżej będę mu to wypominać - chwyciła chłopaka za rękę i ruszyli w stronę szkoły. Po drodze zaobserwowała coś, co ją zaniepokoiło. Postanowiła zrobić mały test, kiedy dotarli na miejsce, podeszła do Alyi. - Hej, Nino, co tam? - odezwała się.

\- Jak leci, brachu? - dodał Adrien.

\- Mam cię - projektantka skrzyżowała ręce. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- O co chodzi? - nie zrozumiał chłopak.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że straciłeś wzrok? - słysząc to, Alya wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz - model potarł kark w zakłopotaniu.

\- Nie kłam. Przed chwilą podeszliśmy do Alyi, a ty nawet nie zauważyłeś, że nazwałam ją imieniem jej chłopaka. Nino nawet tu nie ma.

\- Ups? - Adrien zaczerwienił się.

\- Co mu się stało? - spytała blogerka.

\- Szliśmy do szkoły, kiedy zaatakowała nas akuma - skłamał gładko chłopak. Po Marinette zawsze było widać kłamstwa, po nim nigdy. Dlatego to on zawsze wciskał kity przyjaciołom. - Oby Biedronka i Czarny Kot coś z tym zrobili.

\- Na pewno zrobią. Nic wam nie jest? - zmartwiła się Alya.

\- Poza tym, że Adrien nie widzi, to wszystko jest w porządku - zapewniła Mari. - Chodźmy już na lekcje, co?

To było najdłuższe 45 minut w jej życiu. Zupełnie nie mogła skupić się na lekcji, co chwila zerkała na zegarek i zastanawiała się ile rzeczy się wydarzyło. I kiedy sądziła, że gorzej już być nie może…


	76. Emily the Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Koko :3

\- Adrien, dlaczego nie notujesz? - ostry głos pani Mendelejew wyrwał Marinette z zamyślenia.

\- Przecież notuję - odparł chłopak.

\- Chyba widzę, że nie - nauczycielka zabrała mu tablet i uniosła, ukazując krzywe, rozwleczone pismo, ledwo przypominające litery.

\- Aż tak źle? Sądziłem, że się uda - westchnął.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- W drodze do szkoły zaatakowała nas kolejna ofiara akumy i Adrien został tymczasowo oślepiony - pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Mari. - Dopóki Biedronka jej nie pokona, on zupełnie nic nie widzi. Ale proszę się nie przejmować, zadbamy, by uzupełnił notatki.

\- Jasna sprawa - zgodził się Nino, a Alya kiwnęła głową.

\- Serio nic nie widzi? Nic a nic? - nie dowierzał Kim.

\- Za to ja widzę doskonale - Alix posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Sorki - uniósł ręce w geście obronnym. Nadal był na każde skinienie dziewczyny, a ona nie omieszkała tego wykorzystywać, choć coraz mniej i mniej. Stawało się coraz bardziej jasne, że też stopniowo się zakochuje, choć starała się ukrywać to z całych sił.

\- Możemy wrócić do lekcji? - spytał zirytowany Adrien. - Nic mi nie jest.

\- Jesteś pewien? - nauczycielka spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

\- Tak. To tylko czasowa ślepota, nie śmiertelna choroba.

\- Słusznie. Zatem wróćmy do tematu.

Zaraz po skończonej lekcji, chłopak wyszedł z klasy, chcąc uniknąć zasypania pytaniami. Marinette ledwo zdołała go dogonić.

\- Nie zgub się - upomniała, chwytając jego dłoń. - Jak ja sobie poradzę bez ciebie? - westchnęła.

\- Na pewno coś wymyślisz.

\- Może niech lepiej Felix cię zastąpi?

\- W życiu.

\- Na pewno? - Plagg wychylił się spod koszuli Adriena.

\- Jestem ślepy, nie umierający - szedł pewnie, trzymając jedną ręką dłoń Mari, a drugą wyciągając przed siebie.

\- Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej odzyskasz wzrok. Tikki, kropkuj!

\- Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!

Ruszyli na poszukiwania, co było trudniejsze niż przypuszczali.

\- Mam tego dość. Szczęśliwy Traf!

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Może to coś pomoże - dmuchnęła z całej siły w gwizdek, który pojawił się w jej dłoni. Rezultat tego działania przekroczył ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Tuż przed nimi zmaterializowała się… kura. Ale nie byle jaka. Była gigantyczna, miała z 10 metrów wysokości. Przy jej pomocy, mogli się dostać na drugi koniec Paryża w mgnieniu oka.

\- Albo mnie słuch zawodzi, albo stoi przed nami ogromna kura - odezwał się Kot.

\- W istocie tak jest.

\- Żartujesz…

\- Nie ma czasu na żarty - chwyciła go w pasie i wskoczyła na grzbiet kury. - Jedziemy!

Ptak pognał z niebywałą szybkością, bez trudu odnalazł przeciwnika. A zanim zdążyli zareagować, kura zaczęła ziać ogniem i strzelać laserami z oczu. Oszołomiona Biedronka ledwo zdołała złapać uciekającą akumę i oczyścić ją. Dopiero Kot jej przypomniał, że musi wszystko naprawić, bo nie zostało jej wiele czasu.

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, kochanie - odezwał się po chwili, gdy zaklęcie przywróciło mu wzrok.

\- Masz pojęcie, co tu się wydarzyło? - jego dziewczyna nadal była w głębokim szoku. - Własnym oczom nie wierzyłam.

\- Bardzo zabawne.


	77. Chicken in sunglasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musiałam dać coś więcej, nie mogłam tego tak zostawić xD

\- Tikki… co to kurde było? - odezwała się w końcu Marinette. Siedzieli w jej pokoju i nadrabiali szkolne zaległości, ale dziewczyna nie mogła zapomnieć o wydarzeniach z ostatnich kilku godzin.

\- Niby co? - czerwona kwami odwróciła się zaskoczona.

\- Ten Szczęśliwy Traf, który odwaliłaś.

\- A co tym razem wymyśliła? - zaciekawił się Plagg.

\- Gigantycznego kurczaka, który strzela z oczu laserem i zieje ogniem.

\- Serio? - kotek spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z rozbawieniem. - Dałaś im Emily?

\- To coś ma imię?

\- Ej, nie obrażaj Emily - fuknęła Tikki z wyrzutem. - To bardzo potężna magiczna istota, która nie lubi, kiedy zakłóca się jej spokój.

\- Ale bardziej nie lubi rzeczy teoretycznie podejrzanych. Jak dziwne pomysły Władcy Ciem - dodał Plagg.

\- Wcale nie. Po prostu chciała pomóc.

\- W co ty wierzysz? Ona i tak spędza czas na przekopywaniu internetu. A jeszcze odkąd odkryła Pinterest…

\- Często znajduję tam inspiracje - rzuciła Mari.

\- Dobrze, że nie wiesz, co ona tam znajduje.

\- A ty skąd wiesz, co ona znajduje? - spytała podejrzliwie Tikki.

\- Czy ty sugerujesz, że regularnie z nią rozmawiam i podsyłamy sobie nawzajem jakieś chore linki, wypalając sobie oczy i całą resztę? - zaśmiał się nerwowo jej przyjaciel.

\- O mój… Plagg!

\- To wcale nie tak! - rzucił się rozpaczliwie do telefonu Adriena.

\- Właśnie, że dokładnie tak!

\- Nie masz dowodów! - wrzasnął triumfalnie. Na pulpicie widniała pusta przestrzeń w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowała się aplikacja Pinteresta.

\- Ale żeby tak od razu usuwać aplikację? - jęknął Adrien. - Powiedz przynajmniej, że nie korzystałeś z mojego konta.

\- Heh heh…

\- Plagg!

\- Jesteś najgorszym kwami z jakim miałam do czynienia - fuknęła Tikki, sięgając po komórkę Mari.

\- A co ty robisz? - zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

\- Piszę do Emily, żeby nie rozmawiała więcej z Plaggiem.

\- Że co? Niby dlaczego? - oburzył się wspomniany.

\- Bo ma na ciebie bardzo zły wpływ.

\- Tylko bynajmniej jej tego nie pisz - odezwał się Adrien. - Napisz raczej, że dostał szlaban, czy coś. Jeszcze się obrazi i coś zniszczy tym swoim laserem. Właśnie, jakim cudem ona wszystkiego nie rozwala?

\- Nosi okulary - odparł Plagg. - Wiesz, jak ten gościu z X-men.

\- Kura w okularach?

\- Nigdy nie widziałeś kury w okularach? - zdziwiła się czerwona kwami.

\- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale w ogóle nie widziałem Emily, bo byłem ślepy.

\- Fakt. Sorki.

\- Wiecie co, jak tak na was patrzę, to mam ochotę zrobić jedną rzecz - odezwała się Marinette. - Odciąć wam internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I teraz wszyscy już wiemy, do czego Koko okulary...


	78. This day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spodziewałam się, że gorzej mi to wyjdzie, ale jest całkiem całkiem. Przepraszam za brak weny i rozdziałów, ale nie mogę obiecać, że to się nie powtórzy.
> 
> PS Dla Koko, proszę bardzo, w końcu ktoś umarł :D

Że czas płynie to żadne odkrycie. Co innego jednak, gdy upływa on w oczekiwaniu na jakieś wydarzenie. Wtedy  albo wlecze się jak żółw, albo mknie z prędkością światła. Mari akurat doskwierało to drugie. Wybierała się na wesele kuzynki, choć ta dawała do zrozumienia, że nie jest przychylnie nastawiona do tego pomysłu. Ale po krótkiej rozmowie postanowiły na jeden dzień zapomnieć o tym, co je dzieli i zachowywać się jak na kuzynki przystało. Tak więc kiedy po ceremonii przyszedł czas na tradycyjny obiad i życzenia, projektantka podeszła do panny młodej z lekkim wahaniem.

\- Rodzina cię nie zabiła za to, że masz wesele francuskie, a nie chińskie? - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Po to przyjechałam do Paryża, żeby mieć ślub francuski. Jakbym chciała chiński, to bym została w Chinach - odparła Brigette.

\- Racja. No to… mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwa… i takie tam…

\- Proszę cię - prychnęła cicho. Marinette spojrzała na kuzynkę zaskoczona. - Małżeństwa z rozsądku nie bywają szczęśliwe.

\- Po co za niego wychodziłaś, skoro go nie kochasz? - dziewczyna kompletnie nie rozumiała decyzji kuzynki.

\- Musiałam. Potrzebuję tego. Zresztą nie zrozumiesz.

\- Powinnaś wyjść za tego, kogo kochasz - zaprotestowała nastolatka.

\- Za niego? Nigdy. To już skończone, zamknięty rozdział - wręcz warknęła Brig.

\- Czyli wciąż go kochasz… Po tylu latach i mimo tego, co się stało.

\- Nieprawda. Nie kocham go, tak tylko powiedziałam.

\- Sama się okłamujesz.

\- Marinette, ostrzegam cię… - urwała. Uwagę obu kuzynek przykuło nagłe zamieszanie. - Akuma?

\- Lub gorzej.

Zbliżyły się, przeciskając się przez tłum, co było trudne dla przemieszczającej się na wózku Brigette. Gdy jednak dotarły do źródła chaosu, młodsza z nich natychmiast tego pożałowała. Scenka przedstawiała bowiem nieprzytomnego pana młodego w otoczeniu rodziny, próbującej go ratować. Jeden z wujków dzwonił po karetkę, jakaś kuzynka mocowała się z krawatem, niektórzy starali się na coś przydać, a reszta stała i się gapiła.

\- Tu jesteś - Adrien odnalazł ukochaną i przytulił.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie wiadomo. Nagle stracił przytomność - wyjaśnił. Ktoś powiedział coś o braku oddechu, ktoś inny zaczął reanimację.

\- Nie powinnaś tego oglądać - Mari pochyliła się nad kuzynką, która przyglądała się sytuacji z kompletną obojętnością.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież nawet go nie kocham - odparła. Projektantka z powrotem wtuliła się w chłopaka.

\- To straszne - odezwał się cicho, żeby tylko ona słyszała. - Jesteśmy superbohaterami, a nie umiemy się na nic przydać.

\- Może mogłabym się przemienić i użyć Szczęśliwego Trafu?

\- Nie możesz - Tikki wychyliła się z jej torebki. - Tylko do walki ze złem, pamiętasz?

\- Nadużywanie mocy grozi banem - dodał Plagg. - Jak u Felixa.

\- Ale coś musimy zrobić - zaprotestowała Marinette, patrząc na ratowników medycznych wybiegających z pojazdu.

\- Nic nie możemy zrobić. Możemy tylko patrzeć - Adrien pocałował ją we włosy.

Sami nie wiedzieli, jak długo trwała akcja. Może kilka minut. Może kilka godzin. To wyglądało jak kiepski serial medyczny. Tylko działo się naprawdę.

\- Czas zgonu 18.39 - oświadczył jeden z ratowników, patrząc na zegarek.

Dopiero wtedy Brigette się rozpłakała.


	79. Forgive me

Tej nocy nie spała, podobnie jak kolejnej. Kiedy była wreszcie na skraju wytrzymałości, udała się do ciotki w nadziei, że to coś zmieni. Sabine powitała chrześnicę z otwartymi ramionami, ale nawet ona nie umiała jej pocieszyć.

\- Czy ja nie zasługuję na to, żeby być szczęśliwa? - odezwała się cicho Brigette.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? Oczywiście, że zasługujesz - odpowiedziała pani Cheng.

\- Ale już myślałam, że będzie lepiej. Miałam nadzieję, że moje życie będzie w końcu takie, jakiego pragnę. I zostałam wdową już na weselu.

\- Przecież to nie twoja wina, że nie wiedział, że ma raka - zaprotestowała Mari.

\- Ale ze wszystkich facetów na świecie, ja musiałam trafić akurat na takiego, co to go zabił rak. Może jestem jakaś przeklęta, czy coś…

\- Nawet tak nie mów. Zobaczysz, jeszcze wszystko się ułoży.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko przeniosła się na wózek i powoli skierowała się do łazienki. Matka z córką spojrzały na siebie, ale zanim któraś z nich zdążyła się odezwać, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Pójdę otworzyć - oznajmiła Sabine. Po chwili wróciła, jednak nie sama.

\- Felix? - zdumiona Mari zamrugała kilka razy, brat jej drugiej połówki był ostatnim, czego się spodziewała.

\- Hej, ja tylko szukam Adriena.

\- Powinien zaraz wrócić, ma lekcję szermierki - odparła dziewczyna.

\- To dlatego nie odbiera - odetchnął z ulgą. - Myślałem, że coś mu się stało.

\- Przecież koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy - zażartowała. - O wilku mowa - dodała, gdy usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i kroki na schodach.

\- O kocie - sprostował Felix i oboje zachichotali.

\- Z czego się śmiejemy? - Adrien wszedł i pocałował ukochaną na powitanie.

\- Z kotów.

\- Czyli ze mnie.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Gdzie Bibi? - zmienił temat jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Tutaj - odezwała się kobieta, czując, że dalsze ukrywanie się nie ma sensu. Felix patrzył na nią, jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Dobrze widzisz - odezwała się Tikki. - Też w to nie wierzyłam, ale jednak. Ona żyje. Przepraszam za wszystko, co ci powiedziałam.

On jednak nie reagował, nadal będąc w szoku.

\- Pójdę już - skierowała wózek do wyjścia, czuła się niezręcznie w obecności dawnego partnera, zwłaszcza, że nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Zaczekaj… ja chciałem… - Felix Agreste był zmieszany chyba pierwszy raz odkąd go poznała. - Brigette - wymówił jej imię miękko, wręcz z czułością. Przeszył ją przyjemny dreszcz, którego nie zdołała zwalczyć. - To naprawdę ty? - było w nim coś uroczego, co poruszyło jej złamane serce.

\- Naprawdę ja. Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć, to mów - nie dała się oczarować. Nadal cierpiała.

\- J-jasne - _czy on się zająknął?_ \- po prostu musiałem się upewnić, że to nie kolejny sen - uśmiechnął się lekko. Znowu poczuła się jak głupia nastolatka, choć rozsądek krzyczał, że jeden uśmiech nie odwróci lat cierpienia, to serce zaczęło się sklejać. - Brigette, ja… - zrobił coś, czego w życiu by się nie spodziewała: opadł przed nią na kolana. - Wybacz mi.


	80. You still love him

\- Kiedy myślałem, że cię straciłem, wyjechałem do Anglii na studia. Miałem dużo czasu, żeby się odciąć i wszystko przemyśleć. Zrozumiałem jakim byłem skończonym idiotą, nie wiem jak mogłem cię tak traktować. Proszę o wybaczenie, nie wierząc tak naprawdę, że je otrzymam. Prawie cię zabiłem, zrujnowałem ci życie. Tego się nie da ot tak wybaczyć, rozumiem to. Ale przynajmniej miałem szansę przeprosić - wstał. - Pójdę już, na pewno masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż słuchanie mnie.

\- Nie mam - wypaliła, po czym zakryła sobie usta dłonią. - Znaczy… wiele się ostatnio wydarzyło i potrzebuję czasu na odpoczynek. Miło cię było zobaczyć.

\- Wzajemnie - odparł i wyszedł.

\- A nie porozmawiasz z nim, bo…? - Plagg wychylił się spod koszuli Adriena.

\- Bo nadal nie chcę go widzieć - Brigette splotła ręce na piersi.

\- Tak ci podpowiada serce? - spytała Tikki.

\- Rozum.

\- A serce wręcz przeciwnie, prawda? - kwami podleciała do dawnej towarzyszki. - Nie masz pojęcia jak on cierpiał.

\- Ja też cierpiałam. To się nie liczy?

\- Brigette, z daleka widać, że nadal go kochasz.

\- Nawet jeśli, to niczego nie zmienia.

\- Jak to? Nie możesz z nim być? - zdziwił się Adrien.

\- To nie jest takie proste, młody.

\- Żeby mieć to, co mam teraz, musiałem wyplątać się z miłosnego czworokąta. Albo i pięciokąta. Po czymś takim wszystko jest proste.

\- Pięcio? - Mari uniosła brew. - Jak ty to liczysz?

\- Ja, ty, Biedronka, Kot i Chloe

\- Chloe? A po co? Jej zależy tylko na sławie i bogactwie.

\- Nie mów tak. Wiesz, że jak chce, to potrafi.

\- Serio? “Och, Adrienku, w tym hiper-super-ekstra-odlotowym garniturze wyglądasz prawie tak cudownie jak ja w czymkolwiek innym, o ile to w ogóle możliwe” - zaświergotała, naśladując głos Chloe. - “I nie słuchaj tej głupiej Marinette, wcale nie wyglądasz idiotycznie, po prostu ona nie ma za grosz gustu”.

\- Wystarczy - zachichotał. - Dotarło.

\- “Lećmy na koniec świata, do krainy bogatych snobów!” - zapiszczała.

\- “A potem przysięgnijmy sobie dozgonną miłość i wypełnijmy świat cudownymi dzieciaczkami” - zawtórował jej.

\- Idiota - parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Twój idiota - poprawił.

\- Mój. Najsłodszy i najkochańszy i tylko mój - objęła go za szyję.

Brigette zupełnie nie zwracała na nich uwagi, zatopiona we własnych myślach. Im bardziej wmawiała sobie, że Felix jej nie obchodzi, tym mniej w to wierzyła. Westchnęła ciężko. Jak mogła okłamywać innych, skoro nie była w stanie okłamać siebie?


	81. The conversation

Zbliżał się Tydzień Mody w Paryżu, co oznaczało, że Gabriel zachowywał się tak, jakby nie istniał. Nie wychodził ze swojego gabinetu i poświęcał się całkowicie przygotowaniu pokazu, jak zawsze wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Felixa jednak średnio to obchodziło, miał z ojcem do pogadania. W tym celu załatwił sobie łapówkę w postaci podwójnego espresso i dzierżąc je w charakterze broni, bez chwili wahania przekroczył próg gabinetu ojca.

\- Mówiłem chyba, żeby mi nie przeszkadzać - warknął projektant.

\- Krótka przerwa na kawę nie zrobi ci chyba za dużej różnicy - Felix uniósł lekko dłoń z filiżanką.

\- Masz rację - zgodził się. Przyjął łapówkę, ale zamiast pochłonąć ją jednym haustem, upił niewielki łyk. - O czym chcesz porozmawiać?

\- Skąd wiesz, że chcę rozmawiać?

\- Mam uwierzyć, że przyniosłeś kawę bez powodu?

\- No dobra, masz mnie - pierworodny potarł lekko kark. - Słuchaj… Co byś zrobił, gdyby mama wróciła, ale powiedziała, że cię nienawidzi i nie chce z tobą rozmawiać? - wypalił.

Gabriel omal nie zakrztusił się kawą. Jeśli już ktoś miałby zadać takie pytanie, to raczej Adrien. Jego młodszy syn od zawsze był bardzo radosny i towarzyski, w dodatku teraz w stałym związku. Ale Felix? To raczej typ samotnika, od dziecka siedział z nosem w książkach, robił przerwy wyłącznie na lekcje gry na fortepianie lub szermierki, innych zajęć nie tolerował. Okazjonalnie robił wyjątek dla szachów. Ale Felix i dziewczyna? Nigdy nie interesował się tymi sprawami, a w kontaktach z płcią przeciwną miał mniej więcej taką samą zręczność jak ojciec. Jasne, obaj się zmienili, ale dotyczyło to tylko relacji rodzinnych. Coś wybitnie się nie zgadzało.

\- Cóż, jeśli mam być szczery… Nie wyobrażam sobie takiej sytuacji. Ale pewnie zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby ją odzyskać - odpowiedział, obracając w dłoniach filiżankę. Biała porcelana kontrastowała z ciemną cieczą, co zrodziło w jego głowie pewną myśl, którą jednak odłożył na później. Teraz skupiał się na synu.

\- Tak myślałem - przyznał. - Cóż, u mnie to nie jest takie proste. W przeszłości sporo narozrabiałem, ona… ma pełne prawo mnie nienawidzić.

\- Ty i dziewczyna? - Gabriel nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu. Od bardzo niedawna powoli przypominał sobie jak to jest okazywać emocje i przekonywał się, że całkiem nieźle.

\- Brzmi dziwnie, wiem. Ale to kuzynka Marinette.

\- Zakochałeś się w kuzynce dziewczyny twojego brata? - projektant aż zdjął okulary, patrząc na młodego mężczyznę. - Najwyraźniej ta rodzina jest wyjątkowa.

\- Jest - zgodził się. - Ona mnie też kiedyś kochała. A potem prawie ją zabiłem. Przez kilka lat myślałem, że nie żyje i wtedy dotarło do mnie, że tak naprawdę ją kocham. Niedawno okazało się, że jednak żyje, tylko jest sparaliżowana. Miała wziąć ślub, ale niedoszły mąż umarł na weselu. To ją załamało, zamknęła się w sobie już zupełnie.

\- Ciężka sprawa - ojciec zamyślił się. - Ale masz jakiś plan?

\- Najpierw muszę ją do siebie przekonać. Potem muszę udowodnić, że naprawdę się zmieniłem i naprawdę ją kocham.

\- A potem?

\- Naprawię to, co zniszczyłem.

\- W jakim sensie?

Felix opowiedział ojcu o swoim pomyśle. Nie miał nic do stracenia, a wiele do zyskania. Znając go, spodziewał się oburzenia, awantury i kolejnego odrzucenia. Gabriel jednak, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu, poparł pomysł.


	82. Too sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam naskrobać ten chapter na wczoraj, bo minął już rok odkąd ciągnę to nieszczęście, ale nie zdążyłam. My bad.

Cukiernio-piekarnia państwa Dupain-Cheng była pusta, jak to często popołudniami bywa. Największy ruch przypadał na godziny poranne, kiedy to specjały Toma i Sabine były świeżo upieczone. W późnych godzinach przeważnie towar był już wyprzedany, stąd niewielka liczba klientów. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się bezgłośnie, jednak poruszyły niewielki dzwoneczek, który wypełnił niewielki budynek radosnym dźwiękiem. Mężczyzna nie był jednak klientem, przybył tu w zupełnie innym celu. Jego pojawienie się nie odniosło żadnego skutku. Powodem była nieobecność właścicieli, w czasie której ich córka znalazła sobie ciekawsze zajęcie.

\- Adrien! - dziewczęcy krzyk było słychać w całym mieszkaniu. Trzaśnięcie drzwi, zbieganie po schodach, znowu drzwi, znowu schody. A potem szaleńcza gonitwa do piekarni.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zaskoczony chłopak w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył gościa. Teraz zaś zupełnie zapomniał o ścigającej go dziewczynie.

\- Oglądam ciasta, nie widać? - Gabriel spojrzał na syna znad okularów. Zaróżowiona twarz, włosy potargane i obsypane mąką, czekolada rozmazana na policzku… W niczym nie przypominał profesjonalnego modela reprezentującego modowe imperium. A jednak projektant zauważył z zadowoleniem, że ani trochę go to nie obchodzi.

\- Zaraz jak cię dorwę… - Marinette nieco wcześniej zauważyła ojca jej chłopaka, ale nie zauważyła jego samego i nim to do niej dotarło, wpadła z impetem na Adriena. Na nosie miała resztki różowego lukru, a mąkę tylko na czole, nie we włosach jak jej druga połówka. - Dz-dzień dobry - zająknęła się, wyglądając zza ramienia ukochanego.

\- Nie pracujesz? - młody był zdziwiony obecnością ojca poza domem. Wiedział, że zbliża się tydzień mody, czyli czas, w którym Gabriel Agreste praktycznie nie istnieje.

\- Pracuję. Wpadłem tylko na ciekawy pomysł, który nieświadomie podsunął mi twój brat - mężczyzna wrócił do oglądania wypieków, szkicując coś w notatniku.

\- Najnowsza kolekcja będzie inspirowana ciastami? - zażartował nastolatek. Ojciec posłał mu znaczące, nieco rozbawione spojrzenie, którego chłopak nie widział od lat. - Poważnie? - uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, jak wiele inspiracji jest wokół nas - odezwała się Marinette, wycierając mu czekoladę z policzka. - To by się mogło udać, zwłaszcza haute-couture. Na przykład suknia inspirowana tortem bezowym, albo spodnie w deseń z lukru…

\- Lukier, to ty masz na nosie - z firmowym uśmiechem Czarnego Kota, chłopak rozwiązał problem.

\- Fuj - zaśmiała się, wycierając zaśliniony nos. - Ja tylko mówię, że to bardzo dobry pomysł, świetny na kolekcję wiosenną.

\- I oczywiście nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że wpadł na to twój ulubiony projektant?

\- Kotku, geniusz jest dziedziczny, wiesz o tym? - cmoknęła go w policzek. - Wracam do naszych muffinek - zniknęła w głębi domu.

\- Adrien?

\- Tak, tato?

\- Myślisz, że Mari zgodziłaby się przygotować własny pokaz?


	83. New start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już nawet nie wiem, kiedy był ostatni update. Ktoś jeszcze w ogóle czeka?

Marinette jednak nie zgodziła się na ten pomysł i tylko Adrien wiedział dlaczego. Szkoła i bycie superbohaterem to robota na pełny etat, oczywiste więc było, że nie ma czasu na dodatkowe zobowiązania. Obiecała jednak, że z pewnością przygotuje jakieś projekty na następny pokaz, do którego miała więcej czasu. Wiedziała, jak wielką szansę odrzuca, ale przecież spotykała się z synem największego projektanta mody w Paryżu, a może i na świecie. Ta szansa nie była jedyna.

Znacznie gorzej powodziło się jej kuzynce. Brigette wiedziała, że powrót do domu, do Chin, przyniesie więcej szkody niż pożytku. Tam nie miała nic i na nic nie mogła liczyć. Jedyną szansą był niedoszły mąż, jednak wszystko zniweczyła jego nagła śmierć. Sprawy formalne mieli załatwić po ślubie, kto mógł przewidzieć, że wydarzy się coś takiego. Nie, jeśli chciała zmienić swoje życie, musiała zostać we Francji. Zaczęła od prostych rzeczy, jak udzielanie lekcji chińskiego i korepetycje z angielskiego. Nie było łatwo, mało kto chciał zatrudnić nauczycielkę jeżdżącą na wózku, ale w końcu znalazła się rodzina, która zobaczyła w tym okazję do nauczenia dzieci tolerancji. Brigette miała pracę, a małolaty nauczyciela. Z czasem zdarzało się, że rodzice pracowali więcej i więcej, a opiekunka nie zawsze mogła przyjść. Wtedy również Brigette oferowała swój czas, aż została na dobre. Dzieciaki ją polubiły, rodzice nie mieli zastrzeżeń i wszystko wyglądało idealnie. Któregoś dnia przekonała się jednak, że nie był to tak wspaniały pomysł, jak jej się wydawało.

Dzieci oprócz języków uczyły się także muzyki. Kiedy jednak ich stary nauczyciel zachorował, trzeba było znaleźć kogoś na zastępstwo. Ponieważ szanowni państwo nie mieli na to czasu, poprosili znajomego, by chwilowo zastąpił staruszka. Los zażartował sobie z Brigette okrutnie, bowiem ów znajomy nosił nazwisko Agreste. A na imię miał nie inaczej niż Felix.

Ich pierwsze spotkanie było szokiem, żadne z nich nie spodziewało się takiego obrotu sprawy. Kobieta starała się unikać byłego partnera, co okazało się wyjątkowo trudne. On również zaczynał mieć dość tak napiętej atmosfery, pewnego dnia zdecydował się spróbować po prostu porozmawiać i wyjaśnić sytuację.

\- Brigette, zaczekaj - odezwał się, gdy zignorowała go i ruszyła w swoją stronę.

\- Na co? Powiedziałam chyba, że nie chcę cię znać - odparła chłodno.

\- Możesz nie chcieć, ale nie masz wyboru. Wiem, że to wszystko moja wina. Ale skoro pracujemy razem, moglibyśmy chyba okazać sobie choć odrobinę sympatii?

\- Nie. Zejdź mi z oczu.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - Felix robił co mógł, żeby nie okazać jak go zraniła. Nadal ją kochał, dlatego zdecydował się uszanować jej zdanie. Przynajmniej na razie, bynajmniej nie zamierzał się poddawać.

Brigette tymczasem popędziła co tchu do piekarni wujostwa. Musiała w końcu z kimś porozmawiać. Niestety, nie zastała kuzynki w domu, ale Sabine z właściwym sobie ciepłem przyjęła bratanicę, próbując jakoś pomóc i dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Nie mając zbytnio wyjścia, zagubiona młoda kobieta opowiedziała ciotce o wszystkim. Matka Marinette oczywiście bardzo się przejęła, przez moment Brigette wahała się, czy na pewno dobrze zrobiła. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić w tym kierunku, rozległ się dźwięk rozbijanego szkła.


	84. Day after day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu.

Czarny Kot rozejrzał się na wpół przytomnie. Jasne wnętrze, smakowite zapachy i znajome głosy pozwoliły mu ustalić, że znajduje się w piekarni należącej do rodziców jego ukochanej. Z trudem dźwignął się na cztery kończyny i chwycił się za głowę. Wokół pełno było potłuczonego szkła, widocznie musiał rozbić szybę i przez powstałą dziurę wpaść do środka. Usiadł i spojrzał na swoją dłoń, czarna rękawiczka lśniła od pokrywającej ją gęstej cieczy. Aha, więc przeleciał przez witrynę i rozwalił sobie głowę. Nic specjalnego, dzień jak co dzień.

\- Żyjesz? - wspomniana ukochana pojawiła się przy jego boku, wymachując swoim jo-jo.

\- Jeszcze żyję - odparł, dźwigając się na nogi. Skrzywił się, gdy odsunęła jego włosy, chcąc obejrzeć ranę na głowie.

\- Nie jest źle - oceniła, całując chłopaka w czoło. - Zostań tu przez chwilę, poradzę sobie - była spokojna i łagodna, ale wiedział, że wewnątrz aż kipiała z wściekłości. Nikt nie miał prawa krzywdzić jej Kotka.

\- Nic wam się nie stało? - Tom wyłonił się zza lady.

\- Nie ma takiej szkody, której nie naprawi moja moc - uśmiechnęła się Biedronka. - Popilnuje go pan przez chwilę? - wskazała swojego partnera ruchem głowy. - Powinien odpocząć.

\- Nic mi nie jest - zaprotestował Kot i zachwiał się.

\- Właśnie widzę. Zostajesz - oświadczyła twardo jego dziewczyna i zanim się zorientował, już jej nie było.

Tymczasem Brigette postanowiła wykorzystać zamieszanie i ulotnić się niezauważenie. Kiedy Tom i Sabine zajmowali się rannym superbohaterem, ona dyskretnie wymanewrowała wózkiem i odjechała. Minęła zniszczenia poczynione przez kuzynkę i jej przeciwnika, przemieszczała się naprzód w nieokreślonym kierunku, rozmyślając o różnych rzeczach.

Minęło kilka dni, w czasie których nie działo się absolutnie nic, nawet Władca Ciem sobie odpuścił. Brigette stosunkowo często odwiedzała ciotkę, polubiła przytulną piekarnię, panującą tam rodzinną atmosferę. Coraz więcej miała również wątpliwości związanych z Felixem, zastanawiała się, czy powinna mu jednak wybaczyć. Naprawdę się starał, jednak nie na tyle nachalnie, by mogło ją to rozdrażnić. Szczególnie jedno wydarzenie sprawiło, że sama już nie wiedziała, co myśleć.

Wracała właśnie z dzieciakami do domu, kiedy napotkali problem nie do pokonania: schody. Brigette nie była w stanie na nie wjechać, a nie było czasu na szukanie objazdu. Dzieci spieszyły się na lekcję muzyki i musiały być punktualnie, ze względu na dość napięty grafik. Rozważała właśnie między spóźnieniem a puszczeniem dzieci bez opieki, kiedy nadeszło wybawienie.

\- Może pomóc? - Brigette nawet nie musiała się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć kto to. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła zupełnie przypadkiem zjawić się tam gdzie ona. Felix Agreste.

\- Poradzę sobie - odparła, choć było to jawne kłamstwo.

\- Przestań, przecież widzę, że potrzebujesz pomocy.

\- Chcesz pomóc? Przełóż lekcję, żebyśmy zdążyli - warknęła.

\- Mogę albo ci pomóc, albo zabrać dzieciaki i zostawić cię samą - zaoferował, choć miał cichą nadzieję, że wybierze pierwszą opcję.

\- Brigette, pospieszmy się - ponagliła Anais, jej podopieczna.

\- Nie masz wyjścia, moja droga - Felix skrzyżował ręce.

\- W porządku - mruknęła. - Pomóż mi.


End file.
